H P and the Inspiration of Ginevra and Hermione
by udderpd
Summary: COMPLETE: This is set to cover the period between HP and GW's Birthdays. It is the same triangle again ie HP-GW-HG this time we have a living RW-LL. I only write happy Harry so if you want Angst look away now. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I deny any ownership of any characters or places featured in this story, they all belong to J. K. Rowling who in her infinite charity allows us to take them out to play.

****

**Authors Note:** Having yesterday been informed that August the eleventh is Ginevra Weasley's birthday, I thought that it might be a good idea to write a story with a corrected timeline.

**Harry Potter and the Inspiration of Ginevra and Hermione.**

****

**Chapter 1 Harry's Birthday.**

It was very near midnight on the thirtieth of July 1997 and in the Burrow nothing stirred, as the far off bells of the church in Ottery St Catchpole started to chime midnight the faintest snick of a door opening and closing occurred. There was no way that anyone in the house could possibly of heard the sound over the chainsaw like snores of Ron Weasley, who earlier in the evening had been frightened by the resident Ghoul impersonating a giant spider and was now sleeping with his bedroom door open.

"Is that you Gin?" Harry's voice whispered.

"So who else were you expecting?" was Ginny's hushed reply.

He sat up and cast a silencing charm on the room then a locking charm on the door.

Instantly she was in his arms and they were kissing passionately, she came up for air and said, "I love you, Happy Birthday darling!" and resumed the exploration of his mouth with her tongue, then continued, "I have come to give you your Birthday present." She broke away far enough to remove her nightdress, he could only see her by the light of the three quarter moon shining through the window of Percy's old room and she was breathtaking. He drew her to him then kissed her again passionately intuitively he started caressing her breasts causing her nipples to become nearly solid and her to moan passionately.

Then she moved slightly away again and started removing her bikini briefs but Harry stopped her and said, "Not till we are married, anyway it would be illegal you are not sixteen for eleven days."

She complained, "But I want you so badly I could explode before then."

Harry started kissing her neck, ears and shoulders, by the time he reached her breasts and nipples she was once again moaning loudly. He continued working his way downwards until he had to pull her drawers to one side then he inserted his tongue into the top of her wetness and began licking her clitoris. She lasted about thirty seconds before she started bucking and almost howling as her orgasm exploded but Harry didn't stop, he continued sucking, licking and probing with his tongue until she came twice more.

About five minutes later when she had recovered sufficiently, she said, "Wow! So that was an orgasm, it was wonderful darling, so who taught you to do that?"

He had moved back up and they were kissing as they were talking, "I didn't learn it from anybody, it was in that book," he answered as he pointed at a book on his bedside cabinet. "Apparently your brother was given it to read by Luna, I think you might possibly guess why."

"Mmmm!" she sighed and then said, "Is there anything in there I can do for you?"

"Yes there's plenty, but you will have to read about it then if you want to you can do something later on, there's still about twenty-three hours of my birthday left and do you think that you should go back to your own bed now?"

"Yes I should before I fall asleep and I am taking that book with me." So saying she slid out of his bed and found her nightdress then put it back on and after several false starts brought about by one last kiss goodnight, she went back to her room clutching the book.

-xxxxxx-

Breakfast in the Burrow was usually a fairly raucous meal however being as it was Harry's Birthday it was even more uninhibited than normal. Both Luna and Hermione had come over early by Floo and Hermione was going to spend the rest of the holiday at the Burrow. Being as it was a Thursday Mr Weasley had gone to work at the Ministry and the twins were in the shop they had opened abut a year ago in Diagon Alley.

Harry was due to go to the solicitors at ten thirty with the Headmaster, but just before ten there were several pops from outside and the Headmaster called out that it was only him and he came into the kitchen followed by Dobby and Winky.

The three of them wished Harry a Happy Birthday then Professor Dumbledore said, "Well Molly, I thought that we might have a bit of a party for Harry later so I brought you a couple of helpers?"

"That's a good idea Albus and thank you for the help." The Headmaster led her through to the lounge where he and Molly spent about ten minutes talking quietly.

As soon as they came out Molly said to Ginny and Hermione, "Would you two like to go to the solicitors with Harry?"

Both of the girls, who had over the previous year become the best of friends, were excited and agreed that they would, so they dashed upstairs to get ready, Harry was already dressed because he had put his formal robes on first thing after he had showered.

Then Molly and Albus started discussing with the two House Elves what was to be prepared for tonight's party and it was fairly obvious to Luna, Ron and Harry that this was not to be a particularly small party. So very quietly Harry said, "I will stick some money in your vault to pay for the party mum."

"She never heard you mate," said Ron.

"I know," answered Harry with a grin, "but you did and you know that she didn't tell me not to." Now Ron and Luna had big grins as well.

Eventually the two girls came back down and with two minutes to spare the three of them used the Portkey that the Headmaster gave them to go to the solicitors, it was set to activate when all three of them touched it, meanwhile Professor Dumbledore '_apparated'_ there as well.

When the four of them arrived in the solicitor's waiting room the only other person there was Remus Lupin who looked really well and he greeted them all cheerfully, he seemed very pleased to see them all.

Almost immediately a goblin came out and led every one through to a small conference room where Mr McMahon greeted them all cordially and shook their hand's as they moved around the large table to sit down. Then he said, "I assume that you have no objections to these two young ladies hearing me explain the scope of the Potter Trust to you?"

"Of course not," Harry replied, "these are two of my closest friends."

Mr McMahon read a load of legal twaddle then continued, "Now we have made it to the significant part:

There are three items of Real Estate. The first is the cottage known as Godric's Hollow this is held in perpetuity by the trust, which means that you cannot sell it. Also I must tell you that it has been totally restored to its original condition and is currently being looked after by two House Elves. The second is the house known as The Potters Wheel, which is near Haverford West in Pembrokeshire..."

Hermione interrupted him excitedly, "I have seen that, it's enorm..." she received a very severe look from Mr McMahon and she blushed profusely, saying a very contrite, "sorry."

He continued, "This is also held in perpetuity and is being looked after currently by six House Elves. Lastly we come to Potter Lodge, which is on the island of Barbados in the West Indies and is being looked after by a selection of local magical and squib folk, this also produces the finest Rum I know of.

Next a complete inventory of all monies and assets are listed in these papers, that you may take with you and when converted into wizard money they add up to just over one hundred and twenty seven million Galleons. I cannot be more precise, it increases by something around a million Galleons a month and you will never know exactly what you are worth, suffice to say that it is an adequate amount."

Harry and the girls were stunned but the Solicitor continued, "Now I must formally ask you if it is your intension to continue to use this firm to conduct your affairs?"

Harry was still appeared to be a bit shell-shocked but he looked at the Headmaster who gave a slight nod, so he turned to the Solicitor and said, "Yes, you may continue to look after the affairs of the Potter family."

"Thank you." Mr McMahon said and then continued, "So now it is now my duty to advise you that the Trust would like you to produce as many little Potters as possible. Therefore I must also inform you that although it is not common knowledge under particular circumstances wizard law permits wizards to take more than one wife, the only denominator is money. For every ten million Galleons you have you are permitted one wife ergo at this time you could take twelve wives, so I will now give you the same piece of advise my father gave to your father, 'Never forget that for every wife you take you also gain a mother in law.' Now we have some signing to do." They spent the next fifteen minutes signing and witnessing a multitude of documents eventually there were only three remaining.

Harry signed for and received two silver keys, one in the shape of a 'P' and a second that looked like 'GH'. "These are the keys to 'The Potters Wheel' and 'Godric's Hollow'," the solicitor told him, "they are rather special. If you hold one and touch it with your wand it will transport you to the chosen house, also they will carry whoever else is touching them along with you, provided you want them to come. No one can force you to take him or her to either place and the keys have a personalised homing charm on them, if you loose one or it is taken from you it will automatically return to you. Moreover as they are, they would be too big for your pocket but if you hold one and think it to shrink or expand it will."

He picked up the 'P' and first it expanded to about a foot high then it shrank to the size of a Gringotts vault key.

"We are nearing the end. Griplock!" called the Solicitor and the goblin that had shown them in, entered carrying a Hogwarts style trunk, which Harry signed for and Mr McMahon said, "I would not recommend you to open this today, it is full of personal effects from your mother and father, you will need time and space to digest its contents."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Dobby!"

The three were surprised when Dobby appeared and said, "Dobby is here Headmaster?"

"Will you take this trunk and put it in Harry's room at the Burrow please."

Dobby said, "Yes Headmaster," and with a small pop both he and the trunk disappeared.

"Finally," said the solicitor, passing Harry the last scroll, "I must present you with this, it is the right to claim the title of 'Lord Gryffindor of Pembroke' I would not advise you to do anything about this for a few years yet." The Solicitor sighed, "We have come to the end at last."

"Can you keep this for me please and can you place one million Galleons in the vault of Molly and Arthur Weasley to pay for tonight's party?" Harry asked passing the final scroll back to the Solicitor; the Headmaster had a huge grin on his face.

"Certainly I can and I will." He said then he shook each of their hands and saying goodbye he left the room.

"Mum will kill you when she finds out what you have done." Ginny told him.

He just smiled and said, "Then you won't have a boyfriend, so you better persuade her not to."

They all sat still slightly stunned for a few minutes then Remus said quietly, "I think we should leave."

Harry picked up the 'GH' key and shrank it then put it into his pocket along with the 'P' key and then they all went out to the waiting room.

When Harry asked Remus if he was coming to the party tonight he replied with a big grin that he was, he also told them that he was bringing Tonks and then he left.

Their Headmaster left after telling them that they could use their Portkey to return to the Burrow and then he assured them that he would be at the party tonight, so they used their Portkey and returned to the Burrow.

-xxxxxx-

They arrived back in the kitchen to find the two elves busily preparing food for the evening. So they went through to the lounge where they found Luna and Ron talking to Molly who immediately stood up and gave a very subdued looking Harry one of her special hugs.

He sat in the centre of a sofa and the two girls sat either side of him both leaning in and cuddling him and Ron said, "Hey Hermione stop making a play for my sisters boyfriend."

"Try to stop being a prat for once Ron," Ginny said then both girls kissed Harry's cheek at the same time and she continued, "did you know that for every ten millions Galleons you have you could have a wife? So if you had twenty million you can have two wives and so on. Well, Harry could have twelve if he wanted but we both kind of hope that he only wants us two."

Harry's eyebrows shot up and he said, "So..." Ginny kissed him, "So..." Hermione kissed him and he had a big grin, then he ducked as he said, "So you both want to be my girlfriend?" they were both smiling back at him and nodding so he hugged both of them.

Smiling Molly said, "Well I am glad that is settled, I'm going to make some sandwiches for lunch." So she went out to the kitchen.

"Could you and Ron," Hermione said smiling at Luna, "take Harry out for a game of touch Quidditch or something after lunch, Ginny and I have a 'book' to study?" she had emphasised 'book'.

"Of course we will," Luna answered, with the biggest grin they had ever seen on her face, "won't we darling." She had obviously received the message loud and clear.

Mrs Weasley came back in with a huge plate of assorted sandwiches that she placed in the middle of the table, she was followed by Dobby who placed a large plate of bacon and HP sauce sandwiches in front of Harry also one of chocolate éclairs in front of Ron. Ron now had a real problem, he couldn't decide between eating sandwiches or éclairs so he compromised by eating alternate mouthfuls of each, this wouldn't of been so bad if the sandwich of choice hadn't been cheese and onion. Winky had brought two large jugs of Pumpkin Juice and glasses for all of them.

When they had finished lunch Harry went upstairs to change and Molly settled herself on the sofa with a copy of Witch Weekly saying, "Winky slipped upstairs and did all the housework this morning while I was talking to Dobby."

Luna and Ron went out to the broom-shed to get their brooms so the other girls headed up to Ginny's room via Harry's. In his room they spent ten minutes making sure that he would be uncomfortable on his broom for at least an hour, then they completed their journey to Ginny's room.

-xxxxxx-

The party was in full swing and what a party it was, all next years sixth and seventh year Gryffindor's were there together with a fair few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The only Professors missing were Bins, Trelawney and Snape, as Professor Bins was a ghost his absence was excusable and being as they didn't like the other two they didn't care why they were absent. As far as they could tell all the Order of the Phoenix members were there along with all the Aurors they knew and a lot they didn't, these were obviously on duty.

At eight thirty, to his embarrassment they had sang happy birthday to Harry and just after they were confronted by Professor McGonagall who leaned close and said very quietly, "I hear from the Headmaster that you three are together. Well firstly remember 'he who must not be named', show restraint and secondly don't go daft when I say this, with the positions you two will hold next year you will have to set a good example." She was looking too and fro between Harry and Hermione when she made the last statement, "Keep it quiet all of you, it will be official in the next few days."

"We are going to be Head Boy and Girl," said Hermione excitedly her eyes glowing.

"Calm down Hermione," Harry said, "it isn't official yet and if you make too much fuss it may never be." This had the desired effect and Hermione calmed herself down.

"I don't know what you were so excited about," said Ginny, "it was obvious to everyone that you were going to be Head Girl."

"Well I thought that there was a pretty good chance of that," she replied, "but Harry's Head boy I was hoping for that of course but it wasn't that obvious."

"Who else did you expect, Draco?" Ginny asked, "Dumbledore chooses the Head Boy and Girl himself and Malfoy's bribes have no influence there."

They carried on circulating and at just after nine thirty there was a wonderful display of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes fireworks and by ten the display was over and people were starting to go home. So by ten thirty only those sleeping in the Burrow remained and were in the lounge talking about the day, the party and drinking one last cup of hot chocolate before going to bed.

At eleven fifteen Hermione and Ginny sneaked into Harry's room to give him his birthday present.

_At eleven fifteen the servant entered the audience chamber of the Dark Lord and after some ceremonial bowing and scraping said, "What do you wish to know my master?" Snape was thinking, 'I know that voice, who is it?' _

"_Who was the Potter boy with, who are his friends?" _

"_He was with two girls most of the evening, one had brown bushy hair the other was the Weasley girl and everyone there were his friends, all of the three other Houses, my master." _

_Snape said, "The other girl is the Granger mudblood who is also always well protected, my master." _

"_Was there nothing there to help us in our quest to attack Potter?" _

"_I believe," said the servant, "the best we can hope for at this time is to keep watching and to hope that he slips up." _

"_I am sick of being patient," screamed Voldemort, "I am going to cause him some pain now and see what he is doing!" _

_All his servants who were in attendance bowed their heads while Voldemort closed his eyes then he opened his eyes staring vacantly and screamed. "Arrrrrrrrhhhaaaaaaa...!" _

Harry cast a locking spell on the door behind them and then cast a silencing charm on the room. Ginny and Hermione started removing each other's clothes, Harry was laid on his bed and his pleasure was obvious for them both to see, especially when Ginny removed his boxers. The girls were taking turns in kissing him followed by thrusting their nipples in his mouth while the other took his member in her mouth and was sucking and licking it. As he was about to explode into Hermione's mouth Voldemort broke into his head and he moaned, Ginny pressed her breasts to his face as Hermione sucked extra hard then he erupted into her mouth.

A bright white light shone from his scar then seemed to vanish into it and a great weight seemed to be lifted from all of them, then he said, "That was the most wonderful thing I have ever experienced but Voldemort is dead and we must tell Dumbledore."

He kissed them both deeply, tasting himself in Hermione's mouth and they were all grinning madly as they put their night clothes and dressing gowns back on and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. They sat around the fire and Harry threw in some Floo powder then said, "Albus Dumbledore."

The Headmasters face appeared and he said, "What is the matter Harry?" They could see the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place; behind him were some of the order members sat around the table.

Harry told him, "I am sure that we have just killed Voldemort."

The three of them saw Snape charge into number twelve's kitchen and he said, "The Dark Lord is gone he just seemed to evaporate into nothing and I believe all the Death Eaters are also dead."

"Well we knew that Voldemort was dead young Potter has already told us." Mad Eye Moody said.

Molly and Arthur had come into the kitchen in the Burrow and were sat on the floor listening with the others.

"Bloody Potter trying to take credit for this now as well is he." Snape sneered.

Remus was on his feet with his wand about three inches from Snape's face pointing directly between his eyes and he said in a deadly quiet voice, "Be extremely careful what you say next and in the future. There is no possible way that Harry could have known that your precious Dark Lord was dead unless he was responsible."

Halfway through Remus' statement Kingsley and Tonks came into the kitchen and Dumbledore said, "It's alright Remus we are all perfectly aware that it was Harry that was responsible." Whilst Dumbledore was speaking Snape stormed out of the room barging past the two Aurors.

"So it was Harry who did it, it appears that everyone with the Dark Mark just died," said Tonks, "and did I understand correctly that he killed Voldemort as well. Bloody powerful magic that, remind me not to argue with him."

"Then why isn't Snape dead?" Asked Mad Eye. "He carries the Dark Mark, Kingsley I want him arrested and given the Althea test until it shows clear, then we will fill him up with Ministry full strength and listen to him squeal."

"Excuse me Professor Moody," Hermione asked, "but what is the Althea test?"

"Ah Miss Granger," he replied good naturedly, "it is a test to determine if someone has gone to the trouble of making themselves immune to Veritaserum, there aren't many good reasons for doing that. Anyway the immunity needs to be continuously reinforced, we will wait for it to wear off then feed him some full strength and see what he has to say for himself."

"Well I should be going to bed now," said Harry, "if you come over in the morning Headmaster I will tell you alone what happened, goodnight everyone." With that they shut down the Floo connection from the Burrow.

They all stood up from the floor, Molly went to make a cup of tea the others sat at the table without saying very much until she had given each of them a cup of tea, then Arthur asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Ginny said, "Harry killed Voldemort."

"How?" asked Molly.

"He's a love god and he gave him an overdose of love," said Hermione smiling.

Arthur's eyebrows disappeared upwards and he simply said, "Well?"

Harry said, "First you must promise that what I tell you goes no further ever." Molly and Arthur promised and Harry continued. "Ginny, Hermione and I were saying a very passionate birthday goodnight when Voldemort decided to break into my mind. I don't think that he could do anything about the blast of love that came charging from me down the connection, apparently it vaporised him."

Molly then said severely, "So that's why Ginny has her nightdress on inside out?"

Ginny looked furious.

"I told you that it was very passionate," he said, "but I assure you that she still had her knickers on, as did Hermione."

Before Molly could say anything else Ginny erupted, "Last night I tried to get Harry to take my virginity as his birthday present but he told me that as much as he wanted it I would have to save it for him until we were married. So don't you dare start on him this was all our idea and I had the idea before Hermione even arrived here so don't try blaming her either."

"No more dear!" Arthur said to Molly, "We have heard all we need to know and whatever else the world is a better place with Voldemort gone. Now we should all go to bed and if I read this situation correctly both of the girls are very safe with Harry, so I don't mind if they want to sleep in Harry's bed with him. Would you like me to do a stretching spell on your bed son?"

Ginny said, "Yes please dad," and she went around and gave her dad a cuddle.

Molly came around and gave Harry a cuddle then said, "Sorry I was so sharp with you and I wouldn't trust Arthur to stretch an elastic band so I will do it for you."

They all stood and went up the stairs so they didn't notice a beetle take off from the ceiling and fly out of the window.

**AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2 Strange Ally

**Disclaimer: **Thank you J. K. Rowling for letting us play with your children in your world, you own everything in this story except the plot.

**Authors Notes: PLEASE READ. **

I have been asked 'what is my other story with this ship', it is called '**A Week in the Life of Harry Potter**.' If you read it please review it, I am still not sure if I should continue it.  
Also I have been asked to update '**Love Conquers All**' (HP/HG), the last chapter I put out for that story weeks ago was again well over six thousand words and it has received TWO reviews, to me that speaks for itself, nobody wants the continuation, so I won't bother writing it. If you did not know of this story and decide to read it each chapter is well over six thousand words so please comment on them.  
This story is a replacement for 'Escape and 17,' because of the confirmation of Ginny's birthday, all the same ideas will be used in this story. So for the moment I will concentrate on this story for a little while and see how it goes.  
****

**Chapter 2: A Strange Ally. **

Harry awoke to find both his loved ones smiling at him, "Morning angels, I love you both." They both responded by trying to prove how much they loved him with their lips and tongues.

A few minutes later Ginny asked, "It's very quiet in here what time is it?"

Hermione replied, "It's eight fifteen, it should be noisier than this."

Harry removed the silencing charm by waving his hand and it sounded like a small riot outside, they all got out of bed and quickly put on dressing gowns then Harry unlocked and opened the bedroom door.

Outside the door were Molly, Arthur and Ron all with their wands out and Ginny said, "I need a wee," and she pushed past all of them and went into the loo.

Arthur asked very seriously, "What did you do to the door, none of us could open it?" Ginny came out of the loo and Hermione went in.

"I just waved my hand at it and thought that I didn't want it to open, like this," and he waved his hand at the door and it closed then Hermione came out and Harry went into the loo for a minute.

When Harry came out of the loo all five of them had their wands out and were trying to open his bedroom door including Hermione, he waved his hand at it and it opened he then started down stairs saying, "Would you like me to make breakfast for everyone mum?" Molly immediately started hurrying down the stairs after him leaving the others to argue amongst themselves on the landing, then after thinking for a few seconds he waved his hand at the table and he asked, "Is this alright?" the table was covered with a huge Hogwarts style breakfast.

Molly looked at him then went and tasted a few things then she called up the stairs, "Come on you lot, your breakfast is ready!" A thumping like a charging rhino started, they thought that it must be Ron thinking of food. Molly smiled at Harry and told him, "That really is very good and you should read this," and she passed him the Daily Prophet.

They all took seats around the table except Arthur he said, "My that looks good, reminds me of Hogwarts, but I have to go to work."

Harry smiled and said "There's an Apparation ban in force at the moment so you might as well have some breakfast."

"Well I never," Arthur said sitting down to breakfast and smiling, "I just tried to go across the room and couldn't so I might just as well eat some of that excellent looking breakfast."

So he did.

"So what are we going to do about the crowd outside?" asked Ron after they had been eating for about ten minutes.

Hermione answered his question with two of her own, "What crowd outside? What do they want?"

"They're by the gate and we don't know what they want," said Molly, "none of us has dared to go out and ask them yet."

The grate erupted and Luna stepped out dusting herself off, she was closely followed by the Headmaster who said, "Good morning everyone. There seems to be an Apparation ward in force, Luna was kind enough to let me come this way."

"Oh I'm sorry Headmaster," Harry said, "I did it to make Arthur have some breakfast but I see he has finished now." Harry waved his hand and continued, "The ward has been lifted."

Ginny asked, "Should we go and see what the crowed outside want?"

Molly replied, "Not until after you have read the Prophet!"

After talking to the Headmaster for a couple of minutes Arthur said, "I must go to work. Bye all!" and he apparated away.

Of course Harry was sat between the girls so he picked up the paper and held it up and the three of them started reading the front page:

**The Daily Prophet. **

_Friday the 1st August 1997_

**VOLDEMORT IS DEAD **

**HARRY POTTER NOW 'THE LOVE GOD WHO LIVED' **

At approximately eleven thirty last night during an attempted mental attack by the Dark Lord on 'the boy who lived' Voldemort, (aka he who must not be named,) was destroyed with a blast of energy returned to him by Harry Potter. At this time it is believed that the adoration of his girlfriend was responsible for the love discharge with which he hurled Voldemort into oblivion. It is also suspected that this has killed all those carrying the Dark Mark...

Harry started putting the paper down, Ginny was giggling but Hermione took it from him and continued reading the article.

"Well, after seeing that, I think that I can guess what the crowd outside all want," said Harry with a smirk.

Still grinning Ginny said, "Well they can't have the 'Love God Who Lived', he's ours." Then she kissed him.

Hermione finished reading the article and said to the Headmaster, "Well for Rita Skeeter that was a very accurate article and all in all very subdued, what's she up to?"

"How accurate was it?" asked the Headmaster who as yet had not heard the whole story from the trio.

"Well," she answered, "Ginny and I were giving Harry an extremely passionate Birthday kiss goodnight," her ears matched the colour of Luna's radish earrings, "and when Voldemort tried to break into Harry's head he found a bit more occupied than he bargained for." She looked puzzled for a second, "But the only place she could of learned what she has printed, was in this room last night after we said goodnight to you on the Floo we were sat here talking with Mr and Mrs Weasley. So that means she knows a whole lot more than she has printed in this article but the additional information would only cause embarrassment to us three, nothing more."

The Headmaster replied with a puzzled smile, "Maybe she is learning restraint at long last and what's with the wandless magic Harry?"

Harry waved his hand towards the back door and answered, "It started last night after the fracas with Voldemort, I just sort of knew that I did not need a wand anymore and it seems quite powerful. I have locked the backdoor can you open it please Headmaster?"

Albus went to the door and cast several spells at the door then smiling said, "If I try anything stronger than that it would probably remove the wall and bring the house down around our ears. What did you do Harry?"

"I simply told the door not to open!" he answered.

"Well it seems that the power we both knew was locked inside you has been released at last, we will have to call a conclave of the Magisterium when we return to Hogwarts." the Headmaster said, "Be very careful with the power you may well be Magi and you will need to learn to control it.

So we will tell everyone that what the Prophet has printed is as near as we know the truth, which although I find it strange for Rita Skeeter and the Prophet, is also true."

Hermione was looking confused, "Why are you calling the Roman Catholic Church Bishops for a meeting?"

"Ah Miss Granger, your vast fund of knowledge again," the Headmaster was smiling. "The Magisterium is far, far older than Rome let alone its church, it is the High Council of the Magi, who are the most powerful Witches and Wizards in the world."

"Thank you headmaster, should we go and visit your fan club now darling?" and this time Hermione kissed Harry as she said it.

"I think that I shall come out with you," said the Headmaster, "it may well be very interesting and amazingly thanks to you three I find that I have nothing particular to do all day."

"I'm sorry but I will have to clean and tidy the kitchen," Molly said, so Harry waved his hand and the detritus of breakfast disappeared also Hermione, Ginny and himself were clothed and the kitchen was pristine, "Oh, I can come as well then." A smiling Molly concluded.

As they were heading towards the gathering by the gate Ron said, "The crowd has nearly doubled since earlier mum."

Looking at the Headmaster Ginny said, "Do you think that they would like a party to celebrate Voldemort's downfall?"

"I think that that is an extremely good idea, if your mother doesn't mind of course." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

Molly agreed that a party would be a very good idea and by this time they were about five yards from the gathering and the Headmaster said in a loud voice, "We thought that we should have a party to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort."

There was a loud cheer at this announcement but then one lone dissenting woman's voice screamed, "I want no party I want to make him suffer, _Advada Kedavra_!"

The green blast hurtled towards Hermione but Harry stepped in the way and dissipated the spell. There was total stunned silence and Harry said, "Come and tell me how I have wronged you." It could be seen that the woman was coming forward, although it appeared to be against her will. There were six pops as half a dozen Aurors arrived they included Tonks and Kingsley, but ignoring them Harry continued talking to the woman, "Please tell me the problem."

The woman looked fearfully at the Aurors but said, "Last night you killed my husband and two sons."

"If it was what I think then it was Voldemort who killed your family," Harry said looking sorry, "it became inevitable when Voldemort bound their souls to his through the Dark Mark they accepted from him. I did not know that when I vanquished Voldemort all of his marked minions would also die, but had I known I believe I would still have had to vanquish him."

The woman crumbled in a crying heap on the floor and said through her sobs, "Of course you are right, the world had to be rid of him. Are you going to give me to the Aurors now?"

"Of course I won't give you to the Aurors, I forgive you," he said, "you are bound to be upset and I understand your sorrow." Then he turned to the crowd and called, "Rita, a moment of your time please!"

Molly had started comforting the crying woman and together with Tonks, was leading her over to a seat and gave her a cup of tea then when she had recovered sufficiently sent her to her home.

Meanwhile, Rita Skeeter came forward and said, "Good morning Harry. Did you enjoy my article in the Prophet this morning?"

"Yes I did," he replied loudly, "it was very accurate but actually I was just checking that you didn't know that woman's name?"

Rita gave him a big smile and said, "Well that's a funny thing now it's just gone from my mind completely."

Harry with his own smile then said, "Good so you can print everything that has happened out here and if you were to run it as a special edition you could also tell everyone about the party we are having here all day."

"You are welcome to attend Rita," the Headmaster said then added quietly, "but if we catch you as a beetle we will swat you."

Rita grinned, nodded and _'Disapparated'_.

Professor Dumbledore turned to the crowd and said, "In about half an hour we will open the gates for a party and you are all welcome, why don't you go and get ready and bring your friends?" He cast a one-way mirror across the gate preventing the visitors seeing what was happening in the garden but allowing those inside to see out.

With a note of panic Molly said to everybody in general and nobody in particular, "We don't have enough room there are likely to be hundreds coming, what are we going to do?"

"Well Molly," Albus said, "you go in and make some tea for us all and we will see what we can do."

Harry, the Headmaster and the Aurors stayed outside and all the others went into the kitchen for tea, five minutes later Albus and Harry went into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Immediately Hermione confronted Harry, "Did you know that you could stop the killing curse from that woman?"

"I guessed," he said, "I was not certain."

"And what would of happened if you had died?" she was starting to get a little angry.

"If that curse had hit you there was no chance that you would survive it and you would now be dead," he said, "I figured that there was a ninety-five percent chance that I could survive it with no ill effects. I did so now we are both here to enjoy the party, so be happy, stop complaining."

Hermione was somewhat mollified, then smiling at him and she said, "What are we going to do with you Mr Potter?"

"Not a lot." He said with his cheeky grin.

Tonks had come in with them and asked, "How are the preparations for the party going?"

"Fine," said Harry.

"That was very informative," snapped Ron, who received a slap from Luna for his rudeness.

"We have sent a few House Elves for some Ale and Ogdens Finest Fire-Whisky, apart from that everything else is ready." Harry said calmly sipping his tea.

"Headmaster I didn't know that wizards were allowed to keep one wife for every ten million Galleons they had," said Luna dreamily.

"Oh, the solicitor didn't quote that law fully," Professor Dumbledore replied, "the rule is, 'Any person subject to magical law is permitted one matrimonial partner for every ten million Galleons they have.' So either Witches or Wizards may have more than one husband or wife, Mr McMahon only told Harry the bit that was relevant to him."

Tonks said, "We still haven't caught the slightest whiff of Snape, Albus."

Harry waved his hand and Hermione said, "What did you just do Harry?"

He smiled and told her, "I just set an anti greasy haired potions teacher ward," everyone burst out laughing, "it will allow him to enter but as soon as he does he will be restrained."

Curiously Tonks asked, "What do you mean by restrained Harry?"

He waved his hand and told Tonks and the Headmaster to Apparate across the room, they both did as asked but when they arrived at the other side of the room neither of them moved.

Harry went over first to Tonks, he released her and said, "That is what I mean by restrained."

He then released the Headmaster who was smiling and said, "Very effective, lets go to a party."

So they did.

Molly was the first to get outside and she saw at least fifty Hogwarts House Elves waiting to help people with food and drink then looking at her garden she immediately realised that it had been stretched enormously. Outside the kitchen door was a paved patio that was at least fifty yards to a side and on it were half a dozen long trestle tables laden with food and drinks of all kinds. There were also another six even longer trestle tables with benches either side for people to sit at and eat. The patch of weedy grass that had passed for a lawn had grown to about five or six acres of lush, velvety flat lawn and on it were a lot of circular tables of various sizes all with chairs. In the centre of the lawn was a large dance floor with a stage in the middle for a band.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry went over to the gate and Harry looking at the people outside opened a small door in the mirror, first the 'Weird Sisters' and then 'Celestina Warbeck' with her backing group came through into the garden.

All the ladies that came in took the opportunity to kiss Harry and Celestina acting as spokesperson for them all said, "We heard that you were having a big party so we have come to play for you as a thank you for what you have done for us all. We have put out the word and some more bands will probably be arriving later."

All the ladies took the opportunity to kiss Harry again and then both groups set off chatting amicably and walking together towards the stage.

Next Harry cast some security wards on the gate and grounds, then an anchored an exclusion bubble around the three of them after that he removed the mirror and opened the gate.

Within seconds a hoard of screaming girls had surrounded them, but they couldn't reach the trio because of the bubble, after a few minutes they started to calm down slightly and Harry said, "If you all behave reasonably we will have a great party if you don't I will either have to stay in this bubble or leave and I don't think that that would be fair, do you?" The last was said with a pout and the sighs could be heard a hundred yards away, then he continued, "Now if you all set about having a good party we can come out from in here and enjoy ourselves with you, I promise that we will try to get around and talk to as many of you as possible."

Gradually a few of the girls started to move away, slowly the movement built up, eventually there was only one small group of girls left then Ginny looking at them said that we know all these from Hogwarts, the four were Lavender, Parvati her sister Padma and Cho Chang.

Harry removed the bubble and with a grin Lavender said, "Ok Potter which one of them is it?"

"Lavender," said Harry with a grin of his own, "I'm very disappointed in you, I would have thought that you and Parvati would have made a guess and told everybody by now."

For a change Lavender looked serious, "This isn't the time for any of our wild ramblings Harry."

"We are not going to answer the question," he said indicating the girls all around watching them intently, "if word gets out who it is there is liable to be a murder," the four girls giggled. "I can't kiss any of you either," Cho looked especially hurt, "because there are about five hundred girls all watching just looking for a precedent and I don't want calluses on my lips." Harry was relieved because Cho seemed to accept this and all the girls laughed, "We had all better move on now." He finished and they moved on to the party that was quickly warming up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The Minister for Magic had arrived at about six with a bunch of Ministry cronies, they looked like they were a typical bunch of politicians on a diplomatic mission, so nobody had paid any attention to any of them, this was very much a party for the people. After about an hour one of the hangers on climbed up on the stage and tried to make a speech but Harry simply cast a silencing charm on him until he gave up and after about another half an hour they all left looking most despondent.

At about nine forty five when it had become dark, there was a huge display of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes fireworks that was provided of course by Fred and George and everybody thoroughly enjoyed it.

It was ten thirty in the evening and the party had been going for over twelve hours and showed no sign of easing up; another three musical groups had arrived during the day and they were all taken turns to keep the crowd entertained and partying during their breaks.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry had quietly surreptitiously went into the deserted lounge of the burrow all declaring themselves to be absolutely knackered. They had each brought a couple of bottles of Butterbeer with them, the girls flopped onto a small sofa and Harry into an armchair near them.

"I am definitely ready for my bed tonight." Harry said taking a mouthful from one of his bottles.

"We are as well," said Ginny only half managing to stifle a yawn, "is there anyone in particular we should say goodnight to?"

"Apart from all the Professors and your mum and dad you mean?" answered Hermione.

"I think we could get away with just the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall and your parents." Offered Harry.

"Who all happen to be here now," said Professor McGonagall leading the other three in and sitting in another comfortable chair, "a brilliant party, I think."

The others sat around the room and there was a tap on the door, Rita Skeeter put her head in and said, "I have a bit of a problem can I talk to you all for a minute."

"Come I and sit for a bit," said Arthur, "what's the problem?"

Harry waved his hand and said, "I have put a privacy bubble around the room."

"One of the gentlemen," Rita began, "with the Minister for Magic has asked me to run an article on the front page of tomorrows Prophet about them being snubbed at your party, what should I do?"

After about three seconds Hermione asked, "How are you with long headlines?"

"Fine, what were you thinking of?" Rita replied.

"Well the ministry has asked you to so you must run an article, why don't you try, 'MINISTRY DELEGATION IGNORED WHEN THEY TRIED TO USURP HARRY POTTERS PARTY.' Do you think that you could work with that?" offered Hermione.

"I prefer 'THE LOVE GOD WHO LIVED' to 'HARRY POTTER' don't you?" asked Professor McGonagall with a big smile.

Then the Headmaster said, "You should change USURP to USE then keep what Minerva said and add 'FOR POLITICAL ENDS.' How does that sound?"

Ginny had been scribbling it on a piece of parchment, so she read it back, **"MINISTRY DELEGATION IGNORED WHEN THEY TRIED TO USE THE LOVE GOD WHO LIVED'S PARTY FOR POLITICAL ENDS."**

Harry had a big smile on his face and he asked, "I hope that it won't be too much of a problem for you to work an article around that headline Rita?"

Rita with a huge smile of her own said, "It will be a bit of a struggle but I think that I might just be able to manage it. Thank you for your help and goodnight to you all." Then she left still grinning.

"You know I don't think that I will be able to sleep if I don't get something to eat." As Harry said this there was a pop and Dobby appeared.

He bowed low and said, "What would Mr Harry Potter Sir like to eat?"

Ron and Luna came in and he said, "Did someone just mention food and what was Rita Skeeter smiling about when she left?"

"I think that we are all a bit hungry," Molly said, "so we will go and sit at the table and you please bring us a selection of supper food."

By the time they reached the table it was well laden with food so they all sat around the table and started eating, after about fifteen minutes Ron said again, "So why was Rita grinning?"

"Well," Hermione said, "we just wrote tomorrow morning's headline for the Prophet, I suggest you read it." She rested her head on Harry's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What are we doing tomorrow darling?" asked Ginny yawning again and resting her head on his other shoulder.

"I thought that we might go to the Potters Wheel, what do you think?" he said.

"That's the Potters family home isn't it?" asked Luna, "We are going to the Quibbler offices tomorrow, aren't we Ronald."

Ginny mumbled, "That sounds fine," and started snoring quietly.

Harry could see that Hermione was asleep as well so he said, "Goodnight everyone," and levitated the girls up to bed. He did a switching spell for their clothes to nightclothes then placed them on either side of the bed, he closed but did not lock the door and put a silencing charm on the outer wall of his room to keep out most of the party noise. He put out the light and climbed into the middle of the bed then he put one arm around each of the girls who snuggled up to him and after kissing each of them gently he was asleep in seconds.

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**

**Authors Note:  
**It annoys me when people write thank you' to reviewers at the beginning of chapters so I am writing mine at the end so you don't have to read through them to find the story.

**Hello2** Thank you for your review, you should read the Authors Notes at the top for information on 'Love Conquers All.'

**Big Bada** Thank you for your review

**Thor-uk 2000** Thank you for your review, I am still having trouble getting enough together to write a sequel to 'A Week in the Life of HP'

**Bronzed Rider** Thank you for your review 

**Aravilar Faenya** Thank you for your review, see the notes at the top

**Solo 2733** Thank you for your review

**David M Potter** Thank you for your review

**2 much vodka** Thank you for your review, I suggest that you should have read the summary before reading the story and try being constructive in future. I don't think that my characters are particularly OOC, they are over a year older than at the end of OotP and there is a lot of difference in a 14-year-old girl and one who is almost 16.

**Dragon 451** Thank you for your review, not all the Death Eaters are gone.

**KD-Kid** Thank you for your review

**Outraged** Thank you for your review, I hope that this chapter redresses the balance a little.

**Fruitcake** Thank you for your review

**Bloody Awesome** Thank you for your review

**Mr Bladder X** Thank you for your review

**Ground Shaker** Thank you for your review

**Tarkas 1956** Thank you for your review

So once again, thank you all very much for reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3 the Potters Wheel

**Disclaimer:** J. K. Rowling is queen of this universe and she owns everything.

**Authors Notes: PLEASE READ**: Thank you for all your reviews as you know the more reviews I get the quicker you will get the next chapter. For those of you who appear to be living with the hope that Harry will have a harem forget it, I think that I would go mad if I tried to write my way down that road, especially if Cho was involved. 

For everyone who isn't aware, 'dd,' in the Welsh alphabet is sounded like 'th,' in the English, so note my name and another in this chapter.

So when you read it **PLEASE REVIEW** it.

**Chapter 3 the Potters Wheel.**

Harry awoke with the normal sounds of the house percolating through the door and the far off noise of the party apparently still doing pretty well, he had deliberately only soundproofed the outside wall so that the noises from the outside could still filter around the edges.

He had started to slide down the bed when a hand clutched his hair and Hermione's voice said, "And just where do you think you are off to Mr Potter?"

He moved back up the bed, relieving the pressure on his hair and said, "I was only going to look out the window to see how the party was getting on."

Hermione started kissing him and a sleepy Ginny said, "There is no need to do that you silly boy, it's only seven thirty and you have better things to do. We had no kisses yesterday and we have to start catching up."

As soon as Hermione stopped kissing him Ginny took over and Hermione started getting up saying, "I will look to see how the party is getting on," as she reached the window she said, "there are at least a couple of hundred people still partying and someone has put up four giant tents probably for sleeping when they get too tired, or too drunk. So the party is doing absolutely fine without us."

She climbed back across the bed and took over kissing duty from Ginny who got up and went for a wee and when she came back she changed places with Hermione who went and did the same.

When Hermione returned Harry said, "I think we should go for a shower, we are going to the Potters Wheel today so we will be on our own most of the day and we will have plenty of time to catch up with our kissing before the day is over."

By eight fifteen Luna and Ron had joined them and they made their way out onto the patio and sat at one of the long trestle tables, immediately several House Elves brought them a wide selection of breakfast food and several jugs of Pumpkin Juice. The five of them had sat on one side of the table the other side of the table rapidly filled up with young people all telling them how happy Harry had made them.

Just after eight thirty an owl brought them a copy of the Daily Prophet, it had 'With my compliments R.S.' scribbled across the top so they showed the headlines to Ron and Luna, **"MINISTRY DELEGATION IGNORED WHEN THEY TRIED TO USE THE LOVE GOD WHO LIVED'S PARTY FOR POLITICAL ENDS."**

Hermione read the whole article smiling most of the time and laughing out loud once or twice, when she had finished she told them that Rita was very complimentary to them and the party but the newspaper article certainly wouldn't endear her to the Ministry. Then she added that the Ministry should have known better than to expect Rita Skeeter to dole out free propaganda on their behalf without any incentive and very explicit instructions.

The trio left the table and went to tell Mrs Weasley that they were going to look at the Potters Wheel and they would see her later. Molly who was distractedly talking to one of the Hogwarts house elves who was trying to polish everything in the kitchen, just said, "Ok dears, I will see you a bit later, enjoy yourselves."

Ginny, Hermione and Harry were stood in a small circle in Harry's bedroom and he took out the 'P' key and thought it to expand and when it was about six inches high he stopped it expanding, the three of them held it and Harry touched it with his wand. They felt like they were slipping into a warm bath then the feeling changed and they felt like they were stepping out of a cool shower completely refreshed and they were no longer in Harry's bedroom in the Burrow.

Ginny and Hermione were both smiling as they released the key so Harry shrunk it and put it in his pocket as he said, "Well I'm glad that that was no ordinary Portkey, I hate them, it was a very pleasant ride." Both of the girls agreed with him.

They all started looking at their surroundings and they found themselves in a fair sized Entrance Hall inside what they believed to be the hefty double front doors of the house, these were behind them and another set of internal double doors in front of them. To their left was an outsized elegant old fireplace with a big pot of Floo powder beside it and to their right was another ornate set of very elegant but rather strange looking double doors.

The internal double doors opened revealing a graceful inner hall of considerable size, with small tables, chairs and several elegant writing desks around the walls. Two female house elves acknowledged them and the taller said to the shorter elf, "The Master has come!" the short elf disappeared with a pop and the taller one bowed low to the trio and said, "Welcome Master and your friends, my name is Jemma and I am the head house elf for your house."

There were a series of pops and the shorter elf reappeared accompanied by another four elves, they all bowed low and Jemma introduced them, "All the elves help to take care of the house but they also have other specific duties. This is 'Lodi' he is the gardener and this is 'Memo' he looks after the Muggle installations and equipment. This is Suria she is the cook, Mimi is the ladies maid she will look after your hair, nails and anything else you require and lastly this is Jiffs she is the librarian and knows where to find information on nearly everything. How may we be of service to you?" Jiffs was the elf that had been with Jemma originally.

Harry was looking slightly overwhelmed but said, "Thank you all for looking after the house in my absence, we have come for the day to see the house, so we would like someone to show us around please."

Speaking first to the elves Jemma replied, "You may carry on with what you were doing," then looking at the three she continued, "It will be my honour to show you around myself."

Hermione could restrain herself no longer and said, "Good morning Jemma my name is Hermione and I am very pleased to meet you. Are you all happy here and is there too much work for you?"

"We have heard much of you from Dobby Miss Hermione," Jemma answered with a small smile, "and yes we are all very happy here and in reality there is not very much work at all, however there are over thirty bedrooms and if ever all of them should fill up permanently we would appreciate more staff. Shall we start on the tour?"

"My name is Ginny and I am also pleased to meet you Jemma, so yes could we start the tour please?"

"I have also heard much of you from Dobby Miss Ginny and I am pleased to meet you," Jemma replied then pointing at the double doors to the right, "So let us begin with these strange looking doors, they are the portal to the Potter Lodge in Barbados and at this time may only be opened by the Master but there is a book in the Master's Study that gives instructions as to how all the restricted access controls can be modified. The Floo is connected but at the moment only the Master can use it to enter."

Harry stopped Jemma and said, "Will you please just call us by our names, I do not like to be called 'the Master' and I do not like to own slaves, but I also know that it would be very cruel of me to just set you all free. I would like to have free willing helpers so sometime in the future we will have to discuss an acceptable compromise. Shall we carry on?" Hermione seemed somewhat mollified by this statement from Harry.

They turned to the right as they passed through the inner double doors into the large Inner Hall it had one door on the left hand side and three on the right, a wide stairway at the far end was leading up to the first floor with a door in the corner of the end wall either side of the staircase. Jemma looking only slightly contrite told them that the door immediately to their right was a toilet with a twin the other side of the doorway but they carried straight on through the first of three doors on the right hand side of the hall.

They had entered a large Muggle looking office and they could see ten desks with telephones and at least four computers, there were printers, Fax machines and a comprehensive selection of other office equipment.

Hermione said, "If you came in here from outside you would be aware of nothing magical, this office could be staffed with Muggles and they would know no different."

"Indeed Hermione," Jemma said smiling, "this office was always staffed by Muggles some of whom still work for you in an office in Pont y Myrddin the local village, they are waiting for you to take up residence again to move back here. They have a squib in charge of them, also several other have strong connections to magical families but even quite sceptical Muggles living in a place with a name like Pont y Myrddin, tend to believe, a little, in magic."

They left the office and continued up the hall to the next room that proved to be a very formal red and gold lounge, Ginny said, "We will have to lighten this room up a bit, it looks most uncomfortable."

"No we shouldn't," said Hermione with a grin, "this is for people who at times you have to have in your house but don't necessarily want to stay too long, like those plonkers with the Minister for Magic yesterday."

Jemma laughed, "You are exactly right, all the seating is extremely uncomfortable except for the residents for them it has a selective cushioning charms and is at least reasonably comfortable."

They left the visitors lounge and went to the last door on that side of the hall where they found the formal dining room that would seat at least fifty people with ease, this room was also red and gold. Jemma remarked that it was a good job that these last two rooms were rarely used.

The group walked diagonally back across the hall to the double doors in the middle of the far wall, "This used to be a Ballroom," Jemma said as they entered the room, "but as you can see it is now a party room, I believe it will be Ginny's birthday soon, will you be giving her a party?"

The room was huge, it had small tables with chairs all around the edges, a stage for a band was at the left hand end and all along the right hand end was what looked like the longest bar they had ever seen in a house. Both Harry and Hermione could tell from Ginny's face that she thought that a birthday party in this room would be an excellent idea.

So with an extremely mischievous grin, Harry said to Hermione, "I don't think she would want a party do you?"

Hermione, with an absolutely deadpan expression, answered, "No I don't think she would, do you think that maybe we should ask her sometime?"

Ginny couldn't hold out any longer, "I want one, I want one you know I do, you two stop messing me about." She started hitting them playfully.

Harry asked, "Jemma do you think that the other staff would mind if we had a party for Ginny here?"

Jemma was beaming, "I think that the staff would be overjoyed to give Ginny her birthday party and I know that they would like you to bring some friends to come and stay for a while Harry, but I am sorry I must ask you to guide me in arranging the accommodation, what are your intension's towards these two young ladies?"

Harry blushed and said, "Well I haven't asked them yet but when I get up the courage I will ask them both to marry me. However, Hermione and I have one and Ginny has two years to complete at Hogwarts, so in the unlikely event they accept my proposal, we will not be ready to marry for a few years yet."

"I see," said Jemma with a smile, "so if we complete the tour of the ground floor then I will point out the important doors upstairs and leave you to explore the bedrooms on your own. Would you like lunch at twelve-thirty?"

"That would be great," said Hermione with a smile, "so lets get on."

They came out of the party room, turned left and went straight through the door to the left of the stairs, immediately to their left was a door which led behind the bar in the party room so they took the door next to it, they were in the library.

It looked like Hogwarts library and Hermione's eyes lit up then Jiffs who was already in the library said, "We have well over fifty thousand books in the library and Harry, I suggest that you take these two to read as soon as you can." He took the books thanking her and shrinking them he put them in his pocket.

A voice boomed out, "Let me see him then!"

Jemma led them about five yards up the central isle and asked them to turn around. They were facing the portrait of a very imposing looking man, but all the books were distracting Hermione. The man in the portrait had long golden hair and bright golden eyes that seemed to hold a great depth of wisdom and compassion, at his waist was buckled a silver sword with a ruby in the hilt.

The name tag under the portrait read 'Godric Gryffindor' and he said, "So you are the grandson who finally vanquished the Dark Lord, I expected someone more impressive, more imposing."

"Am I your descendant?" was all Harry could manage to splutter.

"Yes forty-five generations or their abouts," Gryffindor replied, "you get on with your tour of the house and come back to talk with me when you have a few hours, I have been waiting the best part of a thousand years so there's no great rush."

They left the library and went straight across the corridor into a room that could have been a model for the Gryffindor common room. Jemma told them that the room was known as the quiet study, it was all red with gold also it was very quiet and relaxing, they collapsed into squishy armchairs in front of the fireplace.

Hermione asked, "Why are you two looking so bewildered?"

Ginny said in a hushed voice, "You do realise who Harry is descended from, don't you?"

"Yes me!" said a quiet but friendly and encouraging voice from above the mantelpiece, they looked up to see the portrait of a kindly old man dressed in pale blue robes, he was tall and slim with long grey hair and beard, however his emerald eyes were an exact match for Harry's.

The plaque at the bottom of the frame read, 'Myrddin Emrys commonly known as Merlin.' An astounded, "Oh my!" was all Hermione could manage to squeak out. Jemma brought them all tea, which they started to sip slowly.

"Godric Gryffindor was nine generations after me," Merlin told them, "don't worry about all his bluster, his bark is a lot worse than his bite. Now you all carry on with your tour and we will find time to talk properly some time in the future."

The trio were all rather stunned when they left the room that Harry had, in his head re-christened Merlin's study they turned right and went down the rest of the corridor they passed through another door into the very large kitchen. Stairs up to the first floor were immediately to their left so they chose to go around to the right.

The first door they came to was the pantry and there were more stairs in it but these were spiral and as they were leading down to the cellars, they elected not to investigate them at the moment. The group went straight on through a door into what could best be called a games or family room it was light, airy, fairly modern and comfortable with all sorts of indoor games equipment. They passed through a door in the left hand wall into a television room, it was simply that a room with a lot of comfortable sofas and chairs facing a large television with a Video' player under it, one wall of the room was covered with racks and racks of video-films.

Jemma led them back across the kitchen, this time as they went they noticed a couple of doors that led out to the garden, they entered a fairly modern but very comfortable looking lounge and Emma said, "This is just a lounge so we won't hang around in here you can look at it properly some other time and I am sorry if we appear to be rushing but it is the next room that is most important, you will have to open the door Harry," when he did Jemma led them into the Master study. "It is only eleven thirty now so I will leave you here to look around for an hour. This is the 'Access Book' it will tell you how to modify all the restricted access charms that can be altered and if you need anything else just call."

The Master study had two walls with picture windows overlooking the extensive garden, another wall was full of books and the forth had a tapestry of the 'Family Tree' the family name on the top of which had been changed from Emrys to Gryffindor and then to Potter.

They found a pot of tea on a small table and after pouring themselves a cup they settled themselves on a small sofa and spent ten minutes kissing and settling down before Hermione said, "Maybe we should start looking around?"

They finished their tea and stood to look around, immediately both the girls sat back down and Ginny said, "Yuck! Everything's out of focus, but only when I try to look as it, if I look at you or just around casually it's ok."

Hermione picked up the 'Access Book', "It has to be a charm but I can't read this either, you try Harry." Hermione was starting to sound really frustrated.

Harry took the book and sat back down to read it, after about ten minutes he took out his wand then stood up and cast a charm that included Hermione's and Ginny's names and then he said, "Try to look at things again."

Ginny went to look at the tapestry that was on one of the walls and said, "I can read this now."

"Well I still can't read this," said a very annoyed sounding Hermione having just taken the 'Access Book' back off Harry.

"I could have told you that," Harry said, "it says so in the book that only the Master of the house can read it. It also says that if I read it to anyone else their memories will be erased."

"That would take seriously powerful magic, who could do that?" Hermione snapped, she was getting quite rattled at not getting to know everything.

"Well let's see," suggested Ginny with a grin, "we have already met Merlin and Godric Gryffindor, also from this family tree I have discovered that one of Dumbledore's grandfathers was a Potter and the Master of the Potters Wheel, I bet he was no squib. I don't think we need to look much further and by the way 'Master' is only the title of the head of the house and their have been nearly as many female as male Masters."

This seemed to placate Hermione a little so she and Harry went to look at the Family Tree as well, after a couple of minutes he said, "Look, Idris Potter who was the Headmaster's grand-dad had a sister who married Rhys Evans and here is the line to my mum."

Harry went very quiet and moved over and started looking at the wall full of books the two girls followed him they stood either side of him, ostensibly looking at the books but cuddling him at the same time, then Hermione said, "I can't read the titles of all these books."

"Well I am not reading them out to you until I have read all of the 'Access Book'." Harry said, "I don't want your memory erased, it's supposed to stop enemies who try to force information out of me, I can just tell them and their memories will be completely blank. Can you read the books that Jiffs gave us to read?" He took them out of his pocket and returned them to their normal size before passing them to her.

Ginny smiled knowingly at Harry when Hermione started excitedly looking at the books that Harry had been given to read, "They are called, 'The History of... and there have been some changes to the next bit, 'Myrddin's Manor' crossed out, then 'Godric's Grange' crossed out, finally 'the Potters Wheel' volume one and two." She excitedly opened volume one and soon frowned and passed them to Harry saying with a grin, "Oh Master. You must clear them for me to read, but at least you can."

Harry poked his tongue out at her before he took the books and cast the charms to enable Hermione and Ginny to read them. Ginny totally ignored the history books but Hermione immediately started to check them and from her expression it was obvious that she was now able to read them.

There was a knock on the door and Harry opened it, it was Jemma who said, "No one is allowed to enter the Masters Study unless directed or invited by the Master and if you want it cleaned you had better direct me to tell someone to clean it. But I have come to tell you that your lunch is ready."

Harry asked Jemma to make sure that someone cleaned the Master Study as she led them back across the kitchen to a friendly room they hadn't entered before alongside the games room. It was a family dining room with rather a small table set for three with very comfortable chairs and good but practical cutlery and crockery. After the trio sat down they were served a quite outstanding lunch by Suria who gave them a big toothy smile when they all complimented her on the excellence of her cooking and the food.

They finished lunch and headed back to the main entrance where they had seen the toilets, the girls went into the one with a lady on the door and Harry in the one with a gentleman. When he came out the girls weren't ready so he went to the entrance hall then using the 'Access Book' he opened the Floo and the Potter Lodge portal for the girls use.

Just as he had finished the girls came and Hermione asked, "What have you been doing?"

"I have been opening the Barbados portal and the Floo connection for your use," Harry answered, "so would one of you like to check the Floo?"

"If Ginny goes to the Burrow who knows what will happen," Hermione replied, "my parents are probably out shopping and they are expecting me to be away anyway." Hermione disappeared in the Floo and two minutes later reappeared confirming that it was working for her and they assumed that it would do the same for Ginny so they called Jemma.

When she came Jemma led them straight across the inner hall and up the main staircase she did a U-turn to the left and they followed her to the front of the house. They were shown two rather plainly decorated VIP bedrooms one in each corner of the front of the house and Jemma suggested that these would be suitable for Ginny and Hermione's parents. Despite the plain decoration the rooms were very large with en-suit bathrooms and large walk in wardrobes, they had king-sized beds and a sitting area that included a writing desk.

Jemma then led them to the back of the house where there were five doors in the corridor and pointing at them in turn Jemma said, "Wife, child, master, child and wife."

"They couldn't have always of been like this, my dad only had one wife!" Harry said, "And where do those stairs lead up too?" Harry had noticed that where the stairs came up from the kitchen there was a continuing set of stairs going up to the floor above them.

"No the rooms weren't always like this," Jemma replied, "we moved them around this morning when we knew what you intended, but we will rearrange them again when you get married and those stairs only lead up to our rooms and store rooms. Is one of you a 'morning' person?" she said to the girls.

"Well I'm not!" said Ginny decisively.

"I quite like mornings," admitted Hermione.

"Then you better have this room," suggested Jemma as they entered the room, "it faces east and gets the sunrise. What colour would you like it?" At the moment it was stark white.

"I rather like pale blues and greens." Hermione said.

Jemma waved her hand and the room became pastel blue and green, "How is that?"

"Beautiful, thank you very much." Hermione answered smiling.

Jemma walked to the western corner of the room where they faced a blank wall and said, "There are four hidden doors and the password for all of them is your own name. One of you try."

Harry said, "Harry." An elegant arch opened up and when they had all walked through it became a wall again and there was absolutely no sign of the arch, he smiled.

They were in a very pink child's room and they could see the room door down the other end of the room but they walked over to the next corner and with a small smile Hermione said, "Hermione." Straight away an elegant arch opened into what was obviously the master bedroom, both the girls were grinning like Cheshire cats as they walked into Harry's red and gold bedroom.

Having asked Ginny what colour she would prefer her room and both the girls what style and colour their parents would prefer Jemma said, "I think that you know enough now so I will leave you to explore on your own, if you want anything just call and one of us will come. Don't forget that you are expected home sometime." With that she disappeared with a small pop.

As soon as they were alone Hermione said, "Right Mr Potter Ginny and I have been talking and we have decided that if I am made Head Girl then I will need to celebrate and the best way I can think of is to have you take my virginity."

Whilst they were talking they were backing him towards his enormous bed.

"And strangely enough," Ginny continued, "forgetting all the bull, for my birthday present from you I want you to take my virginity and the matter isn't up for discussion."

They had reached his bed and they pushed him back onto it

"It has also come to our notice that you have suffered a flagrant miscarriage of justice," Hermione said, "we never finished giving you your birthday present," and she kissed him in a way that could only be described as fully.

When she eventually broke away he opened his eyes and saw that Ginny had absolutely nothing on but he only just had time to realise that his shoes and socks had been removed before Ginny's tongue was invading his mouth. His clothes seemed to disappear, as did any fleeting thoughts of resistance and he gave in to the delightful sensations that were permeating his body.

Hermione was kissing him and Ginny was nibbling his ear when she whispered, "Do you know that Hermione has never had a proper orgasm?"

He instantly realised what Ginny wanted him to do, so he rolled Hermione over and started moving slowly down her body paying particular attention to her breasts and nipples on the way down. He opened her knees and kneeling between her legs he started licking, sucking and nibbling her clitoris, it took no more than twenty seconds for her first orgasm. Harry was continuing to plunder Hermione's wetness with his mouth and tongue but for Harry this time it was different, Ginny had her head between his legs and she was moving her head up and down taking him deep into her mouth. In a couple of minutes Hermione had exploded again over his face and both she and Harry were well on their way to what proved to be simultaneous orgasms.

Ten minutes later they were still in a collapsed, breathless, cuddling, sticky heap, when Hermione said, "Oh my!" for the second time that day, "So that's what an orgasm is like."

"So you didn't like that then?" Ginny asked Hermione, with a cheeky grin.

"It was brilliant," she replied with a huge smile and by the way Harry the answer is yes."

"The answer to what is yes?" he asked sounding confused.

"The answer for both of us, to whether we will marry you silly," said Ginny.

"I think that he has received the message at last," Hermione said, "but do you think we should try to find Harry's bathroom?"

"Ever practical Hermione," Harry said grinning widely and trying to untangle himself from the intertwining of arms and legs, a lot of tickling and groping followed but eventually they all heaved themselves up off the bed and over too the wardrobe.

"I don't think that this is the right room," said a very giggly Ginny.

"Isn't it?" said a surprised sounding Hermione, trying to keep a straight face and failing.

"This is as big as the Dursley's lounge," said Harry, "what on earth am I supposed to do with all this space?"

Immediately Ginny said, "I'll tell you what you are not to do with it and that is worry about it!" and she dragged him out of the wardrobe and across into the equally spacious bathroom.

Three quarters of an hour later they finally left the enormous shower, the delay being caused by Harry and Hermione having another orgasm each but Ginny was forced to endure three, they each decided independently that they really liked this kind of shower. They re-emerged in Harry's bedroom to find that the bed had been remade and all their clothes had been cleaned and were laid out neatly so they got themselves dressed.

There was a soft tap on the door so Harry answered it; it was Mimi who asked, "Would Hermione and Ginny like me to do their hair?"

In about ten minutes she had finished both of the girls hair and left. Ginny's hair gleamed it seemed to have acquired copper and gold highlights whereas Hermione's bushy mass had been softened into ringlets and it appeared to glow with a reddish light.

Harry looked at them and said, "I would not of thought it possible but both of you are even more beautiful than before."

"I know what you mean," said Hermione, "if I hadn't been watching in the mirror as Mimi was doing my hair I would hardly believe that it was mine. Anyway do you think that we should have a look around these rooms and then go back to the Burrow?"

Ginny replied, "I think that that is a very good idea."

So they had a look around the five south facing rooms and then went back down to the kitchen where they spoke with Jemma and told her that they would possibly be back sometime the next day. They went back to the entrance hall and used the key for another very pleasant journey back to Harry's room in the Burrow.

They left the three books they had brought back with them in Harry's room and went down stairs to find Luna and Ron sitting at the kitchen table but they were waylaid by Mrs Weasley, "Just where have you three been all day? I thought you were just going to look at a house." Molly was sounding quite annoyed.

"Mother," Ginny said with a note of exasperation in her voice, "the house has over thirty bedrooms on the first floor so we have only looked quickly at the ground and first floors."

Harry thought that Ginny wasn't helping to placate Molly so he said, "Look mum, when this party is over why don't we all go and stay at the Potters Wheel for a while, maybe Hermione's parents would like to come as well?"

Then to all their amazement Hermione added, "The house elves will love having someone to look after, they appeared to be so bored."

Molly was so stunned by what Hermione had said all she managed was, "Who will clear up here and how are we going to pay for the party."

"Well I can't imagine the Hogwarts elves leaving any mess behind them," said Ron, "and Harry has already told you that he was putting the money in our vault to pay for the party. So don't worry, let's just go on holiday."

"What do you mean, Harry told me no such thing!" Molly said starting to sound aggressive again.

"He did Mrs Weasley, I heard him," said Luna very calmly and she continued, "and what have you two done to your hair, it looks lovely?"

Molly was totally distracted looking at the girls' hair and Ginny said, "One of the elves is a ladies maid and she wanted to do our hair so we let her, she's a wonder. Let's go and grab us some party!"

Professor McGonagall and the Headmaster came in just as Molly asked Harry, "How much longer do you think that the party will go on for?"

"Well it's Saturday today and there will be no work for most people tomorrow," he answered, "so if we stop it tomorrow evening at say ten then everyone can get to work on Monday morning. Oh and mum we three are going to Godric's Hollow tomorrow."

"That was very sensible of you Potter," Professor McGonagall said, "and do you think that you should go with them tomorrow Albus?"

"I don't think that that will be necessary Minerva," the Headmaster replied, "the house elves will be able to show and tell them everything. But I had better warn you now Harry, your parents are buried at Godric's Hollow so just be prepared. Now it's only five o'clock so you young ones should go and join the party for a bit."

They joined the party for a few hours and Harry made sure that the Weird Sisters would come to play at Ginny's birthday party and then at about ten thirty they stole surreptitiously away to bed.

**Authors Note: **Pont y Myrddin is my own translation of 'Merlin's Bridge' and that is a real place just south of Haverford West in Pembrokeshire (West Wales).

This Chapter is just about six thousand words so **PLEASE REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4 Godric's Hollow

**Disclaimer:** Oh J. K. Rowling brilliant queen of the Harry Potter universe, I thank you for allowing such a lowly creature as myself to play with your creations in your world.

**Authors Notes: PLEASE READ:** Thank you for all your reviews, I love you all for them but I have a small grumble, some of you tell me that you have read some or all of my other stories and I can't find your names on their review list's? I think that either one review per story or one for every ten thousand words sounds fair and would be quite encouraging for me. 

On a lighter note, I believe that the word 'proper' comes into Hermione not having had an orgasm and as this is a nearly seventeen year old Hermione we are talking about I thought it would be obvious that she will have read about the subject. Although I can't exactly see Mme. Prince keeping a vast selection of books on the matter in the Hogwarts library, Hermione is Muggle born so she will know where to find the information.

So now please read on and I hope you enjoy my efforts and **PLEASE REVIEW**.

**Chapter 4 - Godric's Hollow**

The next day started in a very similar pattern to the previous one with the normal sounds of the house infiltrating through the door and the far off noise of the party although today they seemed to be making even more noise than the previous morning.

The trio were soon up showered and dressed then they made their way downstairs and out into the garden for breakfast. The table they had sat at yesterday morning was almost full but they could see that a space had been left in the middle of one side for them.

As they sat down some elves set fresh food before them together with several jugs of pumpkin juice, sitting directly across from them were Lavender, Parvati and Padma, so Harry said, "I'm glad to see that you have dumped Cho, how are you all enjoying the party?"

Padma took the lead and said, "Cho's constant whinging was really annoying me it must drive you mad, she never has anything happy to say. She kept saying that if you had killed Voldemort sooner Cedric.... Sorry oh I'm so sorry, you don't need to hear this rubbish Harry." She had tears in her eyes and was looking so contrite almost devastated.

"It's alright Padma," he took her hand and squeezed it gently, "I have heard variations of this theme countless times so you can guess why I try to avoid her as much as possible. So lets try again, how are you enjoying the party?"

"The party is incredible, it has just got to be the best ever, kids, adults, whole families all the music. Brilliant!" Padma said, brightening up a little.

Quite a while later after a fair bit of idle chatter they went back into the house and said goodbye to Mrs Weasley then they continued on up to Harry's room.

Once again the three of them were stood in their small circle but this time they were holding the GH key that Harry had expanded to about six inches. When Harry touched it with his wand they departed and arrived, with sensations that were entirely reminiscent of the previous day, in a small-enclosed entrance. It had two small windows and several hooks to hang topcoats the only other furnishing was a seat along one side with a boot rack under it.

The door behind Harry looked like the outside door so Ginny opened the other one and they went into what was obviously the living room where they were greeted by two house elves who bowed and said in unison, "Welcome master and your friends."

The female elf never gave them chance to respond and continued, "My name is Mina and his name is Moro," hitching her thumb at the other elf, "I am the cook housekeeper and Moro does all the outside work. If you require something from the main house you only need to call the elf's name and they will come to assist with whatever you need, currently the only access is with the key you used and for the family's elves. This whole area is unplotable so not even owls can find us, this is the 'Access Control' book and as you know it will allow you to modify the restrictions on the area, I suggest you have a look around the cottage it won't take long and you don't need a guide." Mina went through one door and Moro disappeared with a pop.

Harry flicked quickly through the 'Access Control' book and placed it on a bookshelf, he had no intension of modifying any protective wards at the moment.

They started looking around, Mina had not been lying, two reasonable sized bedrooms with built in wardrobes they had a toilet- shower room between them, the bathroom and the living room. Everything was spotless including the fairly large kitchen where they found Mina and she gave them some tea and biscuits as they sat around the table.

Moro came in a few minutes later and said, "Would you like to have a look around outside, master?"

"Please don't call me master, either of you, my name is Harry, this is Hermione and this is Ginny, they would also like you both to call them by their names. We do not like to own or want slaves I would like willing free servants, we will need to compromise somehow and yes we would like to take a look around outside"

Mina had a tear in her eye as she said, "I was told he looked like his dad and so he does, but he talks just like his mum and he sees the world through her eyes. Bless him."

They followed Moro through another porch and out of the back door where they turned to the right and walked slowly around the cottage. They admired the lawn and garden but they realised that Godric's Hollow was in fact a small steep sided oval dingle with ancient broadleaf trees covering the steep sides of the valley. When they had nearly completed their circuit and turned to the back of the cottage they discovered a stable with its doors open, inside were three grey Welsh Mountain Ponies complete with saddles, bridles and reins, ready for them to ride.

"I can't get on one of those!" said a wide-eyed Ginny, "I've never been on a horse before."

She was starting to panic so Harry cuddled and soothed her and Hermione said, "I am sure that these are very placid ponies and Moro would have a very good reason to want us to ride them."

"Hermione is quite right Ginny," Moro said, "you do not have to come, but I am taking you up the side of the valley to 'the Dell' and you will be safer on these ponies, they will not let you fall."

"Are you taking me to my parents graves?" Harry asked.

Moro looked sad and just nodded so Harry transfigured the bottom of his robe into trousers and Hermione asked him to do the same to hers so he did.

Ginny said stubbornly, "Frightened I might be but am I in Gryffindor or what, I will come with you, please do mine as well darling."

They all had a good laugh getting onto the ponies, Hermione was the only one of then who had been in an equine saddle previously and seeing as that was on a donkey at the beach when she was six, they soon realised that it did not count for too much. It was not long however before the ponies with them on board were following Moro up a very steep almost invisible path and they soon realised just how safe and surefooted these ponies were. All of a sudden the path was descending into a small dell and when it reached the bottom there was a flat grass area no more than fifty foot across in front of a vertical cliff face that had crypt doors set in it, the whole area was surrounded by very high ancient trees.

They dismounted from their ponies that immediately started eating the fresh grass, Moro said, "You will just have to touch the doors with the key Harry." Then he went and sat on the grass off to one side with his back against the smooth cliff face and waited.

Harry did as Moro had told him and the doors to the crypt swung silently open.

As the trio passed through the doors torches burst into flame illuminating their path and drawing them on to the joint resting place of Harry's mother and father. The girls were either side of him supporting him as, for about five minutes he just stood there looking at the sealed entrance to his parents resting place, then they all sat on the floor and he started talking, he was telling his parents about his life.

He told them about the Dursleys, how they had treated him, the cupboard under the stairs, Dudley, aunt Marge, everything. He told them about Hogwarts, about Ron befriending him on the train, Quidditch, Snape, the philosopher's stone, Tom Riddle with Ginny and killing the basilisk that had petrified Hermione. About Sirius, how much he had cared for him and about him dieing. The Triwizard Tournament came next and Wormtail's treachery, Cedric's death then Voldemort's resurrection.

A lot of what he said neither of the girls had ever heard before, some of it no one else knew, although he seemed to miss the fifth and sixth years completely. Because he was talking about Ginny and Hermione, what he thought of them, how even now, with Voldemort gone, he didn't think he would survive without them. How much he loved the both of them and that he wanted nothing more than to marry them, to quietly settle down and have a house full of little Potters. How it had been the girls who had given him the strength to finally vanquish Voldemort also how certain he was that his mum and dad would have loved them both as much as he did.

Then he stopped.

He seemed to sit in a dream for about five minutes then he snapped back to life and stood up. He helped both of the girls, who had been crying through some of his story, back to their feet and then he told his mum and dad that they would all come to see them again soon, then they left.

As they followed the corridor back all the torches extinguished themselves behind them and as they passed out through the crypt doors they quietly closed behind them once again sealing the crypt.

They were all very quiet as they made their way back to the cottage where they were welcomed by Mina and made to sit around the dining table as she served them a very nice lunch of liver and bacon in onion gravy with mashed potatoes, this was followed by treacle tart with thick custard. They didn't realise how long they had been or just how hungry they were until they started eating, conversation never started till the desert was served but by the time they were finishing seconds it was once more in full flow.

"What are we going to do now?" Ginny asked.

"I would like to go to the Master Study and do some reading." Hermione answered.

"So would I," Harry agreed, "but I think that the keys return us to the place they start from so we will have to go back to my room and then to the Potters Wheel."

"What am I going to do?" moaned Ginny, "I don't want to spend all afternoon reading."

Hermione grinned, "It seems that we have a television room so I think that we should introduce you to the wonderful world of video films, that should keep you entertained and out of mischief for a while."

Having thanked both Mina and Mono profusely they made their way via the Burrow to the Potters Wheel and then they went with Ginny to the television room. They soon found out that the films were very well organised, with boy's films to the left and girlie films to the right and a lot of general films in the centre. There was a marked off section of films that could be used as Muggle studies instruction videos mixed with documentary films. Hermione found the BBC version of Jayne Eyre then she and Harry spent some time teaching Ginny how to operate the television and video player. Next with the assurance that she was to come to them for help if she had problems they left her watching the video with a Butterbeer beside her and went to the Masters Study.

Hermione settled herself into one of the comfy chairs with the two volumes on the history of the Potters Wheel and was very soon lost to the world.

Harry started off by reading the whole of the Potters Wheel 'Access Book' and by so doing discovered a whole lot of other things to do with the security and operation of the house, but it wasn't only Mad Eye Moody whose motto was 'Constant Vigilance'.

He then went to the library and asked Jiffs if they had any books on Magi, she led him to the far end of the room and he started reading through the titles on the shelves she had indicated. Eventually he found a book called 'Principals and Practices of the Magi' it was printed by the Magisterium and seemed to cover what he wanted to know.

"Can you read that?" it was Godric Gryffindor talking to him.

"Yes sir I can," he was still a little nervous and spoke with deference, "I wouldn't borrow it otherwise. Why?"

"So you are Magi then?" It was as much of a statement as a question.

"We don't know," he replied, "apparently I need to be tested by the Magisterium or something."

"You don't need to be tested, you are Magi," Gryffindor said bluntly, "and you can tell your Headmaster that I said so, nice old boy one of the Dumbledore's if I recall correctly. If you can read that book you must be Magi the wards prevent anyone not Magi even reading the title. I wonder how powerful you are, go and find me the copy of 'The Magic of Myrddin' it's up there somewhere."

Harry went back to the shelves and soon found the book that the Gryffindor portrait had asked for and he came back with it, Merlin had joined Gryffindor in the painting.

"Please open it to page ninety six and start reading." Myrddin requested.

He opened the book and found the relevant page then he started to read. "The title is, 'To Create a Portal into the Abyss.' First find the heart..."

"Stop, stop," said Gryffindor, "put the book back where it belongs." Harry did as he had been asked and returned to the painting and Gryffindor said, "You are of the most powerful Magi, that book was written by Myrddin himself and the last person to be able to read that book was me and that was round about a thousand years ago. Myrddin and I will help train you and if possible nobody else must know of your power, you must bring your Headmaster here to talk to Myrddin and me soon, we may well need to start a school of our own here and we will require his help. Now take 'Principals and Practices of the Magi' and read it very carefully, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask one of us."

Harry took the book back to the study where he sat back down and started reading it; Hermione was still engrossed so he never said anything to her about his conversation with Godric Gryffindor.

After another hour and a half there was a little knock on the door and Harry opened it with a wave of his hand, Ginny came in and started telling Hermione and him how much she had enjoyed the video of Jayne Eyre. She then asked whether there were many more video stories like that, which launched Hermione off into a lecture on the BBC and the classic British authors.

They decided that it was time they should return to the party at the Burrow, so Harry picked up 'Principals and Practices of the Magi' to take with him, but Hermione noticing that she couldn't read the title asked him what it was. He answered, "Please bare with me, both of you, if you see me reading something that you cannot read, please don't ask. If I can tell you about it I will but in a few days both of you may well understand an awful lot more and I will not say anything else except that your requested presents may well turn out to be a lot more than you anticipated."

"Ah! Harry's caught Dumbledore syndrome," said a laughing Ginny, "he has started talking in riddles."

They left the Master Study and said goodbye to all the house elves they could find then they returned to Harry's room in the Burrow, where Harry was pleased that Ginny and Hermione were engrossed in Muggle literature again. He smiled as he heard Hermione say in a Professor McGonagall sort of voice, "You must stop thinking like Ron. Not everything outside of Quidditch is totally unpleasant to read or learn about. Shut up, me! Let's go and party."

"Let's go down and you two go and party," said Harry, "but I must find Dumbledore and talk to him for a while."

Hermione managed, "Wh..." before Ginny cut her off saying, "Come on Hermione we have some serious boogieing to do." It looked for a moment that Hermione was going to argue but then she smiled and they both kissed him and headed off towards the dance floor.

It was not difficult for Harry to find the Headmaster and when he did he said, "Professor Dumbledore will you come with me please we need to talk urgently." The Headmaster agreed and went to Harry's room from where they went to Merlin's Study in the Potters Wheel; Harry cleared Professor Dumbledore to use the Floo as they arrived.

Godric Gryffindor joined Merlin in his frame and the three sat and talked for about an hour, Harry was reading his book only half listening.

"Right Harry," said the Headmaster and Harry closed his book, "the main question is do you intend to use the upgrade enchantment on Miss Granger and Miss Weasley?"

Harry thought for a minute and said, "I will explain it too them this evening and ask them then if they would like it, if they agree then we will carry on in our scheduled time and it will be completed within ten days. I believe that Hermione will agree straight away but Ginny might wait to see how Hermione gets on, the time-table we have already set ourselves actually allows for this, although that was not the intention when we made it."

Professor Dumbledore then said, "In that case if we assume that next year the three of you will be coming here for lessons, a lot of them will be self study as nobody will be able to help you. Some things I will help with myself when I can, it is quite feasible that by the end of the summer the three of you would be able to obtain top marks for your NWTS in Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Does all this sound reasonable?"

"It does," said Harry and then with a smile, "do we have a Potions Lab?"

"There is a very good one in one of the cellars," said Godric, "although I don't know when it was used last but I will speak to the elves they will soon sort it out, we also have extensive greenhouses so Herbology won't be neglected either."

The Headmaster smiled at Harry's look of disappointment and said, "I think we should return to the party or our absence will be questioned."

Professor Dumbledore and Harry took their leave of Merlin and Godric and used the key back to Harry's room.

As soon as they arrived in Harry's room they knew by the sounds filtering in from outside that something not altogether right was going on so they rushed outside to find a big crowd surrounding the dance floor.

Harry saw Rita Skeeter and asked, "What's going on?"

"I do believe that your trap has been sprung, lets go see," she replied quietly with a grin.

They headed for what they supposed was trouble and the crowd soon parted when they realised who was trying to get through, they found a very strange sight, there were eight petrified wizards with their wands out and they were surrounding Hermione and Ginny.

The girls were stuck in the middle but they looked fairly amused and Harry asked, "What's going on Mad Eye?"

"This bunch apparated in about ten minutes ago and we can't move them," Moody was laughing, "what have you done to them?"

Harry was looking at Snape who was sentient although he couldn't move a muscle, when he explained, "I set an anti greasy haired Potions master fly trap and they are stuck in it."

Most of the audience who heard what Harry said started laughing; Harry put out his hands and levitated the two girls over the wizards then too his side where they took turns kissing him in thanks, but to avoid problems they were only allowed one rather chaste kiss each.

"Professor Moody what would you like to do with this lot?" Harry asked.

"He's not in charge I am," was said by, to Harry's amazement, the ministry official who Harry had silenced on the stage a few nights previously.

"I don't think that you understand," Harry said as though he was talking to a small child, "I am in charge here and I asked Mad Eye Moody ex-professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whom I trust, what he want done with this shower. And what he thinks is best is what will be done." Harry looked at Moody and said "Who is this twit and who invited him?" Rita Skeeter and the crowd were really loving this.

Moody answered, "I don't know Potter he just came with the Aurors but he's not one of them, who is he Kingsley?"

The ministry official interrupted, "I am th..." Harry waved his hand and several things happened, the ministry official went ridged he also went to sleep and the eight invading wizards all went to sleep as well.

"Who is he?" Harry asked Kingsley quietly.

He replied, "His name is Marvin Dinkwater and he is a Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, he just walked into the department and said that he was leading this foray. I don't know how he knew we had just been alerted."

"Fling him in the slammer with the rest," Moody said, "we will check him out thoroughly. We had better move this lot out of the way and let the party go on."

"You can't just throw him in the slammer Mad Eye," a rather smartly dressed lady of about fifty said, "you will have me asking you why he is there. What have you done to him and why? But you're right lets move them all first."

"Amelia, how are you?" said Moody, with what for him passed for a smile. "Harry can we have them in the first tent please, we have cleared it out already?"

Harry waved his hand and the infiltrators disappeared, Kingsley exclaimed, "Where have they gone?"

"Mad Eye asked me to put them in the first tent," Harry said calmly, "so I did."

As they all walked over to the tent Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody explained why they were worried about Marvin Dinkwater to Amelia Bones, who, with the demise of Cornelius Fudge, had changed jobs from being 'Head of Magical Law Enforcement' to become the 'Minister for Magic'. In the same reshuffle Arthur Weasley had been made the Head of Muggle Liaison, a considerable elevation in both status and salary.

As they neared the tent the Minister turned to Harry and said, "I haven't thanked you for what you did for us all, I was coming to the party the other night to, well party and I would of thanked you then but that bunch of creeps latched on to me and you Ms Skeeter were spot on." She was shaking Harry's hand then just before they entered the tent she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Hermione said, "That was an extremely dangerous thing for you to do, look." She made a small crack in the tent door flap and Amelia looked out to see a lot of furious girls staring and muttering towards the tent.

Harry conjured an armchair in the middle of the floor then he relaxed the eight petrified wizards placing them in a sleeping line to one side of the tent Dinkwater he sat, slouching, in the chair. Then he said, "Dinkwater will become conscious and answer all of your questions honestly then I will put him back to sleep. When he is revived fully he will not remember the conversation. We can do exactly the same with each of them in turn."

Dinkwater sat up straight with a jerk and said, "What would you like to know?"

Harry left Amelia, Kingsley and Mad Eye questioning Dinkwater, he went with the Headmaster over to the sleeping octet and Professor Dumbledore said, "Who's this Harry, we have no idea, the other seven we know but this one looks strange?"

Harry answered, "He has himself under a very good and quite powerful illusion charm, let me just remove it." There seemed to be a mental struggle for half a minute then the appearance of the wizard changed completely and he started crying in his sleep.

Mad Eye called over, "Albus, have you heard of Artimus Marvolo?"

The Headmaster pointed at the newly revealed wizard and said, "This is him and that is not his real name that's Artimus Smith, he is one of the most powerful members of the Magisterium and if he is our enemy he could be extremely dangerous."

Very quietly Harry said to the Headmaster, "I can reduce his power if necessary, with the power he has at the moment I am possibly the only one who can contain him and I do not want to spend the rest of my life as his jailer."

"What do you mean by reduce his power," queried Professor Dumbledore, "could you make him like a first year Neville for instance?"

"I could but do you remember him before he became Magi?" Harry asked. "It would be very easy for me to return him to that state and it would be both stable and permanent."

"I do Harry," replied the Headmaster, "he was rather like Draco Malfoy, competent but not remarkable. If he were to be locked away like that without a wand he would be no problem to the guards."

Harry did as he had promised and then he started doing summoning charms and collected twenty-seven wands and about fifty phials of various potions plus a dozen of Veritaserum from Snape.

It was seven thirty and Harry, the two girls, Professor Dumbledore together with the Minister for Magic were encased inside a security bubble in the lounge of the Burrow, sipping Butterbeer.

The nine prisoners had been questioned and were now on their way to Azkaban the wizard prison.

Rita Skeeter had been thanked and given the limits to what she could write and then she had left to produce her article for tomorrows 'Daily Prophet'.

The majority of the Aurors had departed, only Kingsley and Tonks remained, they seemed, together with Remus and Mad Eye, to be partying.

"For the sake of my sanity can we all call each other by our first names?" Amelia asked, everyone nodded and she continued, "I really don't know what good curtailing Ms Skeeters report will do, a good cross section of the Wizard World was watching what happened. Anyway the invaders called themselves, 'The Hand of Power,'...

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Hermione spluttered, "Sorry everyone but that makes them sound like Middle Eastern Muggle revolutionary crackpots."

With a smile Amelia continued, "They wanted to take over where Voldemort left off, their original idea had been that when Voldemort and Harry fought they were going to kill the survivor and take over Voldemort's organisation. Of course it did not quite work out that way because you also took out his Death Eaters at the same time. Snape survived because Artimus Smith had already removed the link of Snape's soul to Voldemort, this put Snape more in control of his own destiny, in the end it kept him alive. So Harry what did you do to Smith?"

"I can not tell you exactly what I did," Harry answered, "sufficient to say that he is no longer Magi and never will be again. So are we now sure that we have got to the bottom of all Snape's scheming?"

"I am quite certain that we have," the Headmaster said, "and there's a perfectly good party going to waste out there and it only has a couple of hours left, I suggest we go and join it."

It was eleven thirty, as promised the party had finished at ten and it had been declared by one and all to have been the best party in the history of the Universe ever. The detritus of the festivities had been cleared and the garden of the Burrow had been returned to near normal, it was now very tidy and had many new plants and a perfect lawn.

Harry and the two girls were in his room, they were ready for bed and he had cast a silencing bubble around them, then he passed them a quill, ink and parchment then said, "I need to explain something to you about Magi and such things, you can ask any questions you want to when I have finished explaining.

I have finished reading this book it is called the 'Principals and Practices of the Magi' and it has explained a lot of what the power is and some of what it is capable of. It is limited however because it is produced by the Magisterium and like any book written by a committee such as that it only contains the information that they are willing to share with each other. The majority of Magi are extremely distrustful especially of each other so they try not to tell each other anything. However besides what is written here I know a lot of things that I seem to have gathered from 'the Ether', Merlin and Godric told me not to be surprised, or worried, if I found myself starting to acquire knowledge this way.

Now to us, we can of course stay as we are but I have one chance to make each of you Magi," there was an intake of breath from both of the girls, "it is when I take your virginity. You must decide if it is what you want, I do not know so I can not tell you just how powerful you will become, but whatever, it will be very powerful. For my part I would like you both to accept the power if for no other reason than your own safety, so if you decide to make the change almost no one will be capable of harming you.

That's it."

"Wow!" Hermione said, "I knew that you were fretting on something but I would never have guessed at this. Of course I accept as you no doubt were certain I would."

"Ron could have told me you would accept if I had explained it to him," he was grinning, "but let me explain this as well. There are fifteen levels of Magi, Tom Riddle and the Headmaster are level four, Godric Gryffindor was level ten and Merlin was level twelve. Merlin has tentatively placed me at level fourteen, but it is impossible to really place someone who is more powerful than you are, you just know that they are more powerful and if the difference is a lot it is as well to be very polite."

Harry had finished and Ginny said, "It's such a lot to take in, of course my first instinct is to say yes, but really I am not completely sure."

"Let me explain a bit more and perhaps make it a bit easier for you Ginny." Harry said, "We are setting up a special school at the Potters Wheel for the Magi next year and we will drop out of regular Charms, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts classes. It isn't your birthday for a week and you don't have to definitely decide until then. So if you do it and then feel that you don't like it I can undo it easily but I won't then be able to redo it. So you are certainly not to fret about it, you have time to decide and you can see how Hermione gets on."

Ginny looked relieved and said, "Then you have made it easy for me, the provisional answer is yes!" and she kissed him. "And you do know why it was so easy for Hermione to decide, she's just thinking of all those new books she can read."

This last taunt of Ginny's provoked a lot of tickling and tongue poking out prior to some passionate kissing and things that I will leave to your imaginations and it was all followed by the three of them falling peacefully asleep in each other's arms.

**Authors Note: **To ensure the constant flow of chapters** PLEASE REVIEW. **


	5. Chapter 5 Destiny

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world. Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six.

**Authors Notes:** Thank you all one again for reviewing my story. Let me say that this is not a sex story it is a story with sex and there is a difference, it has had its moments and it will have more but sex is not the main ingredient of the exercise. Thank you again now I hope that you will enjoy my little offering and then tell me about your experience. **Chapter 5 Destiny. **

Morning found them all not exactly hung over but feeling a bit flat, at a bit of a loose end, the party had been fun and it had occupied them all, more or less, for a few days

It had ended the previous night and they were lacking something to fill the void.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron and Molly were sat lethargically around the kitchen table and Ginny with a real note of exasperation said, "If we had a House Elf we..."

There was a pop and Jemma appeared and said, "Good morning Ginny what do you need?"

Ginny was totally amazed but Harry said, "Hi Jemma, we were thinking that if this house was clean and tidy we could all come to stay in the Potters Wheel."

Jemma clicked her fingers and the other five elves from the Potters Wheel appeared, Harry introduced them all, to everyone who didn't know them, then Jemma told the elves that the house needed tidying; the elves disappeared in blurs and five minutes later Jemma reappeared with the other five elves behind her and said, "The house is tidy but I had to do a little redecorating in some places that were getting warn, would you like to check everything please?"

They all went to check the house and when they returned to the kitchen they were smiling and telling each other how nice the whole house was looking, several rooms including Ron's, Molly's and the lounge had been redecorated. The kitchen was sparkling Mimi was the only elf who had stayed behind with Jemma, Mimi had insisted on doing all the ladies hair which prompted them to all go and change their clothes for something smarter.

Eventually they were all ready and they stood in the middle of the kitchen touching the 'P' key and with the slightest contact of Harry's wand they were transported to the Potters Wheel.

"Well," said Molly, "I must admit that I was dreading that trip because I hate Portkeys but that was very pleasant indeed. But you have a Floo, why didn't we use that?"

They were still stood in the entrance hall and Harry said, "Because you can only use it to leave until you are cleared to enter by me from this end." He cast a charm that included Molly's, Luna's and Ron's names and continued, "The three of you are now cleared for the Floo, apparently if someone polyjuiced as one of you tries to enter they will be transported directly to a cell in the Ministry of Magic. If you think that Mad Eye Moody was nuts on constant vigilance then you should try reading some of the books here, but you can't do that because only the Master can read them, Constant Vigilance."

"Oh you didn't tell them the best bit," said Ginny smiling and poking her tongue out at Hermione, "if he reads some of the books out to anyone else their mind is permanently and totally erased, so no one can force him to tell them about the house's security, Constant Vigilance."

They had started to move into the inner hall when Jemma arrived and said, "Let me show you where you will be sleeping, you first Mrs Weasley."

So they set off following Jemma to the Eastern front bedroom, the furniture quantity was the only thing that remained the same as the first time the trio had seen the room, the style and decoration had changed, it now looked the same as Molly's room in the Burrow, she loved it.

As they left the room Molly said, "Do you know where your parents are going to sleep Hermione?"

So they turned to the right out of the room and along to the far end then into the Grangers room, on the way Molly asked, "How do we lock our rooms?"

Jemma told her, "All the rooms are the same, as soon as you take possession of one you are the only person able to open the door, except of course for the Master."

"This is quite nice," said Molly as they entered the Grangers room, she could see that in everything except style of decoration it was identical too her room.

However Hermione said excitedly, "This will be lovely for them, it is so like their room at home. I'm going downstairs to phone them and I will catch you up in a minute." With that she dashed off towards the stairs.

"Is there a Feletone in the house then?" Said Ron knowledgeably.

"No Ron," said Ginny with feigned patients, "but we do have several telephones, one each in the television room and the Masters study and several in the office but they are all downstairs."

The group had left the Grangers room and were moving towards the rear of the house and Ginny said, "Come and see my room."

They went straight to the door in front of them and they were in Ginny's room, Molly had a good look around then they went to the blue child's room next door and Molly had a good look around in there as well.

"Which is your room Harry?" Molly asked.

"Mine is the next one," he said, "then it's a pink child's room and then Hermione's but I am sure that Ron and Luna would sooner see their rooms than these."

So they headed for two centrally situated rooms at the head of the main stairs, from the outside it could be seen that their doors were about thirty feet apart so they entered the first room.

It was horrible, it was bright orange on brighter orange and it had Chudley Cannons posters all over it, Ron said. "This is brilliant, this has just got to be my room."

Not even trying to hide the sarcasm Ginny answered, "Well dear brother, no-one in their right minds would want it, so I guess it must be yours."

They had looked hurriedly in the bathroom then quickly fled, they couldn't stand the awful colours of the bedroom.

As they were leaving Ron's room Hermione was coming up the main stairs and she said, "Harry can we go and get my mum and dad please, you know that I can't bring them on my own?"

"Of course we can darling," he replied. "Will you look after everyone Ginny and we will see you all in a little while."

He gave Ginny a kiss and then left with Hermione.

Harry and Hermione made their way down stairs and across the hall to the Floo, as they started down the stairs Harry asked her, "What do your parents know about this place and about us?"

Hermione's face lit up, "Well I think that my mum has thought that I fancied you since my first Halloween at Hogwarts, I of course have been vehemently denying it for just as many years. However she has been pretty certain ever since the Triwizard Tournament and nothing I have said has made any difference, not that I blame her much because I have been certain since then as well. So has Ginny been certain since then, that is one of the things that has encouraged us to become such good friends, mutually pining for you. And my mum also knows that Ginny fancies you as well, she isn't exactly slow, where do you think that I get it from and she tells my dad what he needs to know, when we have a minute I will tell her everything." Then she turned scarlet, but was smiling broadly and continued, "Well almost everything.

About the house I have just told them that we have all come to stay in your house and that there is a room here especially for them would they like to come and stay." Hermione was very excited and this all came out in one long stream with hardly a pause for breath.

Harry just had time to say, "Well that's alright then, as long as I know." Before Hermione Flooed to her house and he followed her.

As he arrived Mrs Granger saved him from falling and she gave him a hug then said, "Nice to meet you again Harry, you're looking well."

Harry was blushing and answered, "It's nice to meet you again as well Mrs Granger and you Mr Granger," and he shook Mr Granger's hand.

"That sounds awfully formal Harry," said Mr Granger, "why don't you call me Dan and my wife is Emma, I know she would like you to call her that."

"Hermione told us just to bring nightclothes," Emma said, "but I wondered if we should bring something to read?"

Hermione said, "I didn't tell you everything yet mum but there are over fifty-thousand books in Harry's Library, so I am sure that Jiffs the librarian will be able to find you something of interest to read."

Harry was blushing again and said, "Behave yourself Hermione, you're embarrassing me."

Hermione was looking contrite as she came over to Harry but all of a sudden she gave an evil grin and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the mouth then said, "I love you Mr Potter, in case you hadn't noticed."

Harry's colour had just passed beetroot, Dan and Emma were laughing and she said, "Hermione leave the poor boy alone he will burn away to nothing."

"He most certainly isn't poor," said Hermione smugly, "or he wouldn't be allowed more than one wife."

Dan said, "I never understood that?"

Hermione answered, "He is allowed one wife for every ten million Galleons and so Harry is allowed both Ginny and me. He could have another ten as well but I don't think he fancies a dozen mother in laws."

"Come on," said Harry taking the key out of his pocket, "enough of this nonsense, let's go to my house."

Dan picked up their bag and Harry held out the key, which they all held then Harry touched it with his wand and they were transported to the Potters Wheel.

"Oooo," said Emma, "that was a lovely ride, much better than the Floo."

"It is rather pleasant," said Harry and he cast the charm allowing Floo access to Dan and Emma.

As Harry was finishing with the Floo charms all the others arrived with Jemma, there were greetings and introductions all round.

Jemma took the Grangers bags up to their room and when she returned she asked, "Do you all want to start touring the ground floor now?"

"I have to go to the Burrow in half an hour," said Molly. "I must call Arthur and see if he is coming home early, he said that he was going to try to take the afternoon off."

"You can call him from here Mrs Weasley, "Jemma said, "then you will know when to go to collect him."

"Actually," said Hermione, "most of us need to go to the Burrow anyway to collect our things and Luna won't your dad be worried about where you are?"

Luna had a slight smile as she answered, "Didn't you know, my dad is in the Transvaal, this time he's hunting galloping spiders and he offered to take Ron and I with him but for some reason Ronniekins didn't want to go." Ron was blushing but if the expression on Luna's face had been any more angelic she would have been wearing a halo.

Hermione gave Ginny a look and they both closed in on Harry who tried to scoot away but they had him cornered, then they put their arms around him and Hermione said, "You know I love you Harry?" and she kissed him.

When Hermione had finished Ginny said, "And you know that I love you as well darling?" then she also kissed him.

Harry squeaked, "Yes." Everybody was chuckling and wondering what was coming next.

"Well," wheedled Hermione, "why don't you be an angel and Floo to the Burrow, then you can come back with the key and we can all have a lovely ride to the Burrow?" and she kissed him again, then with the faintest sigh, they both disappeared.

They were all left dumbfounded but in less than a minute Harry returned with a laughing Hermione and they were holding the key, "We have just come from the Burrow." Hermione said as Harry held out the now expanded key, "He never told anyone that he could make it take him anywhere it had been used before, come on everyone lets go and get our things."

When the happy group arrived at the Burrow they found three elves waiting for them and Jemma said, "We will help you and when any of you have your things ready we will transport them for you to your rooms in Harry's house." Then she followed Harry and the girls up to his room and proceeded to pack all of his belongings, Hermione's mum had followed to see how they would manage what they wanted to do, when Jemma had finished Memo appeared and he together with all of Harry's belongings disappeared.

Jemma followed them up to Ginny's room where she did exactly the same for the girls remarking only that Hermione didn't have many clothes and Hermione told her that most of her belongings were still at her home. Harry promised Hermione that later he would take her and Jemma to her home to bring back all that she wanted to the Potters Wheel, but they should sort out the Burrow first.

The trio and Emma went down to the kitchen and Emma said, "I wish I had had her when I was deciding what to bring, that was remarkable."

"Well you come with us when we go to get Hermione's things from your home," Harry said, then with a smile, "and you can bring everything you want too. Except books it seems that Hermione has banned you from bringing them." Needless to say Hermione slapped him playfully for being cheeky.

A few minutes later Luna appeared with Jemma and they disappeared using the Floo to Luna's home, less than five minutes later Luna reappeared from the Floo and said, "Jemma can work miracles, did she come with your house Harry?"

"Yes she does seem to be able to work miracles and yes she did come with the house." Answered Harry, "So what did she do?"

"Well we went to get my things from home," said Luna, "but when she saw the mess it was in she cleaned and tidied the whole house, well it did look as though a heard of muddy hippogriffs had charged through it, then she made everything I wanted to bring into a neat pile and disappeared with it, so I came back here."

A couple of minutes later there was a pop from outside, Mr Weasley came into the kitchen and said, "Hello everyone, I'm surprised to find you all here."

"We all came to collect our things and you." Harry said, "Oh and Mrs Weasley is upstairs."

Arthur called up the stairs that he was home and Molly called back down that she would only be a minute, true to her word she was only about a minute and Ron was right behind her.

They had all soon departed the Burrow for the entrance of the Potters Wheel where Harry cleared Mr Weasley to use the Floo.

Harry took Emma, Hermione and Jemma to the Grangers house where Hermione proceeded to have practically everything she owned transported from her room there to Harry's house. It seemed that Hermione took after her mother because Emma did the same thing besides which she also wanted to bring a lot of books. However Jemma persuaded her to see what Jiffs could offer her and if there were to be nothing suitable Jemma would come back and bring all her books from home for her.

Ginny was waiting for them when they arrived back and she told them that it was time for lunch, so they went to the family dining room. The trio found that the table had grown from the cosy three-seat affair they had used last time to be capable of quite comfortably accommodating the nine of them sat in carvers.

Lunch was quite a rowdy meal, leastways those partaking of it were. It finished with treacle tart and very thick custard about which all the adults complained but their complaints didn't stop them from having at least two helpings each.

After the meal Harry noticed that Merlin had appeared in a very small picture and was beckoning him to come and talk, so Harry went over to the painting and very quietly Merlin said, "Bring the one with the straw hair to my study, she must talk with us."

Harry said very quietly to Hermione and Ginny that Merlin wanted to talk to Luna and would they show everyone else the other room and if he wasn't back soon to come looking for him. He then went and asked Luna to come with him a minute, that he wanted to show her something, she readily agreed and came with him to Merlin's study.

When they arrived there he said, "Luna I want you to meet my ancient ancestor Myrddin Emrys better known as Merlin."

Luna said to the painting, "I am very pleased to meet you sir," and to Harry she said, "I just knew that you had to be descended from someone like him."

Merlin said, "I am very pleased to meet such a great Mystic as yourself."

Before she could say anything in reply Godric Gryffindor bustled into the painting and said, "Have you spoken to 'Luna y Cyfriniol' yet. Oh sorry my dear my name is Godric Gryffindor, another of Harry's ancestors, you may have heard of me. I am very pleased to meet one as gifted as you."

"I'm not gifted," said a puzzled Luna, "I am quite good at a lot of things but I am not great at anything and what was that funny name you called me?"

"Luna y Cyfriniol, you have heard of Morgan le Fey?" asked Gryffindor. Luna nodded and so he continued, "No such person, the name was invented by some Frenchman, she was Welsh and her name was Morgana and if the Welsh had added anything, as they are want to do, she would have been called Morgana y Cyfriniol, 'y Cyfriniol' 'the Mystic', you see?"

Luna and Harry had started sitting down in the middle of this conversation when all the others came in and Ron said, "Who's is Luna talking to?"

"That's Merlin with the beard and the other one is Godric Gryffindor." Ginny said quietly.

"I am pleased to meet you Warrior Knight," Gryffindor said, "you are a direct line descendent of King Arthur and I greet you." Ron wasn't the only one who was dumbstruck and the conversation that followed didn't help any of them a great deal.

"Why didn't you tell me that I am a direct line descendent of King Arthur?" Ginny said sounding quite aggravated.

"Because my dear you are destined to be Magi," said Merlin patiently, "and that is more than enough destiny for one so young to bear. To be told that Guinevere from who your name Ginevra is derived, was in fact your many times removed great grandmother is not really going to help you, although you are just as beautiful."

"So I am a Mystic," said Luna, "so why don't I ever know what is going to happen?"

Merlin good-naturedly replied, "Because Luna you need to be trained and the best place for that to happen is here. So Harry can you ask the Headmaster if Luna can come here for lessons during the next school year?"

"Of course I can," said Harry, "I will ask him as soon as I see him, but who will teach her?"

"You can not teach a Mystic. A Mystic just is. You can only guide them." Merlin said, "All the necessary books are in the library and I will work out with Jiffs the order in which 'y Cyfriniol' should read them.

Harry, in the library you must find a book called 'Portals and Spatial Displacement' then you must create a room of requirements with an entrance possibly in here then those who know will be able to move freely between here and Hogwarts. Jiffs will not be able to find the book for you, she in common with all here besides you, can not read the titles of any of the books in that section. We hope that soon some will join you in your ability but I will tell them now that there will likely be titles they will not be able to read, the titles that will be open to them are linked directly to their power and it is not open to debate." Merlin was looking directly at Hermione when he made the last pronouncement.

"We are getting far too serious," said Gryffindor, "we have some Muggles here, come and tell me about yourselves."

"Good afternoon to you sir," said Mr Granger, "my name is Dan Granger and this is my wife Emma, we are Hermione's parents and by profession we are dentists. Being honest most of what you have been talking about is quite beyond my understanding, but I see that everyone holds you in very high regard, we have heard the name Merlin of course but modern Muggles believe him to be a myth."

"Emma," said Merlin, "I believe you have a penchant for reading?" Emma nodded and Merlin continued, "I have instructed Jiffs the librarian to give you some books to read. When you read them you will far better understand the world your daughter and indeed you will live in if you remain here, as we hope that you will. This group of young people are destined for great things and to have caring parents behind them will help greatly. Now I believe you should all go and do whatever you were going to do before you became diverted in here."

With that they all left Merlin's study and Harry took Emma and Luna to the Library, Jiffs gave Emma and Luna a book each but Harry went down to the far end of the room and he was followed by Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm glad you have come angels," he said when they reached the far end book racks, "can you point out to me the shelves that are filled by books with titles you can not read?"

They found that all the books at the far end of the room had normally unreadable titles and Hermione asked, "Am I allowed to ask what these books are all about?"

"Of course you are darling, these are the books of the Magi and this is the first one you must read," he took 'Principals and Practices of the Magi' out of his pocket and put it at the end of the shelf for her. "I seem to be able to read the titles of all of the books and I have finished reading 'Principals and Practices of the Magi' so I must find the copy of 'Portals and Spatial Displacement'. Ah here it is." He took out a very old, fairly large volume.

Ginny asked, "What did Merlin mean by 'make a room of requirements'? You can't just make a room of requirements can you?"

"If Merlin says that I can, I suppose that I can," Harry said doubtfully, "but I know that Dumbledore can't make one so I guess that it is just a matter of power. The room exists in an alternate dimension that is why it can be anything we desire, so I suppose that we can make a door and tap into it from anywhere and then we could exit anywhere there is a doorway, provided we know that the doorway is there and we tell the room what we want to do."

Hermione was looking puzzled and asked, "How do you know all that?"

"You sound puzzled and well you might be, so am I? I don't know where the knowledge comes from," he answered, "I just seem to know it. This is difficult but there seems to be this great bunch of stuff and I don't know that I know it until I want it and then it's just there, in my head. I suppose that it will be the same for you two when you change, but it must save me having to read and learn hundreds of books so I can move straight on to the good stuff. Come on, I will just take this book to the Masters Study and we will go and find the others maybe we can have some fun."

The trio found the others in the kitchen having a debate and Harry said, "Just let me put this book in my study and we will go into the lounge and talk."

Harry went into his study and Ron tried to follow him, "Hey I can't get through this doorway!"

"Constant Vigilance!" said Ginny, "Nobody can enter the Master study unless they are invited. Harry even had to give special permission to the house elves so they could get in to clean it."

"You can all come in if you want to," said Harry, "although some of it you may find distressing."

The girls didn't bother but all of the others went into the study, Emma and Dan took a quick look but then left all the others followed shortly except Luna who said to Harry, "I would like to read your family tree sometime please Harry?"

He agreed that it would be ok later and they both left the study and then they all went into the Family lounge.

It seemed that the debate had been about what they should do, as in the main they all wanted to do different things, so Hermione said, "There is no reason why we all have to do the same thing, it will be a big surprise to all of you I know but I want to read, so what do you all want to do?"

Luna, Dan, Emma and Harry also wanted to read, Ginny said that she wanted to watch another film and when she had described to her family what a video film was Molly, Arthur and Ron decided to join her and also watch a film. Hermione went with them to choose some films for the Weasleys to watch then she followed the other four into Merlin's lounge, with Harry who had just collected his book from the Masters study.

When the pair entered Merlin's study Luna was curled up in a big chair reading and Emma was with Dan as he was asking Merlin what he should read and Merlin said, "Ah here's the man of the moment, you should both read the book that Emma has so Harry can you duplicate that book please."

Harry took the book from Emma and duplicated it then he said, "The copy will only last two days because the original book is copyright, but other wise they are identical."

Dan and Emma sat in two other chairs to read their book's, Hermione asked Merlin what she should read and he sent her into Jiffs and she was back in two minutes with a huge tome. She sat at the other end of the sofa that Harry was sat reading on, they both had their legs up and they were intertwined, Emma thought that they looked extremely content.

After about half an hour Harry suddenly burst out laughing and Hermione asked him what was so funny and he told her that he had tried to skip some pages, to get to the bit about creating the room and the writing had changed into a sign and it currently said, 'Stop being lazy, now go back and read it all as you know you are supposed to'.

Everybody was giggling at Harry's reprimand and Emma asked, "Does that mean we will all get told off if we skip some pages?"

"No mum," Hermione answered, "it is just that Harry is reading a very magically powerful book, so you don't have to worry."

All was quiet for about an hour and a half then Harry stood and went over to the fire and cast some very complex sounding spells. When he finished he walked up and down in front of the fire, then he smiled and put his hand out to Hermione and said, "Would you like to come?"

She went over to him and they disappeared through the fire, ten minutes later they reappeared accompanied by a very happy looking Headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore greeted everybody and went over to the portrait of Merlin and started carrying on a very quiet conversation with him.

When Professor Dumbledore had finished talking to Merlin he went over and told Luna that on her next years timetable there would be some periods marked Special Studies, this would be the same for Harry, Ginny and Hermione as well. These would be the periods they would be expected to be studying here and he added that he would come as often as he could.

After the Headmaster had left Harry taught Luna and Hermione how to make the room of requirements to get themselves between Hogwarts and the Potters Wheel.

Hermione promised that she would teach Ginny how to make the portal and Luna asked if she should teach Ron and Harry said to her, "You can try if you want to, but this is a very secure connection and because he has no real need to make it at the moment he may not be able to, so knowing Ron this would be likely to upset him."

Suria appeared and told them that it was time for Dinner

The five of them made their way to the dining room and they met the others coming out from watching films, they were all complaining that they had been in the middle of a film called 'The Magnificent Seven' and Ron complained that they had just been getting to the best bit.

"Oh so what bit were you watching?" Hermione asked with needles in her voice.

"When do you think we will get our Hogwarts letters?" Harry asked loudly looking at Ginny.

"It might well be another week yet," she answered.

"No surely it must be any day now." Hermione said, she now had a note of pleading in her voice, Ron's comment about the film was forgotten and a general discussion ensued regarding Hogwarts letters.

The food had been served and during the discussion Ginny whispered to Harry, "Well done you headed off a big argument there," and they continued eating.

The conversation was lively as they all ate an excellent dinner and after it they resumed their positions with four of them watching films and five returning to Merlin's study.

Before going into the study Harry asked Luna to come with him and he took her up to her room and showed her that there was a voice-activated secret door in her bathroom, it led of course into Ron's room. He also told her that either she or Ron saying their names could activate the doors and it was entirely up to her if she told Ron about them. Luna kissed Harry on the cheek and thanked him then they went back down to Merlin's study.

When they had all sat and made themselves comfortable Harry said, "Hermione why were you trying to pick a fight with Ron before dinner?"

"Well he says such silly things sometimes, how does he know if they were getting to the best bit he hasn't seen the film before?" she answered.

"Nearly everybody says things like that if you drag them away from a video they are enjoying." Harry cast a security bubble around them and continued, "Anyway you are going to become extremely powerful in the next few days and you have to learn to become very careful, you will probably be able to kill with a thought, the power is very nice but it comes at a price as it is also very dangerous." He kissed her and removed the security bubble and finished, "And they were getting to the best bit."

"I know, I'm sorry." Then she kissed him.

Several hours later the film watchers came in and said that had thoroughly enjoyed their evening now they were all going to bed and the five who were reading decided that they should as well, so they all went to bed.

When Harry went into his room he first had a look in his wardrobe, even with all his things in it, it still looked vast and empty so he found himself a pair of sleeping shorts and went across to his bathroom to wash, clean his teeth and get ready for bed.

He wandered to his bed and there were two girls in it and Ginny who was closest to him said, "We have decided that yours is the middle side." So he climbed slowly across her and settled himself in the middle where he was accosted by a pair of girls demanding multitudinous kisses and other more exotic nighttime activities, prior to them all falling contentedly asleep.

**Authors Note:** Please Review. Reviews feed updates.


	6. Chapter 6 The Head Girl

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter universe, I thank for allowing me to play in her world.  
Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six. 

**Authors Note:** The sex in this chapter is deliberately kept as vague as possible, in the main it is a part of ritual magic and even though it is light magic I do not wish to upset anybody by glorifying it unnecessarily.

**Chapter 6. The Head Girl.**

Eight of them were finishing their breakfast, Arthur having gone off to work at the Ministry when Emma said, "We do miss the phone so much, its not that we use it a lot but we kind of feel out of touch and really if we are going to stay here for very long we will need it for our work. We will have to go and do some eventually, although we are on holiday this week; do you think that anything can be done about it Harry?"

Harry called Memo, he had only seen him on the first day they were here, Harry put Emma's question to him, so Memo said that it had to be possible then he asked Emma her home phone number then told her that he would see what he could do, he disappeared with a pop.

Three minutes later five Hogwarts owls arrived.

The Hogwarts letter that Ron's owl brought told him that he was still a prefect, this was a great relief and it also contained the list of books he required for his next year's lessons. His second page told him that he had been appointed Quidditch Captain, he was very happy about this although he wondered why it wasn't still to be Harry. The letter went on to tell him that he would have to organise Gryffindor Quidditch trials at the beginning of next season because neither Ginny nor Harry would be eligible to play Quidditch next year.

Ron immediately started complaining and Harry explained to him that with the power he now had he would be able to summon the snitch and when Ginny became Magi she would be able to banish the Quaffle. She would be capable of making it go through the hoops from anywhere on the pitch and if an opposition chaser or goalkeeper had hold of it and didn't let go in time, they would go through one of the hoops with the Quaffle. Ron had a huge grin on his face when he declared this to be an excellent strategy that would enable Gryffindor to win all of their Quidditch matches next season, however he did concede that the other Houses might think it a trifle unfair.

The first page of Luna's owl told her that the last years Ravenclaw fifth year girl's prefect had been relieved of her position due to an unfortunate incident the night their OWLS had finished. This involved the aforementioned fifth year Ravenclaw girl's prefect and a boy from Gryffindor being caught in the Astronomy tower, the fact that they had been without their clothes at the time had had a great deal to do with the decision. She had as a consequence been appointed Ravenclaw sixth year girl's prefect.

The next page told her that she had obtained eleven OWLS and listed the subjects she was eligible to take at NEWT level; she was to confirm her preferred subjects as soon as possible, so that her book list could be sent to her. The unusual third page was a letter from the Headmaster. He recommended that because of her special abilities she should only take NEWTS in Arithmancy, Astronomy and Ancient Runes; the rest of her study time would be taken up with her Special Studies at the Potters Wheel.

Ginny's owl confirmed that she was still to be a prefect and her second page told her that she had been awarded ten OWLS at Outstanding. It went on to say that her passing grades were so good she could, if she wanted, take NEWTS in all of the subjects she had passed at OWL level, like Luna they need to know her preferred subjects as soon as possible. She had also received a letter from the headmaster however and it recommended that she take only Herbology and Potions, once again telling her that the rest of her study time would be taken up with her Special Studies. Professor Dumbledore also suggested that she should take her NEWTS at the end of the coming school year and after some discussion with the others she thought that this was a very good idea.

Harry and Hermione each received almost identical letters apart from the fact that Harry had been made Head Boy and Hermione Head Girl. They each had personal letters from Professor McGonagall who was especially proud of them, because the last time both the Head Boy and the Head Girl had been from the same house they were Harry's mother and father and that was over twenty years previously. In their case the Headmaster had recommended that they should drop all their other subjects apart from Potions and Herbology, because, as was the case with Luna and Ginny the rest of their study time would be taken up with their Special Studies at the Potters Wheel.

"But surely we will need things like Ancient Runes." Hermione complained.

"Yes but not at NEWT level." Harry replied. "There are Ancient Runes books in the Magi section of our library here, but NEWT level is easy." he put out his hand and a book appeared in it and he handed it to her. "Is this your seventh year Ancient Runes book? Find me a difficult passage to translate."

She checked it and agreed that it was indeed next year's Ancient Runes text book, then she found a passage about a dozen pages from the end and showed it to him, he read it straight out to her in its original language and then immediately translated it into English.

"Now I am certain that you have never studied Runes so won't bother asking you how you did that because you will only tell me that you don't know." She said to a nodding Harry and with eyes alight, asked, "So when do I get the presents you promised me for becoming Head Girl?"

Before Harry could answer Memo appeared and handed Emma a cordless telephone, he told her it was an extension from the one he had installed in her room upstairs which itself was an extension of the one that is in her house.

Emma thanked Memo very much and he smiled, bowed and then he asked if there was anything else he could do for any of the others, but when nobody could think of anything he started muttering about wonderful technology and left looking glum.

Harry asked Hermione quietly, "This is a big step are you sure that you are ready for it?" She nodded.

Then he whispered to Ginny, "Make sure that everyone is ok darling and if they start looking for us say that we will be back later please?" she nodded then gave a happy smile to them both, Harry gave her a kiss then he said in a normal voice, "Will you excuse us for a while."

Then they stood and taking Hermione by the hand they left the room.

The pair of them went straight up the stairs in the kitchen to his bedroom and as soon as they were inside the door once again he said, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

He could see the fire shining in her eyes then she kissed him, it was the kind of kiss that made him forget for a minute what he was supposed to be doing. Then with a sensuous expression she asked him, "Does that answer your question or do I have to make it plainer?" She started undoing the fasteners at the neck of her robe.

"No, no don't do that!" He said pulling himself together, "I know that this may not sound too romantic but if you are to be Magi we have a short ritual that must be performed first, but after that how long do you think it will be before they miss us too much?"

"It will be lunch in about three hours," she had a big flirtatious smile on her face, "we should undoubtedly be alright until then."

"Are you certain that this is what you desire," he said formally, "and that you are doing this entirely of your own free will?"

She could tell that the ritual had started, "I am positive." She also replied in a formal tone.

Harry waved his hands and her clothes changed, now all she was wearing was a light white silk gown that was completely open down the front, although it had one pair of silk ribbons tied in a bow between her breasts. The clothes she had been wearing were folded neatly on a chair.

"Are you prepared to receive this invocation?" he asked.

"I am truly ready for this privilege." She replied.

He held his hands out to her when she took them he said, "_Peri y morwyn dewines 'Eithafol Dewins'_." (Make this virgin witch Magi). A white glow came from Harry's hands and engulfed Hermione who floated off the floor and into a horizontal attitude, her gown remained in place, she drifted over to the centre of the bed where she settled gently. The bow of her gown undid and the front opened, now she was completely revealed to him. All his clothes had joined hers folded on the chair and although he had seen her body many times before his pleasure in the sight of her before him was very obvious.

She was still encompassed by a silver glow and his body was now emitting a golden glow, he opened her legs and climbed between them and as he thrust himself into her he said, "_Hermione cydio y annedd am 'Eithafol Dewins'_." (Hermione join the house of extreme magic).

She squealed as he entered her but as he started moving in and out of her gently, her pain seemed to ease somewhat and they started to move in unison, she reached her climax first and his followed shortly afterwards.

After a couple of minutes of them just kissing he knelt up and removed her gown which was now stained with her blood, he folded it then stood at the foot of the bed and held it up and said, "_Hwn nyni cyflwno erfyn 'Eithafol Dewiniaeth'_." (This we commit to ultimate witchcraft). The blood stained robe disappeared in a golden flash and the silver glow emanating from Hermione became golden and he said "_Asio myfi Hermione_". (Join me Hermione).

She stood and came to him and she did so because she now understood what he had said to her, then he took her in his arms and kissed her. Their golden glows became one and shone brilliantly for a few moments then disappeared, except for her eyes which had now become golden with emerald flecks.

"The ritual is complete." Harry said happily, "You are now Magi, so what is your wish now darling?"

She had an astounded expression on her face, "I suddenly understand such a lot," she said smiling lovingly at him, "and I thank you for all of it, also I know that I love you more than life itself so my wish now is that we make love. I completely understand the first time but this time let's be romantic."

So they did and they were, for an hour and a half then they talked, showered, dressed before going downstairs in time for lunch.

Her mother, father and all the others asked Hermione about the change in her eye colour as soon as they saw her. She told them that it was because Harry had made her into a Magi and she did not know what the colour of her eyes meant but she was going to try to find out and if she did she would tell them, if she were permitted.

Ginny was almost boiling over with excitement, all through lunch she was so bubbly it was almost funny and she demanded that immediately after lunch Hermione should tell her all about it.

"I have a couple more questions." Hermione said quietly to Harry, "Why were all the words to the incantation in Welsh? And how much can I tell Ginny?"

"I am surprised that you only have two questions but the words are in Welsh because Merlin devised the spells and they are not generally known among the Magi so be careful." Harry answered, "And you should certainly tell Ginny all about the Induction, also as much of the rest as you want to, although I don't think that she is really very interested in knowing about the rest."

"The rest is the romantic part and I want to know about it," said Ginny with a huge grin, "and everything about the Induction of course."

As soon as their meal was finished Hermione and Ginny went up to Hermione's room for half an hour and she told her almost all of what had happened earlier. Ginny became very impatiently excited she didn't want to wait until her birthday for her induction, although she knew that the time had to be right and that this would be the right time.

Hermione thought that they could do with a couple of Butter beer's and two were on her desk, that was the second tine she had just thought of something happening and it did. She suddenly realised what Harry had meant a few days ago when he warned her of killing with a thought and she carefully explained her feelings to Ginny. With the new power she had now she was beginning to see the reason for Harry's almost constant restraint, it was fear of his doing ill-considered things, she did her best to explain it all to her best friend.

Hermione collected the book she had finished reading then she and Ginny went back downstairs, they soon found Harry, he was in Merlin's study and he said, "We must go to the library."

Ginny kissed him then said with a big smile, "I think that I will go and watch another film then."

"No." Harry and Hermione said together, the three of them giggled, Hermione continued, "You should stay with us, at least for a little while."

When they entered the library Merlin was in the frame with Godric who said, "Hermione, you should give that book to Ginevra to read, ooh you have golden eyes like mine."

"Yes," she answered, "why? What do golden eyes mean, do they signify something special?"

"They generally indicate leadership," Merlin said, "the quality which convinces others to follow your lead, normally without you even having to try to persuade them, the green flecks denote goodness."

Immediately Ginny asked, "So what do Harry's and your green eyes indicate?"

"Completely green eyes indicate great power and a devotion to Good." Merlin told them, "Red eyes indicate dedication to evil and black eyes, such as Artimus Smith had, show a lust for power by any available means, several of the Magisterium members have these. You can judge for yourselves what blue eyes, such as those of your Headmaster, denote, a very complex character. Remember that this information is not known to the Magisterium so it will be as well to keep it to yourselves, what they don't know will not hurt them and of course it only applies to Magi, don't go judging everybody by their eye colour.

Now we must assess Hermione's magical power, you know that first you must read 'Principles and Practices of the Magi' the copy we have here has a lot of additions and embellishments; these have been added over the years by the various masters who have been Magi. Unlike the original, the copy here is now extremely informative so go and bring that here for you to read also find me a book called 'Illusions and Shape-changing'."

Hermione went down the far end of the room and her voice came to them, "I have found 'The Ultimate Art of Illusion' hang on I have found 'Illusions and Shape-changing' the one that you asked for."

"No," said Merlin, "we don't need 'Illusions and Shape-changing' can you find me 'The Magic of Merlin' instead please?"

She looked for about five minutes then Harry went to her and pointed at a book and said, "What is this book called?"

With a slightly sad smirk she answered, "I can't read the title of that one, but I would guess that it is 'The Magic of Merlin'."

As they walked back up to the portrait, Gryffindor said, "She is level nine then, very powerful, be extremely careful my dear. The only people you can not accidentally hurt seriously are young Harry here and a couple of other members of the Magisterium, oh and your Headmaster."

"Now," Merlin said, "you should all go to my study and read for a while."

They all went to Merlin's study where Harry converted the sofa into a filled in semi-circle, then he put it back the way it was and told Hermione to do what he had just done, she succeeded at her second attempt. Harry sat in the centre and the two girls sat one either side, they were all reading and this time all of their legs were intertwined and the girls had each rested their head on one of his shoulders.

Emma thought that this tableau looked even cuter than when it had just been Hermione and Harry on the sofa.

After about three quarters of an hour, with a wistful voice Luna said, "I do wish that Ron would sit here reading with me, like you all are, it would be so nice."

Harry said, "Merlin, can you think of any books that Ron might read voluntarily?"

"I can think of some," he answered, "about strategy, warfare, his heritage and some of his family history is rather spicy especially some of the early shenanigans, I will get Jiffs to sort them out. However it will be up to you to get him started and if it will help you can assure him that these are true historical records of his ancestors."

"Wait until he pokes his head in after the film he is watching has finished." Hermione advised. "If you try to drag him out in the middle of a film he won't be too happy."

It was only another twenty minutes before Ron, his film having finished, did indeed poke his head in and gave Luna a kiss then she said, "We have found some books that you might like. They're about your ancestors, come see."

Luna stood up and took Ron into the library where Jiffs gave Ron quite a small book to read, it was called 'The truth About the Queen Ygerne'.

Ron brought the book back into the study and Luna said, "Can someone do something with my chair please?"

Without thinking Hermione waved her hand and Luna's chair was the same as the sofa they were sat on. "Thank you," said Ron as he and Luna settled down to read.

"If I had known that it was that easy," said Emma, "I would have asked for one for us."

Hermione looked up from her book to see what her mother was talking about, her hand shot up to her mouth and then in a stunned voice she said, "Did I just do that?"

"Yes!" said Harry and Ginny at the same time, they both had big smiles and Harry continued, "You must think just a little bit more before doing things darling, someone might say something like, 'Can you get rid of these pests!' and when you wave your hand without thinking all their kids fly up on to the roof. I must admit that I can think of quite a lot of kids who I would like to send up on the roof but probably their mothers like them although, in a lot of cases, it beats my as to why."

Everyone was laughing and Hermione had a big grin as well but she realised that although Harry was also smiling there was a very serious message in what he had said. Then she waved her hand again and her mother's chair became a circular sofa and her father joined her mother on it.

Ron said, "I have never heard of Queen Ygerne, who was she?"

"She was King Arthur's mother," Merlin said, "and I am not telling you anything else, read about her you are certain to enjoy the tale."

They all settled down to resume their reading and much to Luna's pleasure Ron had sat with his legs entwined with hers, she was very happy because he very quickly became completely engrossed in his book.

A couple of hours later Jemma came in and told them that dinner would be ready in about ten minutes.

"That's good," said Emma stretching, "I'm hungry and I have just finished my book." So she stood up and went into the library where she collected another book from Jiffs, she returned to the study with it and left it there then they all went into dinner.

It had taken over seventeen years, but for the first time in his life Ron was talking, passionately, about something that wasn't either food or Quidditch. All through dinner he was talking about the book he had been reading, it appeared, much to Hermione's surprise, that Queen Ygerne was not so sweet and innocent as she was usually described.

She had listened to a fortune-teller, possibly the mother of Morgana y Cyfriniol, who had predicted that if she were to have Udder Pen-Dragon's child she was to name him Arthur and he would become king. So she persuaded Myrddin Emrys to befuddle Udder into murdering her husband and giving her a child, she was exceedingly beautiful and Udder eventually did what she wanted and married her. That was as far as he had read but he declared that if all history were like that he would keep reading it, how was it that Professor Binns had always managed to make it all so dull and boring.

They had finished dinner so the seven of them had gone back to Merlin's study and Harry said, "I think that it might be a good idea to do some training let me make a room."

"I didn't know that you had a room of requirements here." Ron said sounding a bit put out.

"I only created it yesterday and there has been no real opportunity to tell you about it." He said this as he was walking back and forth in front of the fire three times and then continued, "Will you come with us please Ginny?"

"Of course I will." She replied smiling at him.

"Can I come and watch?" Emma, Dan and Luna said all at the same time.

But Ron cut in, in an unpleasant tone, "So when were you going to tell me then?"

Not wanting to be provoked Harry had totally ignored what Ron said and answered the question from the others, "Of course you can all come, do you magic ones have your wands with you?"

Ginny said that she did but Luna told him that hers was in her room, so he held out his hand and offered her wand to her; she examined it closely and a big grin came across her face.

"IGNORING ME..." Ron had started shouting but his mouth had completely disappeared so he never managed anything else.

After a slight pause Luna said very placidly, "Ronald darling, you will have to learn to control your jealousy and your temper. Harry or Hermione and in a few days I believe that Ginny will join them can kill you with an accidental thought generated by your spite and temper. You of course are perfectly well aware that death is just as permanent if it is caused deliberately or accidentally and I happen to want you to keep breathing. So now I am going to ask Harry to give you your mouth back because I quite enjoy kissing it occasionally, so try to be a good boy and accept what you are given."

"Harry didn't do it I did," Hermione interposed, "and just so that you know Ron I will tell you that all I did was think 'oh shut your mouth Ron' and how you are, is the result." She waved her hand giving Ron his mouth back but she didn't stop lecturing him.

"If you think that you have problems not knowing things, think of how much worse it is for me. You never usually want to know anything anyway, but I'm Hermione 'in the library' Granger the information freak, she who must know everything. There are whole shelves of lovely books in the library here, there's even one called the Magic of Merlin, Harry can read them and I cannot even read their titles, try thinking about what that does to me, I know that it is a product of what I have become. I am going to have to learn to live with it but it doesn't help to know that even if Harry read all of them to me it would do me no good whatsoever because I simply am not powerful enough to do anything with the information they contain.

Being hard done by isn't your sole prerogative and it means different thing to different people, so whatever you had best be careful.

Now are you coming into the room of requirements with us and do you have your wand with you? I believe that Harry is going to have you all throw spells at me, you never know, if you're good, you might get to enjoy it."

"Yes I will come with you," Ron said contritely, "and no I don't have my wand with me and I am sorry, everyone." Luna came and kissed him then Hermione handed him his wand. "Thanks," he said.

They all moved into the Room of Requirements Harry had created, it was plain, bare and about fifty foot square. For Emma and Dan Harry conjured two comfortable chairs by the door then cast a completely invisible shield to protect them from any stray magic.

Harry cast a charm on the whole room to stop ricochets then he glowed white for a second and he told them that any spell that hit him would be doubled and sent straight back at whoever had cast it.

Then he told Hermione to do something similar, she had a grin on her face and she too glowed white and she said, "I'm ready."

Ginny cast a very gentle tickling charm at her then dodged its reflection that appeared to be travelling very quickly, Luna had been watching and cast a gentle jelly legs and dodged its reflection. Ron obviously hadn't been paying enough attention and he cast a powerful banishing spell at Hermione but it seemed to hit him as soon as it reached her and hit was the operative word, Harry instantly cast a full body bind on Ron, but being ridged didn't stop him hitting the wall, thirty feet away, very hard.

Harry pointed at the wall behind Ron and said, "I want a door to the hall outside the medical wing." A doorway appeared in the wall, "Ginny find the Headmaster and bring him to the medical wing and Hermione look after your parents." He waved his hand again and Hermione's parents were free of their protective shield, Ginny had disappeared up the hall as soon as he had told her to find the Headmaster. Harry levitated Ron then Luna helped Harry to gently manoeuvre Ron through the portal and into the Hospital wing, he was still explaining what had caused Ron's injuries to Poppy Pomfrey the nurse when the Headmaster, Deputy Headmistress, Emma, Dan, Ginny and Hermione arrived.

Poppy Pomfrey asked, "Can you reduce the strength of this body bind please Albus, I can't do a thing with it, but be careful not to remove it completely it could well be all that is holding him together."

Harry nodded slightly to the headmaster who waved his wand towards Ron and the relaxation in the strength of the bind was noticeable and Mme Pomfrey started carrying out her medical checks.

"Should I bring our parents?" asked a worried sounding Ginny.

"No, no Miss Weasley," Poppy said after a minute, "he seems to have about thirty five broken bones but they are all in perfect position, thanks to the body bind and nothing else seems to be amiss, so he will right as rain in a couple of hours at the most."

"I think that we should go to my office and you can explain what happened." The Headmaster said.

Luna said quickly, "I will stay with Ronald." The tone in her voice was unlike anything any of them had heard from Luna, it brooked no discussion.

"Certainly Miss Lovegood," the Headmaster said looking impressed.

When the group were settled in the Headmasters office Professor McGonagall said, "First we must decide what are we going to do about two Muggles being inside Hogwarts?"

"Please forgive me," Harry said to Dan and Emma, "you will be able to remember everything you have seen and heard but you will not be capable of discussing it with or in the company of anyone who should not know about it."

"Darling!" Hermione was beaming at him, "That was the kindest thing ever, so much better than a memory charm. I know why I love you so much." Ginny was smiling and nodding but if Hermione had been wearing Luna's radish earrings they would have been lost in the colour of her blush.

"I accept that from you Harry," said the Deputy Headmistress. "Now what was with the doorway outside the Hospital wing?"

"It was a doorway to the Room of Requirements, I created it because I was in a hurry with Ron, I have removed it now."

"You cannot just go creating doors to the Room of Requirements, it isn't possible."

"Excuse me Minerva," said the Headmaster, "but for Harry it is quite an easy thing to do and if my information is correct Miss Granger will be capable of performing the same trick soon as well."

"Is there anything you can't do Mr Potter? I suppose that if we wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron you could Apparate from inside Hogwarts?"

"I have never ever attempted to Apparate but I daresay I could if it wasn't so inefficient." He waved his hand and a doorway appeared in the corner of the room, it looked like one of the Leaky Cauldron's bedroom doors, he smiled at the Deputy Headmistress and said, "So who wants a drink?"

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry nodded, "I don't think that we should have a drink," said Minerva looking ashen, "after an evening like this I would need more than one. So Mr Potter what happened to Mr Weasley?"

"Oh that was me professor," Hermione admitted, "we were in the room of requirements Luna, Ginny and Ron were supposed to be casting spells at what I will call my 'personalised x5 reflective shield'. It not only reflects whatever is fired at it back directly at whoever sent it, it multiplies it by five, that's both the speed and the power of the spell. Well being sensible the girls fired deliberately mild innocuous charms that they were able to dodge the reflection of, but..."

Ginny interrupted her, "But my prat of a brother decided to cast a full blown banishing charm at her, the damage came when his banishing charm x5 hit him and he hit the wall. Where the full body bind came from I don't know."

"That was my doing," said Harry, "I didn't have much time to think about it, even if I did I do not know what else to do and really even now I don't know what I could have done that would have been any better. I could see him splattered all over the wall so I did it to hold him together."

There was a light tap on the door and the Headmaster opened it and admitted Luna and too everyone's relief Ron who looked fine and he said, "Am I the worlds biggest idiot or what, that was an absolutely stupid thing to do and I believe that I have to thank somebody for keeping me alive?"

Harry looked at Hermione who said, "You don't have to thank anybody for keeping you alive, we only did it for Luna she would have been a real mope until she found someone else." Luna slapped Hermione playfully and everyone was smiling.

Harry said, "We had better all get back home." And before Professor McGonagall could ask he created an arch with Merlin's study the other side of it. "Do you want to come and say hello to Merlin?" He asked a stunned looking Deputy Headmistress.

She followed them all through and the Headmaster introduced her to Merlin and Godric Gryffindor who had come to join them.

As they were leaving Harry said to the Headmaster, "With all the funny student timetables and things you had better explain what's going on, we don't want the Deputy Head' to feel left out, do we." The Headmaster was chuckling as he and Minerva left then with the faintest pop the archway disappeared.

They had all just settled down with their books on their sofa/chairs when Arthur and Molly came in and told them that the video film they had been watching had just finished and they were going to bed. Then they added that the younger ones should not sit around all the time reading, every now and then they should all try to do something a little more active. It was not surprising that they were a little bemused when all seven of them burst out laughing, led by Dan and Emma.

Not long afterwards they all followed up to bed.

**Authors Note:** All the spells in this chapter are in Pig Welsh and are not intended to be grammatically correct.

One of my reviewers brought up the subject of Hogwarts letters, my take on the subject is that they are sent out when all the staff (i.e. the DADA Professor) are known and the correct book list can be issued. Certainly in book one the letters came before Harry's birthday and in book five it was at the very last minute, after she I refuse to name, was appointed by Fudge.

Also please remember everybody, reviews are the fertilizer of the Fan Fiction author so **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7 Shuffle Around the Shops

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world.

Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six.

**Authors Note:** So we have just passed halfway and I just thought that I would remind you of the story time, it is Wednesday the 6th August 1997.

I now have a request to make, would anyone like to make me a web site sort of thing? I am not really sure what I need but I want to be able to put all of my stories there along with updates and maybe have a discussion forum for the stories. If you want to e-mail me my address is on my profile. I hope to hear from someone.

**Chapter 7. Shuffle Around the Shops. **

At breakfast the next morning Ron appeared to be no worse for wear, he ate quite normally consuming his nominal three times as much as anyone else, as he said it was only to save good food from going to waste.

Molly asked, "What are you all going to do today? I must go to the Burrow for a while, just too make sure it is still there and in one piece."

Luna agreed and said, "I should go home as well for a few hours at least and do you want to come with me Ron?" Ron agreed that he would go with her and he went upstairs to change.

Dan and Emma said that it would be just as well if they went and checked on their house as well, Dan thought that it was as well they would be going by Floo because the front door would be blocked by the mail.

Harry casually remarked, "The girls and I are going to Diagon Alley because we need to get some new clothes and that is probably the best place to get them." Then after thinking a minute he added, "We might go into Muggle London to do a bit of shopping as well.

Hermione added, "It's news to me that we are going shopping but if it's shopping for clothes you want then I'm your girl. Oh and Muggle shoes and underwear are excellent both for men and women."

"I'm with you Hermione," Ginny said fluttering her eyelashes at her, for which she received a playful slap.

Harry said quietly to the girls, "I know Ron's size so try to find out what size Luna is and we can get her some things as well?"

"She is the same size as me," Ginny said, "I borrow some of her things occasionally and they always fit ok."

"What about her bra size?" Hermione said, "Her boobs don't look quite as big as yours."

"I'll ask her if I can check." Harry said, trying to sound and look innocent but failing miserably.

Ginny had six brothers and she had heard it all before, so she knew what she was about and this sort of thing was like bread and butter to her. So with a dead straight face she looked at Hermione then said, "Alright darling, we will be with you just to explain how to do it and to make sure you do it correctly."

All things considered Hermione was not renown for being slow on the uptake, she quickly cottoned on and so she called, "Luna could you come over here a minute please."

Harry with a look of panic blurted out, "YoudoitIhavetogetsomthingfrommyroom!" as he fled.

By the time Luna reached Ginny and Hermione they were laughing so hard they could hardly explain to her what had transpired.

Luna told them her bra size then with an evil grin she said, "I'm up for it if you are, but can we get to him?"

"I believe so, we can certainly try," said Hermione as they rapidly left the dining room and rushed up the stairs to Hermione's room, they quickly passed through the two arches and cornered Harry in his bedroom.

As soon as she saw him Luna gave him her most seductive smile then coaxed, "Come on Harry, I have always wanted you to check inside my bra to make sure that my boobs fit in it properly, I won't mind if you want to squeeze them a bit as well. I will probably enjoy that quite a lot."

The look of absolute terror on Harry's face was such that the girls could not keep it up any longer and they all fell on Harry's bed laughing.

Harry still would not come near any of them until after Luna had left and gone giggling back down stairs, then he said, "I deserved that didn't I?"

"No you didn't," said Ginny, "you're so sweet I just couldn't resist it and then when Luna wanted to play along, well we just had to didn't we?" Then she gave him one of those 'lose your mind' kisses.

He was just recovering when Hermione gave him another one that made their knees go weak and when they had recovered she asked, "So are we really going to buy you some clothes?"

"Not just me," he said, "for both of you, Ron and Luna as well, so shall we go?"

"We had better check that all the others are alright."

As Hermione made this statement Mimi appeared and said, "All the others have all wented and I will do your hair then I will comes with you, to carry your things when you all buys them."

"How is it," Hermione asked, "that you appear whenever we say something like that?"

"It is house elf's job," she answered, "we just knows that you needs us."

"So can you come to the Muggle shops as well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Ise can and you's a mess to go to the shops." With that she took Hermione's hand and dragged her through to her room.

Ginny started laughing but it didn't last long, in two minutes Mimi was back with a gorgeous, immaculate Hermione and she said to Ginny, "You is no better than her was!" Then she grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her off to her room, the arches just opened as Mimi approached them, this transformation of Ginny from gorgeous to stunning did not take long either.

When they were all reassembled Harry said, "You are both so beautiful I don't think you need any more clothes."

If Harry had thought that he was immune he was mistaken, Mimi started on him, "Them and you's and Miss Luna alls need lots of clothes, and Mr Ron too."

Harry held up his hands and said, "Ok, ok let's go then."

He went across the room to his desk and picked up the house key then he found the key to his bank vault and put them both into his pocket. Pointing at a wall a door similar to the one he had created in the Headmasters study the previous evening appeared and they all passed through it and they were on the first floor of the Leaky Cauldron.

The party made their way downstairs to the bar that thankfully was not crowded and they were greeted by most of the patrons several of whom had been at the party and wanted to buy them all drinks but they declined politely. So going to the back of the pub they went out through the wall and into the alley.

Harry had told them that first they would need to go to Gringotts Wizarding Bank to get some money for their expedition so they started heading little by little in that direction. Making their slow journey down the Alley they were, especially Harry, being greeted by what seemed like half the population of the Wizard World and from some of the young ladies the greetings were exceedingly enthusiastic.

At one stage Harry could see that Hermione was becoming agitated, so he erected a shield around them and he said mainly to her, "Please calm down or you will hurt someone, I belong to you and Ginny on a personal level, but I belong to all these people as well. It's not true but they see me as their saviour and they are happy about it, you be happy as well and just keep thinking, 'they all love him but he's mine' you must learn some tricks to keep it all in check. Both of you remember that it is you that I love and Ginny keep it in mind that you will have the power as well. Keep practicing." He removed the shield and they struggled on their way both of the girls appearing to be a lot calmer.

When they eventually arrived at their destination a Goblin escorted them immediately into a private room and another Goblin who introduced himself as Goldsaq the floor manager asked what he could do to be of help to them.

Harry said, "We three need to buy some clothes, well quite a lot of clothes actually and we were going to start in Diagon Alley and then go into Muggle London. So we all need Galleons and Muggle money please."

Goldsaq replied, "Would you mind waiting a moment please Mr Potter. It will take no more than three minutes to arrange."

The Goblin had left but true to his word he was back two and a half minutes later and handed each of them a small bag, a pad of chits and what Harry and Hermione knew to be a Bank card along with a pen for them to sign the backs of the card.

Hermione smiled and said to Goldsaq, "I will explain to Ginny how the card works when we get to use it."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, so the money bags when you put your hand in them they always hold fifty Galleons and if you want to deposit cash you only have to put it into the bag, each of you can use any of the bags but no one else will." Harry was smiling and nodding and Goldsaq continued, "Every one in Diagon Alley and most other Wizarding establishments throughout the world will accept these chits as a means of payment, you just write the amount, the currency and sign them. I hope that I have provided what you require and by the way, if you are thinking of Muggle money, or any other currency for that matter, when you put your hand in the bag it will give you that up to the value of fifty Galleons of course." Goldsaq was smiling because he could see the look of satisfaction on their faces.

They all thanked him and they set off for Madame Malkins Robes for All Occasions which they reached with a similar struggle to the one they had getting to the bank. When they entered the shop Mme Malkin immediately locked the door behind them to prevent a hoard of young people flooding in behind them.

The staff were waiting and the proprietor smiled and said, "Well the Hogwarts Head Boy the Head Girl and a sixth year prefect and I forgot, the three most popular people in the Wizard World. So what can we do for you?"

Harry asked, "Well first we all need a complete set of your best Hogwarts Robes and then we will check out the rest of the clothes."

As they had bought things Mimi had taken them and Mme Malkin explained that Mimi didn't carry them around, she simply put them away at home so Hermione asked her, "Would you like a pretty dress Mimi?"

Mimi was shaking her head and Jemma appeared and said, "We is not allowed to have dress Miss Hermione."

Hermione did not back down, "Surely you can have your clothes made out of nice material with your names or Harry's family crest or something on them?"

The senior house elf was staring at Hermione, then she said, "Yous could make me do this easy easy but you don't you is a good lady Hermione." She smiled, "We will have nice towel for special days, like Ginny's birthday."

Jemma went with one of the assistants and explained exactly what was required and with the help of some pictures and drawings she conjured up, the order was soon placed.

After they had paid for all of their purchases and orders they made their way out of Mme Malkins and into 'Gladrags Wizardwear' where the proprietor did much the same as Mme Malkin had done with the door.

Another hour and a half had passed, it was almost lunchtime and they had just finished in Gladrags so they decided that they should go home to eat then they could change into different clothes for their assault on the Muggle shops in the afternoon.

They had used the PW key to get home from Gladrags and none of the others had returned from their houses to join them for lunch, they had nearly finished their meal when Harry started discussing with Hermione where they should go shopping in the afternoon. They came to the conclusion that being as how they wanted casual rather than formal Muggle clothes, they should go to Carnaby Street they were sure to easily find everything they wanted there.

The three of them were once again in Harry's room with Mimi who had redone the girls' hair to go with their Muggle clothes and he created a door in the Leaky Cauldron however this time it was just beside the door out to Muggle London which they immediately used to go out into Tottenham Court Road.

A taxi drew up and the driver said, "I am a squib Mr Potter and it will be my honour to take you anywhere you wish to go, without charge. It is a great service that you have done everyone although the Muggles will never ever realize just what you have done for them and just what they owe you."

So the trio climbed into the cab and Hermione said, "Will you take us to Carnaby Street please."

When they reached Carnaby Street they had a small friendly argument with their driver because he would not accept payment, so in the end Harry gave him fifty pounds. They all knew that it was way too much but Harry told him that it wasn't for the taxi fare it was to buy his kids a present, the driver smiled graciously and accepted.

Hermione dragged them both into 'Jean Junction' muttering something like we will probably get everything we want in here except the underwear and shoes. Harry wasn't sure but he thought that he saw an excited gleam in the eyes of the girls when the word underwear was mentioned.

The effect that Harry had on the witches in Diagon Alley did not seem at all diminished with the Muggle girls in Jean Junction, after ten minutes he gave up trying clothes on because the shop assistants were becoming impossible to deal with. After an hour and a half they had five piles of assorted Jeans, T-shirts and sweatshirts, if two of the piles were big the other three were enormous and the sales assistants were totting up the cost.

Suddenly an unpleasant voice boomed across from the other side of the store, "What do you mean! You don't have Jeans to fit my son?"

It was followed by a high-pitched wail, "It's alright Dinkydiddydums mummsy will find him some Jeans."

"Dursleys!" The three of them said at the same time.

With a gleam in her eyes Hermione said, "I will go and sort them out." This was stated in a tone that made the other pair thankful that they didn't have the surname of Dursley.

"Can I be of assistance," Hermione's mellow toned voice drifted across the shop, "what kind of Jeans did you want, young man?"

"Well miss," it was Dudley's voice and he sounded almost pleasant, "I wanted a pair of these jeans, but that gentleman said that this was the largest size you have and these are no way big enough for my fat belly."

"Those could possibly fit, why don't you try them on," came Hermione's dulcet tones, "they are cut extremely full."

Apart from some shuffling there was quiet for a couple of minutes and then came Dudley's excited voice, "Mum these fit, but I must loose some of this awful fat."

"I should loose some weight as well." Came Vernon's voice, "Thank you young lady so how much do we owe you?"

"Oh this gentleman will sort that out," said Hermione pleasantly, "I'm glad to be of service."

When Hermione reappeared she had a smug, extremely self-satisfied expression on her face, neither of them said a thing they just carried on paying for their clothes and left the shop. As soon as they were outside the shop Mimi transported the rest of their bags home, she had transported some of their purchases while they were inside the shop but she didn't want to cause any suspicion, so she hadn't moved too much.

"So what did you do to them?" asked Harry expectantly.

"First I cast a permanent amicability charm on all three of them, lord knows they needed it, I couldn't have tolerated them an instant otherwise," she said. "Then I made Vernon and Dudley hate the sight of their fat selves, but I saved the best bit until last. I gave the pair of them daily calorie allowances but they don't know it, Dudley's is nine hundred and Vernon's is one thousand calories a day, but as I say they don't know anything about the limit.

Yet!

When they have eaten their daily calorie ration they will not be able to eat anything else, even if they are starving hungry they will just look at food and not be able to eat it. This will continue until they are down to their proper weight, which I have set at one hundred and forty pounds for each of them, they are roughly the same size, bar the fat. The charm will last forever if any time in the future they start putting on weight again the effect will kick in again and they will stop their excessive eating. Oh and I put a simple stretch to fit charm on Dudley's jeans."

She had a big grin on her face and Harry kissed her and said, "I like it cruel and kind, very good."

While they were talking Hermione had been having a quick look around and led them over to a shop called 'Skimpiest', a beetroot coloured Harry said, "I will just wait outside."

"Oh no you won't!" said both the girls together, as they virtually dragged him into the shop.

It did not take the girls too long to start thinking that maybe Harry had been right There were half a dozen eighteen to twenty five years old girls working in the shop and Harry was soon aware that he was still having problems by the way they started acting.

The shop had no other customers so when Ginny asked him cheekily what he thought of an emerald green, very tiny see-through bra and pants set and he had answered something noncommittal like 'it looks ok to me'. One of the shop girls, who had bubbly chestnut hair and was slim but amply endowed, grabbed another, similar set off the rack and said, "Then let me show it to you, properly!" and after that she disappeared out the back of the shop.

She didn't stay disappeared for very long, she came sashaying out in a pair of very high heels and very little else in see through emerald green. Harry had taken the merest glimpse of the very little else, which in its way was a pity because it was extremely attractive, then he proceeded to examine the shoes which could only be classified as nice. She however was having none of Harry's not looking at the goods on display she came over to him and lifted his head to the level of her more than adequate cleavage. This had the effect of galvanising Ginny and Hermione into action, they immediately interposed themselves between Harry and the emerald green flimsies and a mumbled war of staring ensued, which soon died out the witches being the victors.

An hour and a half later they left Skimpiest with four bags stuffed with underwear, it turned out that the shop also sold men's underwear so Harry had stocked up as well and he had flatly refused to try any of it on, he had simply told the girls his size and let them pick it.

As soon as they were outside Mimi transported the bags home and Ginny said, "That only leaves shoes and Harry I don't want to spoil your fun but can't you do something about all these girls?"

Hermione was leading them towards a gigantic shoe shop and Harry said, "That's easier said than done, you called me a love god and that might be a lot truer than we thought. One of the major problems with being any kind of god is hiding your godliness, if I were the god of beauty I could wear the most revolting mask's available and still nearly everybody would think that I was beautiful. I haven't found any hint anywhere as yet that will help me do anything to combat, for want of a better expression 'the god effect', information is to say the least, a bit thin on the ground. There aren't too many books in the library on the subject and none that were written by gods so all of the information that is there is second hand and sketchy, but I will keep thinking about it, obviously it is very much a nuisance.

The three of them had reached the shoe shop; Hermione went inside first to check that it wasn't completely staffed by, as she put it, randy, nubile young ladies.

She beckoned them in saying, "There seems to be about a fifty, fifty split, so we should be alright."

Well it has been mentioned before that Ginny and Hermione besides all their multitudinous other talents and assets are very, no extremely attractive young ladies, this fact was not lost on the male members of staff working in the shoe shop. The resultant temporary situation was that Harry was undefended, so it became open day for the female members of staff who immediately descended on him. He drew the three of them together again using very mild charms.

As soon as they were together Harry said, "Lets do Ron first," so they moved to the men's trainers and picked two pairs in size ten for Ron, one pair was the normal white but the other's were brilliant orange.

After Ron it was Luna's turn so thinking of the clothes they had bought for her, they chose pairs of white, pink and pale blue size five trainers for her.

Now the three of them were looking at the shoes for themselves and Harry said, "I am about size eight and I would like to try..." then he pointed to seven pairs of shoes, the girls thinking that this was probably as good a way as any did much the same with Ginny picking eleven pairs and Hermione nine.

While he was being fitted Harry sat in between the two girls and they were on three adjacent chairs, this way they were able to stop the worst excesses of the girls playing with Harry's feet.

This whole episode had taken about an hour and by now they were tired, so they found a deserted Alley and used the PW key to take them back to the Potters Wheel.

When they crossed the Hall and entered the kitchen they were greeted by a wall of noise and a browbeaten Ron and Luna, the noise suddenly stopped and Harry said, "Luna please tell me, what is the problem?"

"Ron's mum has just found out," Luna said quietly, "that you put a bunch of money into their Gringotts vault and you might have just detected that she is not too happy about it, umm you could say she's a trifle miffed."

Molly was still steaming although no sound was coming from her, Harry released Ron's voice and he said, "Thanks mate."

Taking the tiger by the tail Ginny said, "Mother you had better just calm down, Harry will not let you speak until there is at least a chance that you are going to talk normally." Ginny turned around and said to a very frightened looking Suria, "Don't worry Suria but can we all have a cup of tea please."

Going through and sitting in the dining room the tea seemed to calm them all down and Harry said, "As much as I love you Mrs Weasley, if you are going to start screaming and frightening the staff again you will have to leave." Harry freed Molly's voice and continued, "Now tell me what the problem is?"

Mrs Weasley was still a bit touchy but she pulled herself together and said, "I went to the bank earlier to get some money and our vault had four hundred and twenty three thousand and something Galleons in it. So when I got here and mentioned it," at this point both Ron and Luna rolled their eyes, "Ron told me that you put it there, then I got a little upset and I am sorry."

"So that means that the celebration party only cost about five hundred and seventy seven thousand Galleons," Harry said this calmly but as he suspected Molly looked horrified, "what would have happened to you if you did not have the money to pay for it? I put a million Galleons into your account to pay for the party." Now he had a cheeky grin, "You must have skimped a bit round the edges to have all that money left over. Anyway you must be paid something for the use of your house and garden so you just keep the rest." Molly's expression had relaxed so now with a big grin Harry said, "At least Ron can have some new school robes like his sister," and before Molly could explode again he gave her a big cuddle.

"If Molly can have one of those," Emma had just arrived back, "I want one as well." So Harry also gave Emma a big cuddle.

As was their way the house elves managed to look apologetic even when Mrs Weasley was saying sorry to them, Luna had accepted her apology graciously. However Ron's mother told him that he had probably deserved it for something he had not told her about and when Ron's face started to match his hair colour Molly cajoled the story about the previous evenings exploits out of them. This turned out to be very much to the advantage of Dan and Emma because it meant that now they could talk about Hogwarts with Molly and later Arthur.

The now calm tiger eventually turned back to Harry, "And just what do you mean by Ron having some new school robes like his sister?"

"Well," Harry suddenly found himself on the defensive and groping, "being as how I am the love god who lived..."

Hermione could see him floundering and not very successfully took pity, "It has been decided by the powers that be, that..."

By this time she had really started struggling as well so Ginny, boldly as usual, finished in a blaze of glory, "He needed some nubile young consorts to go with the position, and the appointees are Hermione and me. So we definitely needed some new clothes to go with the new job and our elevated station. So Harry bought them and we also bought some new Muggle clothes for Ron and Luna at the same time."

"What on earth was that all about," spluttered Molly, having to try very hard not to burst out laughing, "I believe that you said that because you and Hermione are Harry's girlfriends he took you out and bought you a load of clothes and he also bought some for Ron and Luna at the same time?"

"Yes!" answered the trio in unison.

"No problem," said Emma, "So just how much did you spend?" She asked.

Variations on the theme of 'I have no idea,' was the trio's reply, "But Mimi might know," Harry ventured, "she was with us. Mimi." He called.

Mimi arrived and was asked how much they had spent and she started to give a fairly detailed accounting. "In Mme Malkins you's spent two thousand four hundred Galleons, in Gladrags you's spended..."

"No, no," said Harry, "approximately how much did we spend in total"

"It was six thousand over Galleons and seventeen thousand over of them Muggle Pound thingies," she said "so in all it was nearly ten thousand Galleons."

Harry thanked her for the information and she left.

"Wow!" said Dan, "That's about fifty thousand pounds in one day on clothes."

"Dad!" said Hermione, "If you want it that way, Harry's income is about five million pounds a month and he has spent one percent on clothes for five people. What's the big deal?"

Luna's unruffled request broke up the discourse, "Can I see the clothes you have bought for me please Harry?"

As she has made the initial request, what turned out to be a tour had started in Luna's room, she had really appreciated everything that had been bought for her, although she did not display all of her new underwear for general perusal.

There followed a fairly brief visit to Ron's orange inferno and afterwards they had had problems stopping him waxing lyrical about the wonderful trainers he had received. _(I will leave you to guess which pair.)_

Molly had then insisted on seeing Ginny's acquisitions, the top quality Hogwarts robes together with fifteen other beautiful robes caused raised eyebrows, not to mention all the shoes, drawers full of underwear, others full of tops and so on.

Inevitably next on the list was Hermione's ensemble and the others soon realised that although the distribution of what she had bought was slightly different to Ginny, she had purchased just about the same amount and there were no favourites.

Harry had teased them by saying that he supposed no one wanted to see his things only to be reprimanded by everyone and so he took them to his room, his wardrobe still looked almost empty.

While they were admiring his new things Molly asked, "Do you use a barrow to carry all the money to pay for this, it must weigh a ton?"

Ginny looked at Harry and he gave a slight nod so she put her hand in her pocket and took out the useful things that Goldsaq the goblin in the bank had given her; then she explained to her mother how the bag, pad and card worked and she added that all three of them had the same things.

"I have seen people with those pads but they were always very rich." Molly suddenly looked embarrassed, "Isn't Harry afraid that you might spend all his money?"

"Will you all try to stop being embarrassed by my money," Harry said, "so I have loads of it and Ginny couldn't spend it all if she tried and if any of you want one of these bags just ask me later, they're quite useful. Are we all finished up here because we three need to do some studying, I haven't done any all day."

"Neither have I," said Luna, dragging Ron off towards the stairs, the others followed and once again seven of them finished up in Merlin's study.

After they had been reading for just over half an hour Ron said, "Excuse me Luna but I need another book."

He went out to the library and they were all laughing at Luna pretending to cheer when the door opened and they all stopped abruptly, then Jemma came in and they all looked sheepishly at each other, then again burst out laughing, "What is the matter?" Jemma said, "Do I look funny?"

Ron came back in just as Harry said, "No Jemma, we're sorry, it was something we were doing before you came in. What can we do for you?"

"I have just received a message from Potter Lodge," she said, "the staff there would enjoy a visit from you and they thought that you may like to go tomorrow if you are not too busy?"

Harry thought for a minute then spoke quickly to the two girls before he replied, "It will be our pleasure to go tomorrow, will it be possible for you to tell them that we are coming?"

"I will of course tell them that you are coming," she said, "although because of the four hour time difference it might be better if you went after Lunch. Oh and by the way, your dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes."

After Jemma had left Dan asked, "What's the Potter Lodge?"

"It's a Rum factory in Barbados!" said Ron and added with a big smile, "Can I come?"

"No its not," said Hermione rather huffily, "it's another of Harry's houses, they just happen to produce Rum there."

"So it's a Rum factory." Emma said to Hermione grinning.

"Well, I suppose it is in a way." She answered sheepishly.

Ron wasn't letting up, "So can I come then?"

"You can if Luna promises to keep you in order." Harry said.

"I wish we could come," Dan said, "I do love Rum, but we have to do some work tomorrow. We had an urgent message on our answering machine at home."

"Your very good about all this stuff dad." Hermione said.

"About all what stuff?" he answered.

Hermione told him, "Oh me being with Harry and him having Ginny as well, all this magical carrying on, all that sort of thing."

"Well," her father answered, "your mother and I decided after you first went away to Hogwarts that our life would never be the same again. So we resolved two things about the decisions you would make, was what you were proposing going to make you happy and was it upsetting anyone else. What you are doing certainly seems to be making you very happy and we are positive that there isn't another girl anywhere in your world that minds either you or Ginny being with Harry." This last was said with a big grin and Hermione gave her mum and dad a big hug before they all went into dinner.

It seemed that their evenings were taking on something of a regular pattern, dinner, read then bed and this Wednesday evening fitted exactly into the pattern.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** As far as I know 'Skimpiest' does not exist.

Reviews are the fertiliser of the fan fiction story so **PLEASE REVIEW**.


	8. Chapter 8 The Rum Factory

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world. Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six. 

**Authors Note:** Thank you to the five people who reviewed the previous chapter, obviously you are all fed up with this story so the next chapter will probably be the last.

**Chapter 8. The Rum Factory.**

Having spent a pleasant night and had a good breakfast they were heading towards the Masters study, Harry didn't know how it had come about but he and Hermione were discussing the first Magi book, 'Principles and Practices of the Magi'. He told her and Ginny that there was nothing about the change ritual in the standard copy of the book and as far as they knew none of the Magisterium knew anything about it.

Merlin and Godric know about it and the Headmaster had been told of its existence by them, it was obvious that it would be best to keep it that way and so the subject should only be discussed inside a security bubble, such as they were in now.

He also told them both that Mad Eye Moody had sent a message about Snape's dubious dealings, apparently he had been working for not two but three people for years; Voldemort, Dumbledore and Artimus Smith. Snape was now destined to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, with his friend Artimus for his part in the revolutionary coup that had surfaced at the party. It seems that he was number two in the organization of 'the Hand of Power' and he would have become the Headmaster of Hogwarts, amongst other things if they had succeeded.

In the Masters study Harry was looking at the elegant tapestry that depicted his family tree, its brilliant red and gold was a far cry from the dingy green and gold that had been the condition of the Blacks equivalent. This one also appeared to be far more magical than the one in number twelve Grimmauld Place. It listed what Harry estimated to be between sixty and seventy generations. The writing appeared to be tiny until you looked closely at an area and then the portion you were studying expanded so that it could be read easily.

At the very top was Myrddin Emrys, 'Merlin' as he had called him all his cognisant life and the Emrys name had lasted for nine generations, two hundred and fifty years or so. It appeared that Wizard generations averaged out to be slightly longer than Muggle ones; he thought that this was probably due to their extended lifespan.

When Godric Gryffindor had married Gwenhwyfar Emrys the family name had changed, that was just over a thousand years ago, then about seven hundred years ago the name had changed to Potter. In the later generations wizarding family names from three of the four schoolhouses were prominent with daughters marrying into the family, but the well-known Slytherin family names, were to no ones surprise all missing.

"It's shouldn't be to much of a shock Ginny that Godric liked your name," Harry said, "his wife was called Gwenhwyfar, the Welsh equivalent to Guinevere, is it fate or coincidence? We will have to wait and see, won't we."

Ginny was looking at him with big eyes but it was Hermione who said, "I need to find a book," and left hurriedly, heading in the direction of the library.

"Hasn't changed much, has she?" said Ginny with a small nervous smile.

Harry went over and knelt in front of Ginny and drawing her towards him gave her a cuddle saying, "I love you Miss Weasley and we will not let anything happen to you. Although I won't be happy until we make you Magi." As Hermione came back with three books Ginny felt a tingle through her body and he continued, "I have just cast a pair of semi permanent protection spells on you. One is a very powerful version of the reflection charm that we were using the other night in the room of requirements, woe betide anyone who throws a spell of any sort at you, without your permission. The other spell is a banishing shield, it will stop anyone with any evil intent towards you from touching you and they won't be able to hit you or throw things at you either. We won't let anything happen to you, don't worry."

Hermione could see that Ginny was fretting so had also started cuddling Ginny, "Do you think that it would help if Harry were to bring forward the induction?" she asked.

"No, not at all," Ginny replied. "I know that the time we have decided, my birthday, is correct and it is only a couple of days to wait, I just don't know why I'm so edgy."

There was a little friendly voice from one of the paintings on the wall, "It is linked with what I told you the other day," it was Merlin and he was in a picture of a wheat field with a rather attractive young lady, "having the destiny of a Magi is quite enough for one so young. It may not feel like it but it does put quite a strain on you and to your great credit you are bearing it exceedingly well."

"Thank you sir," Ginny sounded relieved, "so it could be considered normal then?"

"Yes it's quite normal," he answered with a smile, "and you should all stop calling me sir and things like that. Why don't you three all call me granddad?" As he asked this he seemed somewhat bashful, "I would really like that and when you marry, which you have implied that you are going to do, it will be true, in a many times removed kind of way."

"Talking about us getting married," Harry said, "what are we going to do about engagement rings? If we waltz into a shop in the middle of Diagon Alley and buy them they will print a special edition of the Daily Prophet with just one subject, have you any ideas?" The girls were obviously thinking as with a small smile he continued, "Anyway I haven't asked either of you yet, when it comes to it I might prefer Pansy Parkinson or Cho!"

As he said Cho he imitated a violent bout of vomiting and the girls jumped on him and started tickling him.

Three minutes later from the centre of a breathless, tangled heap of arms and legs in the middle of the floor came Harry's voice, "I must first admit that I do not have any rings at this time but Miss Hermione Bookworm Granger and Miss Ginevra Fun-bundle Weasley will you do me the honour of becoming my wives? "

From both girls there was a deafening whoop of, "Yes!" There followed an interlude of much kissing, cuddling and other romantic carryings on generally indulged in by those who have very recently become engaged.

_**No!** Neither did they have sex, nor did they get drunk; Ginny is still to young for the first and they are all too young for the second._

After about half an hour of complete frivolity Merlin said, "You haven't checked all of this room yet, there is a safe hidden in one of the corners and there are some family heirlooms in it. I believe that it is quite possible you will find something suitable in there." The girls dashed away to look in the corners. "Come back I've not finished, only the Master will be able to find the safe, so you two girls sit down and let him look."

"Out of the goodness of my hart, I shall forgo my insane desire to just sit and read." Sometimes Harry enjoyed waffling, most especially when it annoyed both of his loves but in order to save his life, he quickly reverted to, "Also in order to assuage the burgeoning curiosity of my loves, I will put forth my utmost endeavour to find the safe."

He walked directly to the corner behind the door and opened a panel revealing a safe that was more like a room and more than large enough to walk around in.

"You, you, you, you thing you," Ginny spluttered as both the girls were slapping him playfully, "you knew where it was!"

"Of course I did," he admitted, "it's in the 'Constance Vigilance' handbook." Harry continued, "Ginny and Hermione are granted access to this vault whenever it is open."

In their rush the girls nearly knocked Harry over but they were all soon in the room looking around, it was neatly racked out and there were no books in view, however there were half a dozen closed cupboards. In the centre of the far wall was a plain picture frame in it stood Merlin with Godric and the latter said, "It would take you several days to examine everything that is in this vault, so I suggest that at the moment you concern yourselves solely with looking at the engagement rings.

There are nearly three hundred such rings in here, some of them are in pairs from the times when wives wished it and they are all identified as to who and when they were worn many, of them have been on more than one finger.

Not all of them were owned by Master's wives, Masters of course used some of them when they were female, some were used by sisters and some by the wives of brothers.

They are all in the second cabinet to the left of the door together with the wedding bands. Good luck."

Harry went to the second cabinet and after quickly checking the twelve shelves he removed the top one and placed it on a small table in the centre of the vault for them all to examine.

It had taken an hour and a half but they had been through all the shelves and were now back on the forth one which included a collection of eighteen pairs of rings, the girls had decided that they should have matching rings. The pair that seemed to draw them had belonged to Efa and Elen Glyndwr, they had married Iago Crochenydd in 1397, the sisters had died in 1544 when they were about 165 years old.

The rings were identical thick bands of Welsh gold and they each had two carat perfect Emeralds set in the centre of a slightly raised platinum Celtic cross, to say the least they were spectacular.

Before he allowed either of the girls to touch the rings Harry told Merlin and Godric which engagement rings they had chosen.

Godric said, "Ah Eve and Helen Glendower, Owen Glendower's daughters a fine choice. Efa and Elen had a long and happy life with James Potter which is the English translation of Iago Crochenydd, he only lived a couple of years after they died I think he was 182 or 183 a very reasonable age."

Harry took first one ring he held it then replaced it and after doing the same to the other one he said, "Both of these rings are charmed, if you put them on it will not be easy to remove them, that is one of the charms. The other charm is that you will love whoever gives you the ring until you or they die, I can tell you that it is possible for me to remove the charms but... I'm missing something. Why don't I want to remove the charms?"

Upon examining the tray of rings again, "You missed this one." He said to himself pointing to another identical thick band of Welsh gold with an unadorned slightly raised platinum Celtic cross; it was slightly larger than the other two rings obviously for a man. First touching it gently then picking it up he smiled as he replaced it and said, "They are three bound rings, the same charms are on the man's ring as on the other two. My immediate instinct is to say that this is what I want but it is not my place to put this on you, now that you know the situation do you want time to consider it? Or do you just want to find other rings?"

"I was drawn to those rings," said Hermione, "I don't know what it is but I feel that they are right for us."

"So do I, I just feel that they are right," said Ginny, "like you I was drawn to them. I think that we should wear them." Hermione and Harry were nodding in agreement with her and she continued, "So how are we going to do this?"

"All take one at the same time," said Hermione, "and put it on."

"Ok after three," said Ginny, "one, two, three."

Each of them took a ring and put it on, they waited, the rings looked even more spectacular on their hands than they did on the tray, still they waited, after three minutes Harry said, "I feel no different."

"Me neither." Both the girls said at the same time.

"Good!" said Merlin and Godric.

"What do you mean?" The three of them said at the same time.

"You feel no different," Merlin said smiling, "because you are no different, if any of you hadn't been completely in love then you would now feel different. Because of the rings you now have the strength of the love of the others to help you and if any of you get into danger the other two will know come to your aid. Apart from those times as I said you should feel no different, so have the three of you considered hiding the rings?"

"I can't do that kind of magic yet! I'm to young granddad," said Ginny smiling at him.

"These are charmed rings my dear," Merlin said smiling at her, "just think it invisible and it will disappear, think appear and it will, Iago Crochenydd the last level nine Magi in the family made them and that was an easy trick for him."

Harry replaced the tray of rings in its rack and the three of them made their way back into the study and he shut the vault door behind them.

Ginny was sat looking at her ring winking into and out of sight on her left hand when Harry said, "Being a cautious sole I don't think that we should broadcast the fact that we have become engaged and are wearing these rings. We should show them to both sets of parents but ask them to keep it quiet, we'll tell them that it is not exactly a secret but we feel it would be best if it were not common knowledge."

The girls agreed with Harry and all three of the rings disappeared at the same time and Ginny said, "Isn't it lunch time yet I'm starving, getting engaged gives a girl an appetite."

The others agreed so they left the Masters study then they met Jemma who was coming to tell them that it was lunchtime and she asked if she could have a quick word with Hermione.

Ginny and Harry went on to the dining room and Jemma asked, "We need to send out invitations for Ginny's birthday party if we are going to have one?"

Hermione answered, "We really need Harry as well to answer this."

Harry was being led out of the dining room by a grinning Mimi and he said, "Mimi told us all in a loud voice that you needed me badly, of course everyone took it the wrong way. So what can I do?" They explained the situation to him and he smiled waved his hand at a table in the corner on which appeared a pile of cards. Then he continued, "That's all of the sixth and seventh years, that's sixty four and they are all allowed to bring someone else if they want to, oh and you better ask Ginny's mum if there is anyone else. These invitations will act as portkeys to get them here and home then if there are any more I will make them tonight. Can you get them delivered Jemma?"

"Yes I can have them delivered easily," said a smiling Jemma, "and I will check with Mrs Weasley while you are all out this afternoon."

Very happily Harry and Hermione went back into the dining room for lunch.

As Harry and Hermione sat Ginny said to Hermione in a loud voice, "Well that didn't take him very long did it?"

The whole table collapsed in laughter, except for Harry and Hermione of course, Harry turned bright red but Hermione said with a cheeky smile, "No it didn't did it, Harry managed to satisfy my requirements very quickly." Then she started tucking into a hearty lunch.

Ron asked, "Are we still going to the Rum Factory this afternoon?"

"Yes we are," said Harry, "that is what Jemma really wanted to speak to me about. I assume that you still want to come with us?"

"Of course he does," said Luna, "he's talked about nothing else since yesterday and I have spoken to his mum and he is to be allowed to drink as much Rum as he wants to." Ron's eyes lit up and she continued, "Oh and his mummy also said that tomorrow is everybody shout at Ron day, but only if he has a hangover."

Ron directed, "Ha, ha, ha," at his mother who gave him a totally false big grin in return, the whole table, baring Ron of course, burst out laughing again.

"Come on," said Hermione, "we had better get changed before we go."

Ron moaned, "Why do we have to change."

"Because oh brother of mine," answered Ginny in her most patronising tone, "we are going to Barbados. Where sugar grows so that they can make Rum, which means that it is hot and probably humid as well, so go and put on your lightest robe."

"Do we need to put on Robes," inquired Hermione, "we did buy everyone shorts and I thought that this could definitely be the time to wear them?"

"That's what they are," Luna said with a big grin, "can one of you Muggle experts come and help me decide what to wear with them? Us witches don't know about such things."

"Harry can go with you," Hermione said, "I will need to help Ginny."

"Who's going to help me?" moaned Ron.

"You don't need help," Hermione answered, "you just put on shorts a T-shirt and trainers then you will be ok."

"So why do Luna and Ginny need help?" Ron was a bit antsy and he wasn't letting up.

Rolling his eyes Harry said, "Because they're girls, don't you know anything? They are much fussier than us and they need to look right. Come on we don't want to sit here all day."

Harry went into Luna's room with her and while she was getting her shorts out she said, "I tried these on but they are quite tight and you can see the outline of my knickers through them, is that right?"

"No," Harry answered, "most girls don't like that, where are the knickers we bought you?"

Luna opened her underwear drawer for him and he started looking through it, right down the bottom he found some G-strings and he said, "You should wear one of these, your shorts are white so the white one would probably be best."

"Hang on," said Luna and she grabbed the G-string and shorts and disappeared into her bathroom. She came out a minute later with her robes hitched up above her shorts, "How do I look?" she bent over showing Harry her rear, "it feels like my knickers are trying to go up my bum but I don't think that there is any sign of my underwear. So what else do I wear? I've had these sandals for years they look like they will do, but what about the top half?"

"Well it depends upon what you want to look like and how wild you want to drive Ron," he said, "it will be hot and sticky so some girls, if they are firm enough wouldn't wear a bra. Then all you have to do is decide if it's to be a little strapped top or a T-shirt."

She looked in another drawer, took out a top and went back into her bathroom, when she came out a minute later she said, "How do I look?"

Her little strapped top was bright red and with her short white shorts and sandals she looked very nice and Harry said, "I think that you look super Luna and I think that Ron will think so as well, but now we should defer to the ultimate authority on all things Muggle."

Hermione they found in Ginny's bedroom, she peeped around the door then let Luna in and shooed Harry away so he went to his room to change his clothes.

He put on a lightweight pair of very pale kaki slacks, emerald green deck shoes and a lightweight emerald green short-sleeved shirt and then he made a halfhearted attempt to do something with his hair but soon gave up.

When he looked at himself in the mirror he thought that he looked all right but it told him that by his age he should have learned to comb his hair properly, so he threatened it with a silencing spell and it shut up. Five seconds later he relented and apologised to the mirror then he said, "I know all about my hair it has a mind of its own, but comments about the rest of my appearance would be helpful." He thought that the mirror had now started sulking but he wasn't about to go down on his knees and beg its forgiveness so he ignored it and went into his bedroom.

Harry was sitting in his room reading a book and wondering how long they were going to be when the arch opened and two divine beings appeared and he looked at them longingly and said, "I am sorry but you appear to be in the wrong place, angels are supposed to frequent heaven and I am not used to them being in my bedroom."

Needless to say Harry's reaction produced broad smiles from both of the girls who were dressed identically in tiny white shorts, thin strapped sandals and emerald green tops that looked about to fall down.

"Don't look so worried," Hermione said, "they're held up magically."

Grinning Harry said, "Oh you thought that I was I looking worried? Actually I was just trying not to look too hopeful."

The girls slapped him for being cheeky but their smiles didn't diminish and having exchanged a round of kisses they went to find the other two.

Ron's first comment was, "How come Harry can wear trousers and I have to wear shorts?"

"Because," said Ginny, "Luna appears to be the only female, under thirty, who can keep her hands off of him. If we took him out in public with shorts on there would probably be a riot."

The five of them had started walking slowly down the stairs towards the entrance hall.

"Don't kid yourself, if you brought him out in shorts I would be after him." Luna admitted, "It's hard enough when he is covered but shorts would probably be too much."

"I didn't realise," sympathised Harry, "I am searching for something to lessen the effect but I think that I will have to discover it myself."

Ron sounded really interested and said, "What effect is that Harry?"

"We call it the 'Love God' effect," Ginny said, "it has been happening ever since he did for Voldemort and it's getting worse, we practically had to fight the girls off in some of the shops we went to."

"What about the one in 'Skimpiest'," Hermione reminded her, "the one with the big boobs, when she came out in just the see through bra and pants with high heeled shoes? I thought we were going to come to blows!"

"Sounds great," said Ron, "can't you pass some of it on to me?"

As we all have noticed on the odd occasion in the past Ron is not always the most tactful or discreet person on the planet, not surprisingly this proved to be one of those occasions.

Luna, in a voice that would have frozen the Devil's cocoa said, "So I am not enough for you Ronald Weasley?"

Ron had gone white and in a little squeaky voice said, "Do you know any good, quick death spells, that won't be as painful as what I am about to get from Luna? Mum should have made my middle name Prat because that is what I am. Forgive me please Luna?" He fell down on his knees in the middle of the inner hall and started kissing her feet.

"It's no good you getting down there trying to look up the leg of my shorts," Luna said, "the legs are too tight for that."

"I wasn't trying to look up your shorts," pleaded Ron, "honestly."

"So you don't even want to look up my shorts?" Luna sobbed, apparently nearly in tears, but because Ron daren't look up she winked at the trio.

"We'd best not get involved in lovers tiffs." Hermione said and the trio, who were having great difficulty not giggling out loud, moved to entrance hall.

Four minutes had passed when a very self satisfied looking Luna arrived with an extremely contrite looking Ron, "I think that we should get on now." She said.

Harry opened the portal next he gave permission for Luna and Ron to pass then they went through to Potter Lodge on the island of Barbados.

The entrance they arrived in was, in some respects, very similar to the one they had just left, the first very noticeable difference was that the outer door stood open and a warm tropically scented breeze was wafting through.

Stood waiting to greet them were two well tanned young women, they looked between twenty-five and thirty years old, neither was very tall but the taller of the two said, "I am the plantation manager, my name is Eva and this is Tanya she is the senior housekeeper," and very quietly she added," and we are both witches."

Harry put out his hand and shook hands with both of them, as he was shaking hands with Tanya she said, "If there is 'anything' you want don't hesitate to ask me." The way she said 'anything' and 'me' coupled with her reluctance to release his hand, left no one in any doubt as to what 'anything' meant.

Harry totally ignored the blatant offer and introduced the other four to the greeters then he asked Eva, "What do you suggest we do first?"

From the look on her face Ron thought that Eva was going to suggest Harry take her to bed, but she advised, "You should look at the house first, it shouldn't take too long and then I will show you the Rum processing."

Colonial houses don't tend to vary in much other than in the details, light and airy is the order of the day the windows were large, the rooms were also large and high, most of the doors were louvered and nearly everything was open for ventilation. In a word it was lovely and the garden just as much so with wide green lawns and violent splashes of colour where the flowerbeds met the neatly trimmed lawns.

On the way around Ron said very quietly, "I see what you mean with the girls it's almost frightening."

Then Luna added, "Scary, the blatant offers, right in front of us all. I would have scratched their eyes out."

On the verandas and within the house the furnishings were brightly coloured light comfortable tropical canvasses and rattans, the beds were four-posters enclosed in mosquito netting that looked more decorative than practical. But truly it did not take much over an hour to look over the house even though they met several of the other staff whom they greeted and were introduced to; quite reluctantly when they were young, female and pretty.

The trio being what they were found Tanya's antics amusing, but the five of them were soon handed over, albeit again quite reluctantly, to Eva for their tour of the Rum making facilities.

Luna was amazed at the endless sea of sugar cane covering the hillside and swaying gently in the breeze, Eva told them that there would be no one cutting it for another couple of months. It was all quiet as they walked through the primary processing plant, where cut cane would be brought to be chopped, cut and crushed to extract the raw sugar syrup.

Aromas are entirely subjective; the mash that was fermenting prior to distillation had a fairly unique smell that only Ron and Luna actually liked, Harry didn't mind it but Ginny and Hermione hated it. However they had soon passed that and were in the ageing hall which was really a cellar, great casks that Eva assured them were full of Rum, standing for up to twenty-five years.

Eventually they reached the point at which the normal visitors would start and finish their tour so for the first time since arriving in Barbados they actually saw some Rum even though it was behind the bar.

"Why have I never seen this on sale?" Queried Harry, "We go through 'the Leaky Cauldron' and 'The Three Broomsticks'."

Eva told him, "It is not sold in ordinary public houses, the importer only distributes it through what I believe he calls 'High Class' establishments." This was all said as though she didn't much like the distributor personally or his methods.

"I assume that you have a method of contacting the Rum's distributor," Harry said with a small smile and Eva nodded, "well I want you to pass him a message from me. Tell him that if I do not find my rum, generally available in any wizarding pub I happen to be in, then he will no longer be its distributor. It would be as well if you also told him that I intend checking with Tom and Mme Rosmerta that he is not asking exorbitant wholesale prices for it, also if you personally have any trouble from him let me know and he will have personal trouble from me."

At this point Eva couldn't help herself she kissed him. Then she burst into tears saying I'm sorry over and over.

Both Ginny and Hermione moved forward and cuddled her and Hermione said, "He has the same effect on both of us as well and we are with him practically all the time, it doesn't seem to ease up."

Harry had his cheeky grin on and he said, "You know Ron, I recon that it must be really disappointing kissing me, so many of the girls burst into tears when they do it."

Everyone burst out laughing including Eva, she said, "You're not a bad kisser it's just that I have been trying so hard not to make a fool of myself, then I go and do that."

"Well," said Ginny with a big grin, "we will all try to forgive you if you let us taste some of Harry's Rum."

"I'm not into forgiving her yet," said Luna, "I've never had a kiss from Harry."

Eva was pouring small quantities of Rum into glasses and she put a jug of iced water on the bar with it, then Harry said, "If you want to kiss me Luna you only have to get permission from three people."

All of them tried the Rum and Luna said with a small smirk, "I can only think of two, after what the carrot did earlier I shouldn't have to ask his permission."

"Aren't you going to have some Rum Eva?" Harry said and he looked passed Luna at Ron who nodded slightly then he continued, "And I wasn't thinking of Ron as the third person I was thinking of your dad."

The other four had great difficulty not laughing, Luna looked forlorn and said, "That's not fair, you know that he's in the Transvaal for another two weeks yet so how can I ask him?" Then she grabbed Harry and kissed him." Then she giggled.

Having poured herself a drink Eva had again put a small quantity of Rum into their glasses and Harry said to Luna, "What about the other two?"

"I was going to ask them retrospectively and at least I didn't cry like Eva." Luna said and she turned around and gave Ron a big kiss "That was better, Hi carrot."

"Was it really better?" asked Eva.

"Yes it was," answered Luna, "if I kiss carrot he kisses me back, but Harry isn't allowed to and it's no good kissing blokes who don't kiss back."

"If you had obtained the proper permission, signed in duplicate and witnessed by your dad," Hermione said, "he might have kissed you back."

"And what good would that of been?" Luna retorted, "We all know who he wants to kiss, so if he had kissed me back one time and I liked it he would never get around to kissing me again, so then I would be left longing for the rest of my life."

"Very philosophical Luna," Hermione said, "I never thought of that, but I never have that problem, do I?"

Harry said to Eva, "You know that Hermione is Muggle born, well her father is very fond of Rum so one day we might send her mum and dad here for a treat. I think that we will come back soon as well, I like it here."

Both of the girls agreed but the other two were busy playing who can kiss the longest, Luna was breathing through her nose so she kept winning, Ron might figure out why one day.

"It's time we thought about going back to the Potters Wheel, Hermione said, "what are we going to take with us?"

"We have made up a pack for you," Eva said, "and one of the elves will take it when you go. If you need more just ask Jemma she can always get it for you. Oh, and we have a new drink called 'Butter Rum' there's some in the pack and we will send some for Ginny's Birthday party, if she is still having one."

Ginny dug Ron in the ribs and said, "We're going now and you can stay if you want to but you will miss dinner. And yes I am having a Birthday party even if it's on my own."

The threat of missing dinner was better than any charm for getting Ron's attention, he was ready to go and they had all started the walk back to the portal.

Ten minutes later they entered the dining room and Jemma was waiting with a large package she had placed on the table at Harry's place, with their arrival the group were all in the dining room so Harry opened the package.

The tag on this on says that it is for Mrs Weasley, he took out a bottle of Butter Rum and passed it to her; the same thing had been sent for all of the females at the table. Next it was the turn of the men. Ron received a bottle of ten year old Rum but the Rum both Mr Granger and Mr Weasley's received was fifteen years old. Of course this only left Harry. His was not a bottle it was an earthenware flagon that would probably hold about three bottles, the label on it identified it as twenty-five year old 'Potters Finest Family Rum'.

"Should someone open one?" ventured Mrs Granger.

This seemed to be the cue for Jemma, "It is tradition that at the table, the Master goes around and pours you all Rum from his bottle. The bottles that have been given to you are yours so that you may have a drink at other times, if you run low then ask me and I will bring full ones for you, within reason.

To help I will try to define reason for you, if Ron were to drink his bottle in three days I would not replace it for a week, but if he were to sit down with some friends and drink it in one night I would replace it. It is simple really, if your use rate is reasonable it will be replaced without question, if I have any doubt then I will consult the Master and he would normally call a committee that comprises himself Merlin and Godric. Some times others such as the Headmaster would be added if the Master thinks that it is necessary, but normally this would not be so.

The Butter Rum is not alcoholic, although you may think that it is, enough of my babbling Harry will pour you all some Rum and dinner will be served."

Harry went around and poured them all some rum, then he proposed a toast 'to peaceful times' which they all concurred with, the adults all praised the rum and they ate dinner.

After dinner Ron and Luna disappeared up stairs leaving the trio alone with both sets of parents and Harry said, "Mr and Mrs Granger, Mr and Mrs Weasley I wish to inform you that this morning I asked your daughters' to marry me and they accepted."

With that the trio revealed the rings they were wearing, there was a lot of Oooing cuddling and handshaking eventually Hermione said, "It is a bit of a secret but we didn't want to keep it secret from you four, nobody else knows."

All the adults agreed that at the moment it was probably better this way, then it was time to adjourn to Merlin's study and then to bed.

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Please feel free to review if the mood takes you and I will feel free to write more if your reviews inspire me.


	9. Chapter 9 In and Out

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world. Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six. 

**Authors Comment: **Here is the next instalment of this totally fluffy story.

**Chapter 9. In and Out.**

Harry had discovered that waking up in the morning, firmly ensconced between his two loves, was generally one of the best times of the day and today was no exception.

He whispered, "Who's awake?"

"Mmmm," in stereo, was the contented reply of two very comfortable others.

Silence for a few minutes, Ginny quietly, "How many times have you done it?"

"That morning was quite exhilarating," Hermione also quietly, "was it three or four?"

"No, no, that's not what I mean, what I mean is have you done it again?" Ginny asked, "since then."

"No we wanted to but we decided not to," it was Harry, "we thought it wouldn't be fair to you. So we decided to wait until after you joined us."

Ginny snuggled as much closer to Harry as she could get, _'no wonder she loved him, he was always so thoughtful.'_

Again in a whisper, "I love you both."

"I love you both too," the stereo was on again.

"I wish your birthday would hurry up and be gone," it was Hermione, now sounding slightly frustrated, "I'm as randy as a," pause for thinking, "something that is very, very extremely randy." She finished with a flourish.

"That was excellent English darling, one out of ten for similes." Harry and Ginny were giggling and he continued, "We could always do everything else."

Further encouragement was something neither of the girls seemed to require, so they did everything else, several times and they were consequently late for breakfast.

Very late for breakfast, but all three of them looked exceptionally content and at peace with the world.

There were only Dan, Emma and Molly in the dining room, they thought that Arthur had probably gone to work and there was no sign of Ron or Luna.

"Very suspicious yesterday 'Engagement' today late for breakfast, I wonder?" said Emma with a sly smile, by the way of a greeting.

Hermione was blasé and said, "Nothing we have done today could possibly result in pregnancy, even if there wasn't a perfectly simple charm to prevent it."

"So they've been up to something but they're not saying what," said Molly, also smiling cheekily, "I wonder what?"

"Where's Luna and the carrot?" said Ginny attempting to change the subject.

The three adults laughed and Molly said, "It certainly suits him, who gave him the new name?"

They explained Ron's goof of the previous day and Luna's subsequent manipulation, then they asked their question again.

Dan told them, "Luna came down a little while ago to have some breakfast and she told us that Ron had opened his bottle of rum last night so predictably this morning he has a hangover. Apparently he won't come down because he is scared that we all might shout at him."

"As if we would dream of doing such a thing." Said Molly who was trying to look innocent and failing completely.

"But there's a perfectly simple charm that cures hangovers," Ginny said, "even I have known it for years."

"Luna knows it as well dear," her mother said, "but as she said he won't learn if she doesn't let him suffer for a while."

With a small smile Hermione said, "There's a lot more to that girl than I would of thought when I first met her."

The trio had worked their way through a considerable quantity of food, getting engaged really does give a girl an appetite and then Ginny asked, "What are we going to do today?"

"Well I thought that we might take a look at the garden," Harry said, "we haven't even looked outside yet."

Jemma appeared and said, "Harry I have not yet told you about the gardens. The door nearest this room and the front door both lead into the garden that the Muggles see when they look at the house, so you must wear Muggle clothes if you go out that way. The door nearest the Masters study leads to the concealed garden and it is shielded from Muggle eyes so you can do and wear whatever you wish out there.

If Mr and Mrs Granger go into the shielded garden I do not know what they will see, to my knowledge no Muggle has ever been out there. The weather in the Muggle garden is good today, in the magical garden the weather is always good."

"Thank you for the information Jemma," Harry said, "we would definitely have wondered what was going on without it"

"So what shall we do first?" asked Hermione then she started fluttering her eyelashes and blowing him kisses, Ginny soon joined in; their parents were all laughing at the girls antics.

"Behave yourselves," said Harry smiling, "flirting will get you everywhere, no I don't think that was quite right. We are in robes so we may as well go into the hidden garden first, we might possibly change and go into the other one later.

Mrs Weasley can you do me a favour please, will you take Mr and Mrs Granger to 'Mme Malkins Robes for All Occasions' and buy them some robes for Monday, they will not want to feel out of place?"

"Of course I will Harry and I think that you should start calling me Molly and Arthur by his name as well." Molly answered then asked, "But how do I pay?"

Harry took his pad out of his pocket and wrote 'Mme Malkins Robes for All Occasions' on the top sheet and signed it, he tore it off and handed it to her and said, "If you want anything as well please buy it and while you are about it you should buy Emma at least four and Dan two or three. Buy them anything else you or they think that they may need as well." He took his moneybag out of his pocket and withdrew fifty Galleons and gave it to Molly then he did the same for Dan and for Emma.

But when he gave Molly another fifty Galleons she said, "What's all this for?"

"I don't know," answered Harry, "you know what is in your drawers and wardrobe and if Emma and Dan are going to spend much time in the wizarding world won't they need much the same?"

"Come on Emma," said Molly with a grin, "it looks like we are being forced, much against our natural instincts, to go shopping for clothes."

Emma's face was alight, she put her hand on her hart and said, "Against all my natural instincts, Pot! Let's go."

Laughing the parents left and Hermione said, "You are just so thoughtful darling, how do you do it?"

"I find that it comes easily," he said, "if I just try to think what I felt like when I was with the Dursleys and do whatever I can think of to counteract it. Come on enough moping here let's go and look at this garden."

The trio went through the left hand door and found themselves in a porch that was more the size of a small room than the average porch it had two smallish windows and a door to the outside. The room had a broom rack with half a dozen brooms and on checking the cupboards they only found things like travelling cloaks, boots and hats.

Ginny had gone straight to the broom rack, she had taken one down and was examining it, excitedly she said, "This Nimbus Flash has my name on it and there is one with each of your names on them as well."

Harry and Hermione had made their way over to the rack as Ginny was talking, when she reached the rack Hermione noted, "Harry your Firebolt is here as well but I don't want a broom whether or not it has my name on it is totally irrelevant."

"End of year headlines in the Daily Prophet," Ginny did her best impression of 'Rita Skeeter', "Muggle born Hermione Granger, First Hogwarts head girl ever to be refused a leaving diploma due to her inability to perform on a broomstick."

She said with a cheeky smile, "I thought that I did very well on Harry's broomstick the other morning."

"Behave yourself Miss Granger," Harry tried to sound serious but wasn't doing too well, "you have to pass your flying test. And just for the record, I thought that you did brilliantly the other morning, although I will expect some improvement with your next venture.

"I didn't know," Hermione said querulously becoming serious for a moment, "that we were tested on brooms."

"All Muggle born witches and wizards are," Harry assured her, "plus anyone else they believe may not be competent, like for instance Neville. I ordered these brooms especially so you can either let us teach you here, out of sight of everyone or I will have to teach you on the Quidditch pitch, it's entirely up to you really."

She took down the broom with her name on it, "It looks so fast," she whispered timorously.

"With your level of magic," he told her seriously, "even the school brooms would be extremely quick but this is also the most controllable broom on the market, so if you want to, you will be able to fly it very sedately."

"I'll try," she said with a look of determination and they took their brooms and went outside, Ginny was on hers and had gone swooping over the grounds immediately.

Harry said, "Just do as I do," and he lay his broom on the ground at his right hand side so she did the same. Now we are going to tell the broom's to come up to us, don't be too forceful or the broom will break your hand as it comes up."

"The last time I tried to do this was in first year," she said, "do you remember the difficulty I had?"

"You know a lot more now than you did then," he told her, "and this time you have me teaching you. Up." His broom rose gently into his hand.

"Up," her broom rose gently into her hand and she smiled nervously.

He said, "We are going to get on our brooms and rise gently six feet then we are going to fly slowly around the house."

She followed him exactly and finished, having flown around the house, hovering alongside him with a huge smile on her face.

"This time," he said, "we will just fly around and look at the house and try to relax a bit." So they flew around the house for half an hour discussing it he realised that it had four floors, two above their bedrooms, "We will have to explore those sometime, I wonder how many cellars we have."

"We have two full levels of cellars," she told him, "and a third level that sounds more like a dungeon, from the description in the books that I read, you know the ones that Jiffs gave you to read the first day we came here. 'The Potters Wheel a History', I believe it is called." Then she poked her tongue out at him then flew up level with the third floor windows out of his reach.

They had continued flying around looking at the house and he said, "Is that Ginny over by those trees, let's fly over to her." So they set off at a sedate pace and he said, "Would you like to go a little faster."

She accelerated until they were going at quite a reasonable pace towards Ginny and they soon reached her.

"Just look at you, up here flying like an old pro," Ginny said with a sweet smile, "you won't have to do any more to pass your test, if you practice a few more times before the end of year you will walk it."

"I'm not supposed to walk it I am supposed to do it on a broom," Hermione quipped, "what's that over there."

She went zooming over towards an odd looking spinney, they found that it concealed a very secluded picnic area with a view over a small lake.

After they had landed Hermione said, "It would be very nice to have lunch out here."

She had no sooner said it than a tablecloth was spread before them with their lunch on it; it also had Luna and Ron's half eaten lunches on it, "Who's not going to be a happy carrot then," said Ginny and they were all giggling.

Looking towards the house after a couple of minutes they could see Ron and Luna looking for them so Ginny went up on her broom and waved them over.

Ron complained, "I was sitting in the dining room innocently eating my lunch."

"Innocently?" queried Ginny and Hermione at the same time.

"Well reasonably innocently," he amended, "and it disappeared, then I was informed that a picnic by the lake had been requested and I was directed here. I just hope that my steak is not cold." He sat down on the grass and continued eating his lunch, so joining Ron on the grass they all tucked into an exceedingly good lunch by the lake.

When they had taken the edge off their hunger Ginny asked, "So how much of your Rum did you get through last night?"

"Well there's only about an inch gone out of the top of the bottle, so it wasn't that much," he answered, "and if it does that to you then I won't be drinking much in the future."

A little bit puzzled Hermione asked, "Does what to you?"

"Brewers droop," said Luna petulantly.

"Brewers droop! What's that?" asked a puzzled sounding Ginny.

Luna in her own inimitable way launched off into a story and told her, "I only know what it is called because some witch wrote a letter in to the magazine complaining about her husband and so they did an article about it in the Quibbler a few months ago. When a bloke has too much to drink he can't get it hard, so try as I might last night I was left completely unsatisfied." She half turned her back to Ron as if in a huff but she was winking at them.

Leaving Luna with a bright red carrot who was still eating the picnic but promising her all kinds of compensation when he had finished his lunch in the spinney, the trio set off once again around the garden

Flying on they were pleasantly surprised when they found a full size Quidditch pitch, it was complete with a clubhouse that looked like the Gryffindor common room with broom racks and a long bar. Looking in some of the cupboards they found two full team sets of Quidditch robes one in Gold and the other in red, they also found two sets of balls. So they collected themselves some very cool Butterbeers from behind the bar and flopped onto a sofa for half an hour chatting, then continued their tour around the grounds.

When they found the greenhouses they realised that these were at least as extensive as the ones at Hogwarts and although they saw Lodi the gardener working away, they didn't call him because they had no intension of entering the greenhouses. The only other thing of note they found was a large purpose built free form swimming pool and although all three of them liked splashing around in the water on a hot summers day, none of them were great swimmers.

So they carried on around the grounds and were soon back in the house where Harry and the girls had a debate, was it to be up or down, the cellars or the upper floors.

It was finally decided that they should go upwards and so Harry called Jemma, "We were going to look at the upper two floors of the house do we need a guide?"

"The top floor just has storage rooms with some old furniture and of course the Elves quarters," she said, "the second floor just has forty more bedrooms that have not been used for a couple of hundred years. Every thing up there is clean and in good repair and really there is nothing worth looking at, unless you go up on the roof, but I will let you find out about that for yourselves."

The trio were now quite intrigued and they realised that this was what Jemma had fully intended to make them, so they thanked her and started making their way upwards.

Looking in a few of rooms on the second floor they found it was exactly as Jemma had described to them, they were bedrooms that there hadn't been any use for, for many years, however they all appeared to be clean and in good repair.

Journeying on up to the third floor once again they found Jemma's description of it being a storage area to be wholly accurate. Hermione however was not satisfied until she had looked at the Elves accommodation which to her delight she found to be, as she put it, sweet, spotless and more than adequate.

Making the final ascent to the roof they were still curious as to what lay before them and when they did finally reach it they were very pleasantly surprised. There was the most spectacular roof garden imaginable, Harry immediately cast a warming charm on Ginny and then himself, Hermione had done her own, they were in a winter wonderland of snow, some small pines and lots of ice sculptures.

Of course there began a snowball fight that Ginny put a stop to after about thirty seconds and said, "Right you two, if you want me to play this game then no magic."

Agreement was instantaneous and the battle restarted.

Two hours later, laughing, exhausted and with no apparent victor they left the roof for the hot tub in Harry's bathroom, his was twice the size of the other two and they all fit in it quite nicely.

I bet you guessed that they were going to be late for dinner.

You're nearly right; to be exact they were very late for dinner.

All the others were there and Molly didn't beat about the bush, "What have you three been up to? Why late for two meals in one day?"

Ginny wasn't one to duck issues either, "After lunch we finished our tour of the garden, then we spent a few hours having a snowball fight and after that because we were freezing cold we went and soaked in a hot tub."

Harry and Hermione were eating steadily and Ginny started doing the same.

The others at the table didn't quite know what to make of Ginny's story and Arthur asked quite reasonably, "It's the middle of the summer, where did you find the snow?"

Hermione answered, "There's a beautiful winter wonderland up on the roof. Did you enjoy your shopping trip mum?" She was trying to change the subject.

She didn't succeed and Molly said scathingly, "There's no snow on the roof in August."

"Have you been up there?" questioned Harry rather brusquely, "and did you enjoy your shopping trip?"

Molly realised that she had been politely rebuked and blushing said, "Yes we did didn't we Emma."

Emma being rather more diplomatic than Molly immediately told them what a glorious day they had had and then she started carrying on a conversation with Luna, Ginny and Hermione about the robes they had bought. She also told the girls about their other acquisitions during what had proved to be a very pleasant and successful shopping trip to Diagon Alley.

"Fancy a snowball fight Luna?" Ron asked and continued, "Anyone else?"

Smiling Luna nodded her assent but Hermione said, "I think that we three need to do some reading, we have been very remiss lately."

Having finished their dinner they all left the table Molly and Arthur went to watch a film, Luna and the carrot went up to the roof all the others went into Merlin's study.

An hour and a half later Ron burst into the study, he was soaking wet from his snowball fight with Luna, "Save me Harry! Mum's going to kill me."

Luna and Arthur followed Molly in she was after Ron with her wand out but she hesitated when she saw Harry, he said to Ron in a very calm voice, "What did you do?" Luna and Arthur were grinning behind Molly's back.

"I put snow down the back of her robes." He whimpered.

Harry stood and said much as a pronouncement, "All those who believe that Ronald 'the twit' Weasley should be taken from this place forthwith, to one appointed by his mother and there to have punishment inflicted on him as she sees fit, please raise your right hand's."

Everyone, including Luna, raised his or her right hand.

Then they all started giggling as Harry said quite conversationally to Molly, "Well this is the quiet study Molly, so take him somewhere, where we won't hear the screams. I have been told that there is a really comfy dungeon three floors down, although I have not seen it myself."

"I don't need a dungeon for what I have in mind," said Molly with an evil smile, "but thank you for the offer Harry and I will keep it in mind for future use. His bedroom a silencing charm and a really powerful tickling charm should be more than adequate this time. _Accio Wand_."

Ron's wand flew into Molly's hand and she passed it to Luna turning back she levitated a still whimpering Ron out of the door and marched off towards his bedroom.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Luna, after they had gone.

"If I was you dear," answered Arthur conversationally, "I would give them about five or ten minutes then take it upstairs and see if he needs it." The pair of them wandered off chatting amicably.

Then Emma said with a grin, "Well at least Molly will believe that there is snow on the roof now."

"Typical Ron though," Ginny said, "you would think that at his age he would have acquired a little sense."

With a small smile, Hermione said, "If you asked him he would probably tell you that he has got along without it so far why should he go looking for some now."

"The warrior needs a certain amount of recklessness," Merlin had joined the conversation, "although more bravery in the face of a woman would be an asset."

"That wasn't just a woman granddad," said Hermione, "that was tiger Molly his mother, anyway he knew that he was in the wrong and so he wasn't allowed to even defend himself."

"You just called Merlin granddad," Emma said, looking slightly confused.

"That is because I asked them if they would like too," Merlin said, "I do hope that you don't mind dear lady?"

"I don't mind," said Emma smiling, "I actually think that it is rather endearing."

Having continued reading for another hour or so they decided that they had had enough excitement for one day so they all said goodnight and went to bed.

At breakfast the next morning Ron didn't appear to be any the worse for the ordeal of retribution by tickling inflicted on him by his mother, indeed he was eating with gusto as usual. Then Luna told them that she had been chatting to Mr Weasley for about fifteen minutes but when she had arrived upstairs Mrs Weasley had just finished with Ron.

The normal subject at breakfast seemed to have become 'what are we going to do today' and this morning turned out to be no different so when asked Harry replied, "I think that maybe we should venture into the Muggle garden today and then possibly to the village, what do you both think?"

Ginny was nodding and Hermione said, "That sounds lovely darling, would some of you grownups like to come with us?"

Molly was looking a bit disappointed and said, "I have to go to the Burrow again today, the twins are coming over and I wouldn't trust them to come here, you all know what they're both like."

"I will come with you," said Emma, "but Dan can't he has to go to do some dental work in a few minutes. We have never met your twins Molly so we don't know what they are like, you seem to think that they might cause some kind of a problem?"

"Some kind of a problem," answered Molly, "if it were 'a' problem it wouldn't be too bad but these two are every kind of problem you have ever dreamt of and some of those dreams would have to be your worst nightmares. Most of the most unpleasant ones are their own invention, they were born on April the first and they are practical jokers, that I think just about says it all."

Luna said, "Ron and I thought that we would go out into the garden again and have more of a look around, if you don't mind Harry?"

"I don't mind at all Luna," Harry said, "we found a swimming pool and a Quidditch pitch yesterday besides the greenhouses, if you find anything else interesting you can tell us about it."

"If you had told me that there was a Quidditch pitch out there," Ron said with a maniacal gleam in his eye, "I would have gone out there instead of up on the roof."

"And doesn't Luna have any say in what the two of you do?" said his mother.

"Oh I quite like Quidditch," said Luna dreamily, "although I don't intend spending the rest of my holiday on a Quidditch pitch, but maybe a couple of hours one or two mornings a week won't be too bad. And an hour swimming every morning would do us both the world of good, but really we should work some fixed study periods into our routine as well."

Everyone noticed the gleam in Ron's eyes diminish but only slightly, before Luna led him out towards the garden.

"She's trying to refine him a bit," Molly said, "I just hope that she gets it finished before he notices what she is doing."

Standing up Harry said, "I think that we three had better go up and change into Muggle clothes, if we are going out."

The trio left the room and went up to their rooms to change.

Fifteen minutes later Dan and Molly had gone off and the trio met up with Mrs. Granger in the kitchen, she was talking to Jemma who said, "The Muggle weather is good again today as is the forecast for them for the next few days, so you should not need topcoats."

"Thank you Jemma." Harry said, "First I want to try a little experiment." He took Emma by the hand and led her to the magic garden door then requested, "I want you to go right out into the garden and then come back in, if you are not back in two minutes we will come to find you."

"Certainly Harry," Emma said going out of the door. A minute and a half later she came back in through the door that was nearest the dining room and looking very disappointed said, "It's just a garden Harry, much like any other."

Hermione was also looking disappointed but Harry said, "Time for a treat, I give Dan and Emma permission to enter the magic garden whenever they want to."

As they took Emma out into the garden again Harry pointed at the brooms on the way passed, "This is lovely and it's totally different to just now." Her eyes were glowing and she gave Harry a kiss on the cheek adding, "Thank you so much."

Hermione handed Harry his broom, she and Ginny already had theirs and they took off and hovered, Harry climbed onto his broom and asked Emma to climb on behind and to hold on tight.

Then he asked, "Are you afraid of heights?"

"I have heard what this is like from Hermione's terrified description in her first year," Emma said, "and I must admit that I have been dieing to have a go ever since she told me about it."

"Well I'm not so scared any more." Hermione said zooming off across the garden, Ginny was struggling to keep up with her.

Harry took off and followed them at a much more sedate pace, "Can't we at least try to catch them?" Emma shouted in his ear.

Harry yelled, "Hold on tight!" and Emma did. Which was just as well because their speed tripled, they soon overhauled the other two and they all landed by their picnic place.

As soon as the four of them were off their brooms Emma threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him full on the lips then said, "That was the most exhilarating thing I have ever done and I am not going to apologise for kissing you, if you were mine I would throw you on the ground and make mad passionate love to you."

"But he is not yours mother," Hermione said brusquely sounding a bit annoyed, "he is ours and believe me we also have great difficulty keeping our hands off of him."

Not wishing to listen to a potential argument between Hermione and her mother Ginny had taken off and was gracefully flying loops, which finished the argument. Emma was enthralled. "Can we do that?" Emma asked in a hushed voice, totally ignoring Hermione.

"With two on a broom," Harry said, "I doubt it."

"Ever since Hermione first received her Hogwarts letter telling her that she was a witch, I have wanted to be one. Can't we at least try Harry?" Emma pleaded.

"If I were to convert my fianc's mother into a pancake," Harry said with a grin, "I don't think that my fiancé or her father would be too happy."

"I don't know," Chuckled Hermione, "if she keeps on kissing my boyfriend then I might be giving her some falling off a broom lessons myself."

"I think," said Harry, "that we should all be going back to the house, to look at the Muggle garden then maybe go to look at the village of Pont y Myrddin. Also I believe Mimi was hinting that one of the House Elves should come with us."

**Authors Note:** I am posting this prior to taking my Disabled wife away on a short holiday; apart from anywhere else we visit, we will be going to Fairyland and Merlin's Bridge so the next update may not be for a few weeks. Fairyland you will find the location of in my story 'A Week in the Life of Harry Potter' which also ships Harry with Hermione and Ginny, the location of Merlin's Bridge is described in this story.

I will obviously appreciate a lot of reviews to be waiting for me when I return so **Please Review**.


	10. Chapter 10 Witches and Wizards

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world. Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six. 

**Authors Note: **Well I am back from what could best be described as a disastrous holiday, so here is the next instalment of my fluffy story.

**Chapter 10. Witches and Wizards.**

When the four of them arrived back in the kitchen Jemma was waiting calmly to talk to Harry, "Mr Cadoc Elfick has sent us an owl, he is the manager of your office in the village. He would like to know whether or not it is your intention to reopen the office in the house again in the near future? He told me that there are many more staff than in years gone by, this is because Mr McMahon had told him to use the offices as a source of employment for local witches and wizards that were in need of work, so now all of the staff working at the office are magical."

"Well I fully approve of the employment idea but I must make sure that we pay well," Harry said, "and I haven't given any thought at all to moving the offices back here. Maybe we should invite Cadoc and all the other staff to the party on Monday and I can possibly talk to them about whether they would in fact like to move. Do you mind if they come to your party Ginny?"

"Oh! So am I having a birthday party then?" she answered his question with one of her own and a cheeky grin.

"You know very well that we wouldn't dare leave you without a birthday party," Hermione said trying to look above suspicion, "after all we wouldn't want you sulking for a year, would we."

"I would not sulk for a year," Ginny said with a pretend pout that broke into a big smile, "it would only be for eleven months and the more the merrier at my party."

"So that's it then," Harry said to Jemma, "will you please invite all of the staff of the Potter offices and they may bring partners or parents if they wish. Do you know that I don't even know what the offices are called or how many people work for me there?"

"The invitations I will do straight away and you now have forty seven people working for you in the offices and the vast majority if not all of them are witches." Jemma replied, "The organisation is called, 'The Potter Investment Trust', they call it the PIT, Mitsy will point the building out to you, she is ready to go with you to the village, that is if you still would like to go."

All in all, the Village, when they reached it was pretty much a waste of effort, very little of the original rural village remained and most of what did had been completely desecrated by Muggle development. Looking at it logically it was the streets and roads that had caused a lot of the problem, Muggles needed to get from one place to another so in the main they used cars and busses, of course these required made up roads. Hermione informed them that there were more than ten times as many Muggle cars in the country as there were witches and wizards, also the Muggles believed that it was there divine right to all go somewhere at the same time.

After they had been out for a while Harry noticed that Emma was having a problem looking at some of the buildings, in reality it was those that belonged to magical folk. He believed that it was her powers of observation that were changing due to her constant exposure to the magical environment in the Potters Wheel.

Emma and Ginny were looking across a park with Mitsy at 'The Potter Investment Trust' building and Harry said quietly to Hermione, "We need to talk because we will have to do something about your mum, all this magic is changing her."

Having looked long enough at the rest of the village they had started to make their way back to the house, Harry fell behind with Ginny and he said, once again quietly, "When we get back to the house will you take Emma for a broom ride for an hour or two, there is something that Hermione and I must do?" Ginny looked devastated, "No! No it's not that. We have to decide what to do about her mum, Emma wants to be a witch or at least absorb as much of the wizard world as possible. Apart from anything else we have to find out what Hermione's dad wants and what is achievable, although we are in a rather grey area with what is achievable, I feel that I could make her a witch if that is what was wanted."

Ginny was now smiling happily and said, "I thought that you were going to... well you know what I thought." She kissed him and continued, "Of course I will let's catch them up and I will ask her."

When they caught up to the others Ginny put her arm around Emma's waist and rested her head on her shoulder then said dreamily, "Emma would you like to come flying with me for a while after lunch?"

Emma's expression changed from one of confusion, at Ginny's actions, to one of elation at her suggestion. She immediately put her arm around Ginny's shoulders and rested her head on the top of Ginny's then with a huge smile said, "I would love to. Are we going to try to do a loop? Please? Oh please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

You could say that Emma was pleading, however Ginny was unmoved and replied, "Harry said that looping with two on a broom was too dangerous. However I know that he is working on it, so I would have him as well as Hermione and your husband after my blood if I were to hurt you. But have patience I am sure it will all work out for you in the end, don't tell them that I said this but both Harry and Hermione are very clever and if there is a way they will find it."

From the point where Ginny had first spoken to Emma, both Hermione and Harry had been highly amused because they had noticed that the party had started hurrying and this was obviously at the instigation of Hermione's mum.

Because it was only eleven thirty, lunch wasn't ready when they arrived back at the Potters Wheel and Ginny volunteered to go and get her brother and Luna; when she found them she told Ron that he stunk and to go for a shower then come for lunch. She added the threat of 'they weren't going to wait,' Luna was reading a book and she told Ginny that she would wait for Carrot.

Back in the house Ginny found Harry alone in Merlin's study, he told her that Hermione had gone for a shower and after she had asked he told her that she had time for one as well, he also promised her that they wouldn't start lunch without her.

Twenty minutes later Jemma called them and told them that lunch was ready, they found Emma impatiently waiting for them in the dining room.

All through lunch Ron was talking about going back out to the Quidditch pitch after lunch but as soon as Luna had finished daintily eating her lunch she said, "Ronald and I are going to Merlin's room to study this afternoon."

If certain looks are priceless then the one on Ron's face was one of those, nobody would have taken it off you at any price and he slumped dejectedly out of the dining room behind Luna.

Ginny finished her Sticky Toffee Pudding and Custard then she quite casually asked Emma, "Are you ready?"

"Bye dears." Emma said as she disappeared out of the door followed more sedately by Ginny who gave them a big wink before departing.

Harry was quiet for a minute and then he asked Hermione, "Do you know where your dad is?"

"He's right here," said Dan hurrying into the room, "and he hopes that he is in time for some lunch. What did you want me for?"

Suria brought in a huge platter of steak, chips and mushrooms, she placed it before Dan whose eyes lit up as he thanked her, then he added, "Where's Emma?"

"Mum's outside flying around on a broomstick behind Ginny and it's about her we need to talk to you." Hermione had started but she and Harry split the task of explaining Emma's increasing enthralment with the wizarding world between them. Suria replaced Dan's empty steak platter with a dish of Sticky Toffee Pudding and Custard in the middle of the explanation and they reached the end shortly after he had cleared his plate.

"I thought that it didn't matter how much Emma wanted to be a witch, it just isn't possible." Dan said.

Harry stood up and said, "Before we go any further with this discussion, I think that we had all better go to my study."

When they were in the Masters study with the door closed Dan asked, "Why have we come in here?"

"This room is completely shielded and nobody can overhear what we talk about or observe us in any other way." Harry said then he continued, "A week ago I would have agreed with you, about giving magical powers to Muggles but now I am not so certain. But before I try to do anything with Emma I wanted to get your views on some things. Do you want to be married to a witch? Would you like to be a wizard? I don't really know if it will work but I am asking you if you want me to try and do it?"

"If there's a million dollar question that's it," Dan answered, "and strait off the top of my head I don't know the answer. If I say no and Emma ever finds out then I'm a dead man."

"That's one of the reasons we are in this room dad." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Look," Harry said, "you don't have to make a decision immediately, it is very important that you make the right one for both of you."

"But I feel that I should decide now." Dan said, "Whenever Emma and I have jokingly discussed this in the past I have always thought that I would rather like to be a wizard and my immediate instinct is to say yes."

"If you do say yes," Harry said, "I would try to change you first and if it doesn't work then we can explain what we have done to Emma and tell her that it is not possible. If we try to change her first and we fail then she will be devastated, her disappointment will be immense."

Suddenly Dan sat up straight and said, "I want to be a wizard and I would love to be married to a witch."

Hermione asked, "Are you sure dad?"

Her father looked her in the eyes and said, "I am absolutely certain."

Harry stood and Hermione knew that he was going to try so she also stood, she was to his right and slightly back from him. Dan also realising that Harry was starting a ritual stood before Harry who waved one hand and Dan's Muggle clothes were replaced by a set of Red and Gold wizard robes.

"Are you certain that you wish to become a wizard?" Harry asked.

"I am." Dan replied.

Harry held out his hands and Dan took them and Harry said, _"Peri y dyn Dewin."_ (Make this man a Wizard). A white light engulfed Dan and spiralled upwards and disappeared through the ceiling.

"I believe that that is it." Harry said quietly. "Where is your wand Hermione? See if Dan can do the levitation charm?"

Hermione put out her hand and her wand, that had been in her room, appeared in it, "Watch carefully," she said to her father as she swished and flicked her wand saying, _"Wingardium Leviosa"_. A blank piece of parchment that had been resting on a small table rose about four feet in the air and as Hermione lowered her wand it gently settled back down on the table.

"Ok dad," Hermione said passing her father the wand, "you just point the wand at the parchment like I did and say 'Wingardium Leviosa' and the parchment should rise up in the air."

Her dad swished and flicked the wand but before he could say anything the parchment burst into flames, Dan said, "I'm sorry so sorry."

Harry was laughing as he put out the fire and vanished the ashes, "Well that proves it anyway. You are now magical."

There was a banging on the door and when Hermione opened it Ginny rushed in but Emma couldn't enter until Harry gave her permission.

"What's going on," burst out Emma, "we saw a bright white light go up to heaven, we thought that there had been a disaster?"

"Mum come and sit down, said Hermione calmly as she closed the door, "and we will tell you all about it."

"Well there nearly was a disaster," said Dan laughing, "but that wasn't when you saw the white light."

Emma sat down and then Hermione, Dan and Harry between them explained what had transpired.

As soon as they had finished explaining, with a huge smile Emma said, "Is it my turn now please Harry?"

Harry stood and the others knew what he was going to do so Hermione stood one side of him and Ginny the other they were both slightly back from him. Dan also realising that Harry was starting the ritual again stood off to one side.

Emma stood before Harry who waved one hand making silken Red and Gold wizarding robes replaced her Muggle clothes.

"Are you certain that this is what you want?" Harry asked her seriously.

"Absolutely positive." Emma replied.

Harry held out his hands and Emma took them then Harry said, _"Peri y gwraig Dewines."_ (Make this woman a Witch). Again a white light engulfed Emma and once again spiralled upwards and disappeared through the ceiling.

"Again I believe that that is it." Harry said quietly. "Hermione lend your mum your wand and let her wave it."

Emma took Hermione's wand and for a few seconds she was engulfed in a golden glow and red stars issued from the end of the wand, she was amazed.

Harry said, "There is no need for you to wave it as it is obvious that not only are you magical, but this is the correct wand combination for you. So Emma your wish is granted and you are now a witch."

Harry took Hermione's wand from Emma and handed it back to its rightful owner saying, "We must inform the Headmaster, he is the expert in training new witch's and wizard's, so Hermione can you go and find him and ask him to come as soon as he can."

Hermione left to find the Headmaster and Harry continued, "You two must have your clothes changed back to your other clothes." Harry waved his hands and their clothes reverted to those they were wearing originally and then he said, "I now believe that we have a very serious job for Ron."

Ginny looked puzzled, "What do you mean a very serious job for Ron?"

"Well," said Harry with a cheeky smile, "I rather thought that the first thing that Emma would like would be some lessons on flying her own broom and that Ron would be the ideal person to teach her. Let's all go and find him."

Emma was almost bouncing as they headed straight to Merlin's Study where they found Ron. When he was asked he looked very sceptical but he finally agreed and then with a parting shot of 'and don't be late for dinner', the pair of them disappeared.

Harry wasn't certain that he was doing the right thing but he summoned his first year schoolbooks and gave them to Dan to read through suggesting he started with Charms and then Transfiguration.

After about ten minutes Hermione arrived back, "The Headmaster can't get here until the morning," she said, "but if we give them our first year books to begin reading it will give them a start." She summoned her first year Hogwarts books and continued, "These are for mum, if she ever gets off that broom and I see that you have already given yours to my dad, clever boy."

Harry spoke quietly to Merlin's portrait then he took Ginny and Hermione to the vault in the Masters study.

Merlin was waiting for them in the picture frame on the far wall and he said, "The cupboard nearest this wall is full of wands, you will find that they are all neatly filed and labelled. I would suggest that you try Cedar with Unicorn tail hair for Hermione's father."

Ginny soon found a wand that matched Merlin's suggestion for Dan and Hermione found one that was identical to her own for her mother. For some reason she was quite reluctant to part with her own wand although she knew that she would probably never ever use it again, it was like an old friend and they had been through some exciting times together.

When they were back in Merlin's study Ginny offered the Cedar and Unicorn tail hair wand to Dan, when he held it a golden glow surrounded him for a few seconds and a few red stars came from the end of the wand.

Everyone was smiling and Hermione took it back off him saying, "Well that is obviously the correct combination for your wand and we will keep yours and mums until Professor Dumbledore comes here to see you tomorrow morning. Now I thought that we three were going to explore the cellars this afternoon?"

"Come off it Hermione, I don't fancy some musty old cellars," Ginny said, "I need to get rid of some pent-up energy, how about finding your mum on our brooms or better still a snowball fight?"

"A snowball fight?" said Harry noncommittally.

To their surprise Luna said, "I fancy a snowball fight if you all do."

"Well who are we to deny Y Cyfriniol a snowball fight." Hermione said with a smile.

The decision was made and as they started going up stairs Harry said, "I must do something about my clothes first."

With an evil grin Ginny said, "Now that's the best suggestion I've heard all day, let's all help Harry do something about his clothes!"

There followed a chase upstairs and around Harry's room, when the three girls had cornered him Luna was given the honour of unbuttoning his shirt but Harry pleaded, "I was going to put more clothes on not take these off."

Luna was obviously enjoying herself and said, "I have been given strict instructions to remove your shirt by my hostesses and I don't want to upset them, so this shirt is coming off!" and it did.

I would be lying if I told you that Harry didn't enjoy the frivolity that ensued at this time, however eventually they all agreed that more and not less clothes would be required to enjoy a snowball fight.

Two and a half hours later they were returning from the roof and they were having problems with Luna, she wanted to join the three of them in Harry's hot tub and the other two girls would not allow her to. Eventually the argument was solved by Harry who asked her what she thought Ron would do if he ever found out that she had been nude in a hot tub with Harry. When she thought about this she realised just what she was suggesting had just apologised and was on the way to her room when they met Ron and an ecstatic looking Emma.

Ron immediately asked Luna what she was doing, when she told him that she had just spectacularly lost a snowball fight, but so had everyone else and she was going to soak in a hot tub. He looked like the cat that had been locked in the cream factory over the weekend and they disappeared rapidly in the direction of her room.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked her mum.

Emma was radiating delight and she kissed Harry on both cheeks then said to him, "Thank you for the second best gift anyone has ever given me, it was wonderful, totally wonderful."

Hermione looked at her mother strangely and asked, "The second best gift?"

"Of course," Emma said smiling lovingly at Hermione, "you were the best gift anyone could ever possibly wish for."

Hermione turned the brightest shade of red any of them had ever seen on anyone's' face and she grabbed her mum in the biggest hug her mother could ever remember receiving from her.

Eventually Emma broke away and said, "I must go and have a shower because I must whiff quite a bit!"

"We're soaking wet from snow fighting," Harry said, "and we're freezing cold, we better soak in a hot tub."

"You three go and soak." Emma said and as she set off she looked over her shoulder, winked then added, "Together is better!" as she disappeared around the corner.

"Cheeky mummy!" Hermione said with a big grin.

"She's right though," put in Ginny, as they headed for the hot tub in Harry's room.

Half an hour before dinner when the three of them entered Merlin's study Emma asked, "Did you?" when Hermione nodded she added, "Good."

"No," Hermione said looking dejected, Emma looked crestfallen, "Not good, it was great." Emma couldn't stop herself laughing out loud.

"Would you mind answering a question?" asked Dan seriously.

"We will all of us answer any questions we can." Ginny said.

So he asked, "Fundamentally what are we trying to learn from these books?"

Emma was listening intently to Harry's reply, "I don't think that you are trying to learn anything in particular at this time, I believe that you are trying at a fundamental level, to understand how magic fits together and even most of the Hogwarts professors are only partially aware of that."

"When Harry turned me on," everyone burst out in fits of giggles, "not like that you dirty minded shower," Hermione was blushing violently again but giggling as well, "as a Magi, turned on my Magi powers. I suddenly acquired an understanding of how all kinds of what I had previously thought of as different magical principals, were all in fact part of the same whole. I assume that it is perfectly reasonable to suppose that Harry, who has greater power, will see even more of the whole magical spectrum than I do."

"Thank you both for those answers," Emma said, "so what will be the main thrust of what Professor Dumbledore will assign people to teach us?"

Hermione grinned at her dad, "I would have thought you would of figured that out already dad, wand control. How to control and use the power you can both generate through your wands."

Dan said, "Thanks again, that will do to be going on with." He and Emma went back to their reading.

The trio sat talking for a few minutes before Jemma came in to tell them that it was time for dinner so they all stopped what they were doing and went to the dining room for dinner.

It was the first time that Dan and Emma had spoken to Arthur and Molly since their conversions and some confusing conversations were taking place. That was until Ginny said, "Mum, dad this afternoon Harry worked out a way to convert Muggles into witches and wizards because Dan and Emma wanted to join in everything we all do so he converted them."

"Oh my!" Arthur said. "The ministry is trying to find a way to remove the magic from serious criminal offenders, not how to give it to Muggles. I don't think that they are going to be very happy. No offence to you Dan and Emma, personally I am very glad to have you with us, I was just warning Harry of the Ministry's probable reaction."

"I know that I shouldn't be like this," Harry said, "but frankly I am beyond the whims of some petty clerk in the Ministry, Dumbledore knows and nobody can touch them, they like all of you are under my protection. That means that to do anything untoward to or with any of you will require someone else having at least as much or more power than I have and at the last count those people totalled exactly zero.

You can, if you want to, tell the Ministry that I have told you that the only living wizard powerful enough to remove someone's magic power is myself. Also I would only consider doing that with a detailed case-by-case consideration and my first instinct will always be to say no, Ginny and Hermione would help me to decide. Unless the subjects last name just happened to be Malfoy of course."

Everyone laughed and the tension that had been building evaporated, from what they had seen for themselves in Diagon Alley and what Hermione had subsequently told her mum and dad about the Malfoy's Dan and Emma were also in on the joke.

"Well Emma," Molly said lightly, "as soon as you have learned to control your wand we will have a great time. I will teach you all of the household charms and spells that I know."

"Couldn't we just have a house elf?" asked Emma.

"House elves are not for the likes of us," said Molly. "You need six million Galleons before you can have one, then you can have another one for each additional nine million Galleons you have. Don't ask me why the odd numbers I tried to find out years ago but nobody seemed to know but it's much more likely they just didn't care. But you and I don't have enough work for a house elf, he or she would get bored then be very unhappy, if ever you or I need a really good spring clean I'm sure our daughters would lend us one for a day."

"I hate ironing!" Emma said emphatically.

"I used to," Molly agreed, "but I found a charm for the iron to do it on its own, the trouble is the iron gets cold so you have to keep an eye on it."

"Electric irons don't get cold until you turn them off," Emma was musing, "I wonder if we could adapt your charm for an electric iron?"

"Weasley!" Molly said in a very irate tone, both Ron and Arthur looked scared, "not you Carrot," Ron looked relieved but his dad's scared look became near terrified. "If I discover that a Muggle electric iron can be given a temporary charm to do the ironing unsupervised then you're a dead man. How long did you hide yourself in that Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office pretending to work?"

"So how did my mum do on her broom Ron?" Hermione asked hopefully changing the subject.

"She did brilliantly Hermione," he answered, "the only person I have ever seen do better straight off was Harry and you know how good he was, but your mum was first class."

"Anyway," Luna said, "Ronald and I are going to study all day tomorrow to make up for what we missed today, aren't we Carrot?"

"Yes Y Cyfriniol," Ron answered, "I really must get on with my homework."

"What's with you wanting to get on with your homework?" Ginny asked, "You don't usually do yours until about August the 28th and then you start to panic."

"Well I have been reading those history books," Ron replied, "and really our family has a lot to be proud of and I want to live up to it all."

"That's a very fine sentiment Ron," Hermione said, "and seriously you do have a lot of fantastic history there, make them all proud of you."

Harry had been thinking and asked, "Jemma would you mind coming please?"

"What can I do for you Harry?" Jemma replied as she appeared.

"Will you send a party invitation to the Minister for Magic and any one else she wants to bring, please?" Harry asked pleasantly.

"Consider it done." Jemma said as she disappeared.

"So Ginny," Ron asked, "Merlin said that your destiny was to become Magi, so when will this happen?"

Ginny told them, "Two days time, on my birthday."

"So how does it happen?" Molly asked, "How do you know exactly when?"

Harry answered, "The when bit is easy, it will be on her birthday because that is when we decided that I should change her and it's no use asking me how. I can tell you that it is an ancient very secret ritual and it is one of those that if I tell you about it you will lose some of your memory, just how much of your memory I do not know."

"Why do you think it is that you don't know?" Hermione asked and sounding slightly puzzled she continued, "It seems like an almost insignificant thing to keep secret."

"I think that it is probably deliberately vague," Harry answered, "the fear of not knowing just how much you will forget should deter you from pushing for an answer and if you keep pushing you won't know anyway. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does," Molly said.

"This whole subject sounds a bit dodgy to me," said Arthur, "are you lot going studying again?"

"Yes I think we are," Emma said, "there are two books I want to finish reading as soon as possible."

The table was being cleared and the majority of them were making their way back into Merlin's study, Molly and Arthur were once again heading for the television room to watch a video.

When the seven of them arrived back in Merlin's study Godric Gryffindor was in the picture frame with Merlin and they appeared to be having an argument.

"What's the problem?" Hermione asked them pleasantly.

"Him!" they both said at once however Merlin was pointing at Godric but Godric was pointing at Harry.

"What have I done wrong now?" Harry asked Gryffindor.

"I like Muggles," blustered Godric, "so what have you been and done to these perfectly adorable Muggles?"

"Oh Godric you old sweetie," Emma burst in immediately, "you say the nicest things, I never thought that you would find me perfectly adorable." Gryffindor had started blushing but she continued, "Harry gave us something that I have always wanted, but it doesn't stop me from being me and we still know everything about Muggles so we can still chat, can't we handsome?"

"Dear sweet lady please forgive my outburst earlier?" Godric asked apologetically, "and of course we can still chat." He disappeared looking very contrite.

"Well done mum," Hermione said as they all settled down to their reading.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were very close together on their circular sofa when very quietly he said, "You see how the non defined deterrent works now don't you?"

"It certainly stopped my mum dead in her tracks." Ginny said.

"Yes I think that she has her suspicions that in some ways are pretty near the truth," Hermione added, "but she dare not probe further for fear of what she may forget."

Nothing more of interest occurred that evening and much later they all went to bed.

**Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW**

From here on this is just waffle and not relevant to the story. As I said before we are back from our disastrous holiday it started with us losing our cat and went downhill from there what with lousy weather etc. The kindest thing I can say about Merlin's bridge is that it has been over run by Muggle development and sadly roads rule. Fairy Hill however was a treat that well deserved its name and is worth a visit from any intrepid travellers, there is an excellent hostelry nearby called the King Arthur Hotel.


	11. Chapter 11 Birthday's Eve

**Disclaimer**: We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world. Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six. 

**Authors Note: **The next instalment of my fluffy story.

**Chapter 11. Birthday's Eve.**

Harry was up early the next morning, he had slept alone for the second night in succession and although he didn't much like it, it did seem to slightly ease the strain on Hermione, she was in her own brilliant words, 'as randy as something that is very, very extremely randy'.

When the girls eventually came down stairs they found Harry in the kitchen just outside what had been the door to the games room and was now, well they were not quite sure what it had become besides a corridor?

So after Ginny had kissed him Hermione kissed him and asked, "What have you done? We appear to have lost the games room darling?"

"Well none of us ever seemed to use it," he answered, "and so I took a unilateral decision that we needed some classrooms and things so come and see what I have done. If you don't like what I have made we can always put it back the way it was or change it around if you think that is what it requires."

By the time he had finished his short conversation with the girls all the others had arrived so he showed them all the new lay out at the same time. He had left quite a wide corridor and the entrance to the television room was still in the same place on the left hand side and no changes had been made to that room. Carrying straight on up the corridor a door at the end lead to a small homework room, this room was about twenty foot square. Spaced around the walls it had half a dozen tables each with its own bookshelves at the back against the wall there were a dozen chairs and a very large cupboard.

Ron asked what was in the cupboard and Harry opened the doors and they could see that it held various coloured inks, quills and a lot of rolls of parchment, but also there was also all kinds of Muggle stationary.

In response to a question from Ginny, Emma explained what all the Muggle stationary was. Arthur was fascinated by hole punches, staplers, loose leaf binders, pencils, erasers and Muggle pens with a ball at the tip that just kept on writing without ever being dipped in ink.

When they eventually managed to drag Arthur away from the stationary cupboard in the homework room the group went back down the corridor and through the door that had been immediately on their right when they had entered the corridor. The room they entered was about fifteen feet by thirty feet it had two other doors, these were in the corners of the far wall, the room had a small podium and looked from the layout of the desks and chairs that it was intended for lectures.

"I predict," said Luna suddenly, in a faraway mystical voice, "that if we don't hurry the Headmaster will be here before I get my breakfast," then she started giggling and added, "and I am starving."

Everybody else had a fit of the giggles and Harry quickly showed them the two practical classrooms that were through the far doors, at the same time Hermione was telling them that the Headmaster wanted to be collected by Harry because he probably would decide to bring some of the other professors with him.

Breakfast had finished and because it was Saturday Arthur and Molly both went into the television room to watch a video. Luna and Ron went back upstairs to collect their school things from their rooms and then went to the new homework room to do their homework.

All the others went to Merlin's study to wait for Harry to bring the Headmaster and whoever else was coming, he kissed both girls goodbye and drew a door in the corner of the room.

"I thought that you were going to teach me to do that?" Hermione complained.

Harry said, "I will teach you and Ginny at the same time to do a lot of little tricks." This produced snickers all around as he disappeared through the door.

He stepped out of his door and to his left was the door to the Headmasters study upon which he knocked and was bid to enter by the Headmaster. In addition to the Professor Dumbledore in his office were Nymphadora Tonks, Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick together with the Minister for Magic Amelia Bones and they all greeted Harry.

"Ah Harry," said the Headmaster, "let me explain Professor Tonks has been released by the Ministry and she has accepted a position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Also the Minister received my private communication last evening informing her of Hermione's parents' conversion by you. In addition I believe she received an invitation to Miss Weasley's birthday party on Monday, to which we have all consented to come. Now I believe that we all wish to meet the new witch and wizard."

"Then would you like to follow me please." He led them out of the office door and through his door into Merlin's study and he introduced Professor Tonks, Professor Flitwick and the Minister for Magic to Hermione's mother and father.

"So Harry," Tonks asked, "you are sure that they are now magical?"

Harry handed the pair their wands then he said, "Go through the fireplace into the room of requirements, it is set up for your use." Dan and Emma led the way having been through before.

Thirty seconds later Professor McGonagall returned and said, "Well there is no doubt that they are both extremely magical but I do not want them as students in Hogwarts, it would be chaos, what they require is not what eleven year olds need."

"Professor McGonagall," Hermione said, "would you like to come and see what Harry has prepared for lessons here?"

"Well that could be a very good idea Miss Granger," the Deputy Headmistress said, "would you like to come with us Miss Weasley?"

The three of them departed which left Harry alone with the Minister for Magic and the Headmaster, "Harry," said the Minister, "firstly whenever we are alone you may call me Amelia. Now can you tell me how you made two Muggles magical?"

"I don't want you to think that Harry is being insolent Amelia so I will answer that question for him," interrupted the Headmaster, "but I am afraid that you will not like the answer. If he tells you or me how he did that firstly it is doubtful that either of us would understand what he is talking about and secondly we would lose our memories. It is commonly believed by the Magi that how much memory is lost is directly related to how hard someone pushes for an answer. Obviously it is not something that is tested frequently and in consequence information on the subject is rather vague but this general rule applies to a lot of Magi magic."

"Thank you Headmaster," Amelia said, "so secondly Harry, you can make Muggles magical, can you do the opposite?"

"I will give you a complete answer and save a lot of questions Amelia," Harry said. "Yes I can but no one else can, Hermione is as powerful as the most powerful member of the Magisterium and she would not be capable of doing it."

"Neither could I," said Merlin from his picture frame.

"And just who are you?" said Amelia, walking over to the portrait and reading the title she whispered, "oh my!" then she flopped into a chair facing the portrait.

"Greetings fair lady allow me to try to explain something." Merlin said, "But first how would you describe your magical power compared to the Headmaster?"

"Like a child and a teacher," said Amelia without hesitation.

Merlin continued, "We will consider that to be one order of magnitude, well between the Headmaster and Miss Granger are three orders of magnitude then between Miss Granger and Godric Gryffindor is another order, between him and me another then from me to Harry at least one other. Just so that you get it right that makes Harry one hundred and twenty eight times as powerful as you and he is sixty four times as powerful as the Headmaster, a fine friend to keep and that is advice not a threat."

Harry looked at Amelia and said, "I want us to be friends Amelia and I will give you what help I can."

"Will you remove magical power from criminals for the Ministry?" she asked directly.

"Yes Amelia, if you can show due cause for each individual case and why you believe such action to be necessary." Harry answered, "All of Voldemort's Death Eaters are dead so you should only have other criminals to deal with."

"Thank you Harry. Now I have a completely different kind of problem." Amelia said, "There are certain parties in the Ministry of Magic who believe that it is their divine right to be there and I would rather they were not in the Ministry at all. You have seen some of the bigots for yourself at your victory celebration. Well the same crowd are trying to muscle in on Ginny's party invitation and frankly they are really thick-skinned slime balls and won't take 'sod off' as more than a token suggestion. So can you help me get rid of them, sort of permanently please?"

As Harry put out his hand towards Amelia and an invitation appeared in it with red writing on it, "Only you and I will see the writing on this as red to everyone else it looks black, that is simply to stop you getting this and the original invitation you were sent confused. The original invitation would simply have left those who were not invited by it behind. This new one is a far more serious piece of magic you can allow anyone who wants to come to the party to touch it but all those who you do not want to come will be banished to a special cell at the Ministry."

The Headmaster burst out laughing and after a minute wiping the tears from his eyes he said, "This hasn't been used for years. From there they are brought before the Wizengamot charged with trying to illegally enter a secure residence. Their punishment will be automatic discharge from any position at the Ministry and they will be prohibited from ever holding one in the future. Their wands will be confiscated for a minimum of five years and it is quite normal for them to be broken with all of the ensuing consequences. Finally, just to make sure that they realise they have been really naughty they will receive any further punishment the council sees fit to impose."

"To give you some reference Amelia," Harry added, "if their wands were confiscated and they were to be caught practicing magic whilst banned, that would be due cause for them to have their magic removed."

"That sounds just perfect, thank you Harry." Amelia said with a smile and she came over and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek then she went and sat back down.

Amelia thought that she had only just returned to her seat in time because the trio came back in chatting happily and she didn't want to be caught kissing Harry again.

"I like it here Mr Potter." Professor McGonagall said, "You have arranged everything beautifully and I actually caught Mr Weasley doing his homework, Miss Lovegood must be a good influence on him, she has the second highest marks in her year you know. Miss Weasley has the highest and hers have only been bettered, in recent years, by an insufferable know it all who will be Head Girl next year, I only hope that the Head Boy will be able to keep her in order."

"Not a lot of chance of that." Harry said with a grin.

"Well I should be getting along." Amelia said as she stood up.

"Yes I see that you have finished kissing my boyfriend, again Minister." Hermione was smiling at her.

"I am not going to say that I am sorry, because I'm not," Amelia said poking her tongue out at Hermione, "he has been a great help to me."

Laughing the Headmaster said, "Amelia Bones that is conduct quite unbecoming the Minister for Magic."

"Where do you want to be Minister?" Harry asked

"Pot to being Minister, we are all friends so unless it is official please call me Amelia," she said, "and I would like really like to be in my lounge please Harry."

"Hold my left hand and picture it in your mind." She did this and Harry drew a door with his free hand, "Check to be sure that it is the correct place."

She stuck her head through the door and brought it back, "It's the right place thank you Harry, bye all." Then she kissed Harry on the other cheek, poked her tongue out at Hermione again and disappeared through the door that vanished with the slightest sigh.

"I believe that the wizard world is in very good hands." Hermione said with a smile.

"Professors," Harry said, "I believe we should tell you that we three have become engaged." The three of them revealed their rings and he continued, "At this moment it is still secret and I was thinking about making it public at the party but the more that I think about it, the more I am not so sure that it is too good an idea."

Professor McGonagall had a tear in her eye as she congratulated them and besides congratulating them the Headmaster said, "I am sure that you three will pick the correct time for the announcement. Now shouldn't we check up on these 'first year' students of ours?"

The trio vanished their engagement rings again and then they and the Professors passed through the fireplace into their room of requirements.

"Ok, you can both take a rest now," Professor Flitwick called.

"How are they getting on?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well Dan is especially good at setting fire to things," said Tonks with a grin, "but he is getting better and Emma is very steady but what she tries generally works."

"Is it his wand control that is getting better or it just his fires that are getting better?" asked Hermione chuckling.

"Don't be rude about your father's wand waving Hermione," her mother said with a mischievous smile, "it may be true but still you shouldn't be cheeky about an old man wiggling his wand."

Hermione looked at Tonks and said, "You've been talking to my mother, haven't you Professor Tonks." Tonks just grinned and tried to look innocent.

"Is there anything that you might need?" Harry asked, breaking up the friendly, if slightly rude, banter between mother and daughter.

"Well I need lunch," said Ginny, "us prefects tend to generate quite an appetite."

"Would you all please do us the honour of joining us for lunch?" Harry asked.

Having accepted Harry's offer of lunch they all went back to Merlin's study, Godric's voice came from the picture he was now sharing with Merlin, "I have been waiting to put these two into my house but you haven't even sorted them."

Professors Tonks and Flitwick looked flabbergasted but the Headmaster said, "I am sorry, let me introduce you. Professor Tonks and Professor Flitwick allow me to present Godric Gryffindor and Myrddin Emrys, better known as...."

"Merlin!" finished Tonks in a stunned whisper and she sagged into a chair.

"Nymphadora Tonks," said Godric, "I expected more of you than that, I very nearly put you into my house but if I remember correctly there was hardly any other girls bright enough to be put into Ravenclaw."

"So how does the sorting hat work then?" Professor McGonagall asked hopefully.

"Can we tell them?" Godric asked Merlin.

"I don't see why not," Merlin answered, "they won't be able to tell anyone and our three know anyway."

Ginny looked confused, "But I don't know."

"You will tomorrow," Merlin told her kindly.

"Ok granddad," she said with a small smile.

The four professors looked shocked at Ginny calling Merlin granddad but Godric ignored them and started explaining how the sorting hat worked, "The sorting hat is directly linked to this house and therefore to Merlin and I, as are some of the portraits at Hogwarts, so the sorting actually starts as soon as the first years enter the school. We always try to keep a balance between the houses but we never put anyone into Slytherin unless that is where they should go, most Slytherins are not very tolerant. It is obvious that we are not like the other portraits, that is because this house is imbued with our living essence and what you are seeing here, is the personification of that essence."

The professors appeared to be content with the answer but Hermione asked, "So how did I finish up in Gryffindor?"

"That was my doing," said Merlin, "because it was essential that you were with Harry, you were put into Gryffindor to help Harry defeat Voldemort."

"And you," Harry said pointing at Godric who was now trying to hide behind Merlin, "what was with you telling me that I would do well in Slytherin."

"Can't you take a joke?" Godric could tell that this hadn't been a very good answer, so he added, "I wouldn't really have put you in Slytherin, honest. Anyway I nearly put that Malfoy character in your year into Hufflepuff but Merlin wouldn't let me, he said that it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the Hufflepuffs."

Harry was laughing at the thought of Draco being in Hufflepuff, as with a grin he said, "I won't forget it you know, I owe you one practical joke and I am extremely patient."

With a small smile of his own the Headmaster said, "Thank you for the explanation, it makes several things much clearer, so Mr and Mrs Granger are to be Gryffindor's, the gods are smiling on you Minerva."

"Well I deserve something to make up for the terrible Weasley twins, I still haven't recovered fully from them." The Deputy Headmistress said.

With that they all went to lunch that became a very jovial affair especially after Harry had poured them some rum from his personal jug.

"I don't really like rum," said the Deputy Headmistress taking a small sip from her goblet. Her eyes lit up and she took another sip and asked, "But where did you get this it is superb."

"It is the finest rum available anywhere," said the Headmaster, "it is Potters finest, which makes it simply the best rum available anywhere."

"I have never seen this on sale," said Professor Flitwick.

"Well," said Harry, "you should be able to buy Potters Rum everywhere in future, I have had a message passed to the distributor to ensure that all wizarding hostelries stock and sell it. So from now on if you are anywhere and you can not buy it let me know because I need an excuse to change the supplier it seems from what I have been told he is not a very nice person."

They all promised to do what Harry had asked and lunch continued but eventually it was time to resume the training. So this time Professor McGonagall, having collected several small items from around the room, took the adult Grangers to their room of requirements to start teaching them transfiguration.

Ron and Luna went back to their homework whilst Molly and Arthur went to watch another video film. Ginny and Hermione took the other two professors to see the new classrooms and Harry went with the Headmaster to arrange a more suitable location for the Hogwarts end of the connecting portal.

The position they found for the Hogwarts end of the portal was in a quiet corridor off the Ravenclaw main corridor, this would be very convenient for Luna. The Potters Wheel end of the portal Harry decided to put in the corridor opposites the door to the television room, this would make the house end of the connection very convenient for the classrooms.

The professors were all in the Room of Requirements with the new students, so Harry took Ginny and Hermione to the Inner Hall so that they could look more closely at the Office, the Visitors Lounge and the Formal Dining room.

"Why have we come here?" Hermione asked glancing quickly at the doors to the party room.

"Because," said Harry, "we need somewhere to put the party buffet and we may need somewhere to expand the office and we can't do that magically because of the Muggle equipment. We have an hour or so now so I thought that we could do it now."

"Let's go and have a look in the party room first." Ginny said, setting off across the hall.

"Oh no you don't," said Harry, dragging her back, "you have been in there once and you don't need to see in there until later tomorrow."

Needless to say Ginny had a big smile on her face.

They had checked both of the major rooms and decided that the Formal Lounge would be the best for the Buffet and although all the furniture had to be moved out this would be no problem for them.

Next they considered the office and Harry decided that if it was necessary they could lose the other two rooms without ever missing them. If in the future the were to need a large formal dining room they could always use the party room, although as Ginny said it would be nice to have these rooms for their wedding.

They finished their inspection tour and returned to Merlin's study until the senior Grangers had finished their lessons.

The Headmaster had stayed at Hogwarts so before the other professors left Harry showed them the location of the new permanent portal between his house and the school. It was decided that the next day, being Ginny's birthday could be a short day and only Professor Flitwick would come at nine thirty in the morning for two hours and they would use one of the new classrooms.

Before entering the portal Professor McGonagall said, "You are all student authority figures and must all travel on the Hogwarts express at the beginning and the end of the school year."

Harry said, "We love the Hogwarts express, it is where we all first met and this is our last year so we may use clever magic to get too and from Kings Cross platform nine and three-quarters but we certainly want to be travelling on the school train for the last time."

At dinner that evening Harry thought that Molly was not her usual self and appeared to be quite subdued so when dinner had finished Harry asked her, "What's the matter Molly, you don't seem to be quite as bubbly as usual?"

"Oh I'm alright," she answered, "it's just that tomorrow, well I lose my daughter because she becomes Magi."

"Don't be daft Molly," Emma said, "I haven't lost Hermione, even before I became magic myself we were just as close after she became Magi. So what if their magic is beyond our understanding, they are both still girls and need their mothers comfort and advice, I received the biggest hug I have ever had from Hermione yesterday. We mustn't try to run their lives and we better not upset them or they won't lend us house elves to do the spring cleaning, but apart from that I expect everything else to be much the same."

Ginny went to her mother then having pulled her chair out she sat on her lap and put her arms around he mum's neck whilst telling her, "You're my mum, whatever happens to you or me you will always be my mum and I love you, not as much as treacle tart and custard mind but I will always love you."

Molly smiled through her tears and slapped Ginny playfully then gave her a big cuddle and told her, "And you are my not so little girl anymore, but all the same I will always love you too."

Molly said as they were getting up from the table, "After Ginny's birthday I think that I had better go back to the Burrow for a while, all I ever seem to do here is watch films and I am getting lazy."

All of the others went to Merlin's study to read, Luna and Ron had decided that they would not do any more homework for the time being tonight they would read and tomorrow morning they would go swimming. Emma and Dan were back to reading their first year text books and they told everyone else that the books were now making a lot more sense.

The trio were also reading, Ginny was finishing the second of the two books that Jiffs had given to Harry to read the first day they had come here, was that really only eight days ago. Harry and Hermione were reading large old tomes that smelt musty and seemed to crackle with powerful magic, it would do no one any good even asking what the books were called.

She closed her book with a snap, Ginny had finished the book and it was nearly eleven thirty so she kissed Harry goodnight and after giving Hermione a hug and kiss on the cheek she went up to her room. Fifteen minutes later the other six all followed her lead up to their bedrooms for the night.

Harry was alone in his room and in ten seconds it would be midnight and Ginny's Sixteenth Birthday.

Three, two, one, zero.

At the stroke of midnight the arch from Ginny's room opened and she walked ceremoniously into his room and she looked and smelt gorgeous. It was quite obvious that she had showered and prepared herself for this moment and was wearing a turquoise robe with her waist length copper gold hair hanging straight down the middle of her back.

Smiling slightly Ginny was looking straight into his eyes as she stopped two yards from him, Harry said, "Happy Birthday darling. First I must remove the protective charms I placed on you a few days ago. _Finite Incantatum_."

Harry continued, "Are you certain that this is what you desire," he said formally, "and that you are doing this entirely of your own free will?"

Like Hermione, Ginny could tell that the ritual had started, "I am positive." She had also replied in a formal tone.

Harry waved his hands and her clothes changed, now all she was wearing was a light white silk gown that was identical to the one Hermione had used. It was also completely open down the front and it also had one pair of silk ribbons tied in a bow between her breasts.

The robe she had been wearing was folded neatly on a chair.

"Are you prepared to receive this invocation?" he asked.

"I am absolutely ready for this privilege." She replied.

As previously he held his hands out to her and when she took them he said, "_Peri y morwyn dewines 'Eithafol Dewins'_." (Make this virgin witch Magi). Once again a white glow came from Harry's hands and engulfed Ginny who floated off the floor and into a horizontal attitude, her gown remained in place, she drifted over to the centre of the bed where she settled gently. Having undone the bow of her gown the front opened so that her body was totally revealed to him and he was obviously excited by what he saw.

Ginny was still surrounded by the silver glow and Harry's body was now emitting a golden glow, he spread her legs open and moved between them and as he plunged himself into her he said, "_Gwenhwyfar cydio y annedd am 'Eithafol Dewins'_." (Ginny join the house of extreme magic).

She gasped as he entered her but as he started moving in and out of her gently, her pain slowly appeared to ease and they started to move in unison until they reached their climax together and they collapsed into each other.

After a couple of minutes of them just kissing and cuddling he knelt up and removed her gown which was now stained with her blood, he folded it then stood at the foot of the bed and held it up and said, "_Hwn nyni cyflwno erfyn 'Eithafol Dewiniaeth'_." (This we commit to ultimate witchcraft). The blood stained robe disappeared in a golden flash and the silver glow emanating from Ginny became golden and he said "_Asio myfi Gwenhwyfar_". (Join me Ginny).

Ginny came to him because she understood him as had Hermione, then he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Their golden glows became one and shone brilliantly for a few moments then disappeared, he could see that Ginny's eyes had become Silver and Turquoise eighths due to the ritual.

"The ritual is complete, you are now Magi." Harry said then with a cheeky smile he continued, "So what would you like now darling?"

Ginny had a stunned expression and said, "It's true I suddenly understand such a lot," she was smiling lovingly at him, "and thank you so much for it all, also I know that I love you more than my own existence, so obviously my wish now is that we make love. But before anything else, what colour are my eyes, do you think that anyone will notice the change?"

He was staring into her eyes and he chuckled, "I think that they might, your eyes are silver and turquoise eighths and each eye has four tiny flecks of green."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean that each of your eyes are in eight sections, alternately silver and turquoise." Harry answered,

She went over to the mirror to look and then she asked, "So what do the colours mean?"

"Merlin said that silver is Earth Magic and Turquoise is Healing, we know what Healing is but just what Earth Magic is I am not exactly sure and you know that the green flecks denote goodness."

"Well it will be time to worry about all that stuff in the morning, at the moment," she said with a seductive smile, "guess what we are going to do?"

His only reply was 'I love you' and other similar terms of endearment, none the less for the next few hours he appeared to have guessed her intension quite accurately.

**Authors Note:** So now we move to the final instalment of this ever so fluffy tale. **PLEASE REVIEW. **

For the information of one of my reviewers, yes Welsh is still spoken quite widely in Wales.


	12. Chapter 12 Ginny's Birthday

**Disclaimer:** We all know that this universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, who being the most wonderful, caring and charitable goddess of the Harry Potter creation, I thank for allowing me to play in her world. Anyway JKR I hope you don't mind me giving Harry a good time before you inflict more agony on him in book six. 

**Authors Note:** So here we have the final instalment of this ever so fluffy tale.

**Chapter 12. Ginny's Birthday.**

Harry decided that he liked it, he was being kissed awake and he suddenly realised that it was Hermione and not Ginny who was trying to check on the condition of his tonsils with her tongue.

"Where's Ginny?" he managed to ask as his assailant broke away for air.

"I wished her Happy Birthday and she has gone for a shower," she kissed him again and continued, "and that is what you should be doing, if some sex starved harlot would leave you alone." Hermione, who was still in her nightdress, was kissing him once more then she added, "Ginny asked me to wake you up and so are you awake yet?" before he could reply the kissing resumed.

Feeling clever Harry levitated Hermione with her lips still on his all the way into the shower, he started it running on full cold then stood her in it and then he ran back into his room with a soaking wet Hermione pursuing him and he collided with Ginny.

Hermione watched giggling as Harry and Ginny fell in a tangled heap and she said, "You've had her in your bed all night and now you want her on the floor!" and she fell on top of Harry laughing. "I like your eyes Ginny, Earth magic, goodness and Healing. I wonder what Earth magic is?"

"I love you both," Harry said in a strained voice from under the two girls, "but we really have to get on Ginny needs to learn a lot in quite a short time and we probably won't be able to do very much after lunch."

"You're quite right of course," said Hermione heaving herself up then helping Ginny, who was dressed for the start of the day, then they both helped Harry up and Hermione immediately started kissing him again.

"For heavens sake," said Ginny trying to sound exasperated but giggling, "take the randy bitch in the shower with you and sort her out."

"Randy? Yes but I am not a bitch," said Hermione with a pout, she was dragging Harry towards the shower and finished, "I have decided that for the time being I am going to be a harlot, so there."

When they disappeared into the shower Ginny sat, with a small smile, shaking her head then she started reading 'Principles and Practices of the Magi' and much to her surprise Hermione was only about fifteen minutes.

Bold as brass a totally naked Hermione strolled straight through Harry's room towards her own saying, "I really needed that, I know it didn't take long but I came five or six times and that should last me until tonight."

Five minutes later Harry came out and joined Ginny he kissed her on the forehead but did not disturb her reading, five minutes later Hermione came back from her room this time fully clothed and the trio went down stairs to the library. They soon determined that Ginny was a level nine Magi the same power level as Hermione.

However the major revelation came from Merlin who told them that Ginny's silver eyes would give her power over fire, water, the weather and all growing things. Her healing ability would extent to wild and tame animals of both normal and magical varieties. What exactly did all that really mean, so with Merlin's words ringing around the insides of their heads they went to breakfast.

After they all had wished her Happy Birthday the first topic of conversation at the breakfast table was of course Ginny's eyes and everybody loved them. Molly asked if the colours meant anything and Harry told them all that that was one of those things that they couldn't talk about and it seemed that this answer was becoming perfectly acceptable.

When breakfast was over Luna and Ron went to get their swimming things whilst Dan and Emma, who had several books with them, went to the lecture room to await Professor Flitwick's arrival. Being as how it was Monday Arthur had to go to work in the Ministry although he promised to try to be home early and Molly just disappeared towards the front of the house with Jemma, on party business no doubt.

The trio of Magi made their way to their room of requirements for a morning of enlightenment, Harry had created a large picture frame in the room and Merlin was in it with Godric.

First on the agenda was teaching Ginny the defensive wards that from now on she would keep on herself permanently and also those she would be able to place on other people.

"Why are these so different from the normal ones we learn?" Ginny asked.

"Because they are kept in place all of the time and we have to live in the world with other people," Hermione answered, "here's how Harry explained it to me. If Harry had an ordinary defensive shield up all the time and one of us tried to give him a quick kiss we would be banished across the room, not very satisfactory. If some trollop approached him with evil intent then as soon as she tried to touch him she would be banished and if she were really evil she would land in a cell in the Ministry."

"So your assaulting him because you want your wicked way with him," Ginny was trying hard not to giggle and she wasn't succeeding very well, "doesn't count as evil intent then? Just as well really, you would have had quite a lot of explaining to do, up before the Wizengamot in your nightdress."

Every body was laughing including the pair in the picture frame, Hermione was scarlet but also laughing and she said, "Your honour I was just so randy, all I did was stick my tongue down his throat, I wanted his babies oh so badly." She was fluttering her eyelids desperately trying to look sweet and innocent.

Ten minutes later when the frivolity calmed down Ginny admitted that it would be impossible for her to forget the reason these shields were the way they had been designed.

Next Harry taught them both how to create their own temporary portals and they spent a very enjoyable couple of hours journeying between the girls and the boys dormitories in Hogwarts, the upstairs corridor in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione's bedroom at home and Ginny's at the Burrow. At several of these locations they deemed it absolutely essential that they christen beds that had been the location of many fantasies and dreams involving each other.

Eventually they made their way back to Merlin's study and Harry taught both girls to make their own room's of requirements and they finally gave up when they exited Hermione's last effort. It had been a bordello, she swore that it wasn't but deep pile carpets, large soft pillows scattered everywhere and a ten-foot circular bed with silk sheets and at least a dozen pillows seemed to be a bit of a giveaway.

However her parting shot was, "It can't possibly have been a bordello, in a bordello you have to pay. That was my idea of a Honeymoon paradise."

There wasn't to be any arguing with her because it was now lunchtime, they were ravenous and discussing the particular sexual status of rooms did not seem to be the thing to do over lunch.

Party guests had been told that they could arrive anytime between three and five o'clock so they figured that they should all be ready by quarter to three. A few dozen comfortable chairs had been put in the inner hall as the arrival point was the entrance hall and the trio wanted to be there to welcome the guests.

Access to the parts of the house not allocated for the party had been magically blocked for the majority of the guests, the exceptions were Professors McGonagall, Tonks and Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and Remus Lupin. However anyone accompanying one of the residents would also be able to pass through the magical barriers unhindered.

When he heard Ron who had a big grin said, "I don't think that I will bother asking you why Fred and George are not on the list of exceptions."

It was two thirty and Harry was sat in his room awaiting the arrival of his two loves, they were both in Ginny's room with Mimi getting ready and he did not expect either of them for at least twenty minutes. He had been reading a book called detecting tampered foods and it had given him some insight into what to do about and with Fred and Georges stock in trade also it would only take seconds to impart the same knowledge to Ginny and Hermione.

Needless to say Harry was quite surprised when a pair of angels visited him nearly twenty minutes early and having kissed them both twice he first explained the food detection and disposal magic. Whoever had devised it had done a very good job of making it practical, the spell once cast was permanent so they all cast it on themselves immediately so they would forever know if any food or drink had been tampered with. Then he suggested that if anything untoward was offered to them they should make as to put it in their mouth but transfer it to the stomach of whoever had offered it to them, they both giggled and agreed.

Fred and George were not going to have everything their own way especially when Hermione reminded them to be sure to get those truly responsible if innocents like Neville were lured into perpetrating their misdeeds.

The last thing Harry reminded them of was their ability to call each other through their rings, Ginny especially looked relieved when she was reminded of this ability the three of them shared.

"I haven't told you before," Harry said with a grin, "Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy have all been invited to the party." The girls looked upset, but Harry continued, "It is open day on those three," the girls eyes lit up, "they must receive two public warnings from any of us but the third strike and they're out. I first thought of slugs for Crabbe and Goyle then I thought that no one would want to take them home so I thought maybe moles? But Draco just has to be a FERRET!"

The three of them said the last word at the same time and they were all giggling then with ten minutes to spare the three of them went down to the inner hall and through to the party room.

It looked like a huge cavern carved from black crystal rock, it had no windows but hundreds of brilliant diamond stalactites were hanging down from the ceiling and these were illuminating the room. Maybe there were thirty small tables each with half a dozen chairs around the sides of the room but the main floor area was clear for dancing and of course the bar was unobstructed.

The trio went across and said hello to the 'Weird Sisters' and 'Celestina Warbeck' and her backing group, both of these most popular wizarding groups would be playing tonight.

Both groups had all just wished Ginny happy birthday when the trio were called because the guests had started arriving so the Magi trio made their way back to the inner hall.

First to arrive were Bill and Fleur, Charlie came with a very attractive lady called Sue Saunders who they had not met before, Fred and George were with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. The twins were immediately dragged off by their mother to have the riot act read to them, whereas Bill and Charlie had been coerced into helping Ron welcome the guests as they arrived and to point out where everything was.

Jemma came to the trio and told them that she had modified some of the student's invitations, the arrival time for the Slytherins she had altered to four thirty to five pm, they all thought that this had been a good idea.

Hermione was talking to Sue and suddenly they were squealing, jumping up and down and cuddling each other, apparently Sue lived in Dorset and she bred cats. The riotous reaction was because Sue had bred Hermione's cat Crookshanks and the pair of them had now set off to find him in her room.

Fleur had been chatting to Ginny and Harry but more students started arriving so she went back to help the three Weasleys welcome people to the house. A lot of people were bringing presents for Ginny and these were being piled on a table at the far end of the hall to the right of the main staircase, Harry whispered to Ginny that she could now quite easily enchant a quill to write all of the thank you notes for her.

Harry and Ginny noticed the twins coming out of the room with the food, Hermione was coming back down stairs with Sue so he said to Ginny, "I need to talk to your mum a minute, you look after the guest arrivals."

He kissed her on the cheek and went to meet Hermione and Sue, "I have just seen the twins coming out of the food room, don't let anyone in there I am going to talk to their mum."

Hermione gave him a beautiful smile and went into the room with the food while Sue stood guard on the door.

Harry soon found Molly and asked, "I have just seen the twins coming away from the food, do I have your permission to make their lives a misery with anything I find they have done there?"

Molly's eyes lit up, "That would be great, especially if they were the only ones who were being pranked."

Harry thanked her and went back to Hermione and they quickly removed all of the doctored food, then he thanked Sue for standing guard and they went back to Ginny.

Harry quickly explained his idea to the girls and they decided that Fred and George were going to have a time to remember. The three of them would be 'Apparating' the jinxed food directly into the twin's stomachs at very regular intervals, it was also agreed that anyone that appeared to be too full of them selves would suffer the same treatment. The twins could be seen across the hall and courtesy of Ginny and Hermione one became a duck and the other a penguin this lasted about three minutes and two minutes later one was a rabbit and the other a chicken.

The Magi could perform this trick whilst talking to other people and they kept it up for an hour during which time each twin changed form at least ten times. The twins were with their girls trying to talk to their mother when Harry went to talk to them, "You now know that it can be very annoying, if anyone else changes form that we are not responsible for then the pair of you will be Flobberworms for a year."

"That was a funny way you worded that Harry." Molly said.

"Well Malfoy the ferret will probably come and we just need an excuse. Anyway a bunch of Slytherins will also probably come and I don't want to have to worry about the twins as well as them." Grinning he winked at the twins and went back to the girls.

A few minutes later Cadoc Elfic the office manager with Mr McMahon the solicitor and the party from the PIT arrived en-mass on foot and with Harry they all moved off to the corner by the office door. After a very short discussion it was decided that the company offices would remain where they were for the time being and that the staff would receive a twenty five percent pay rise. This would put them ten percent above the Ministry salary level and when he added that all future hiring and firing would have to be approved by him all the girls eyes lit up.

As Harry reached his loves one of the girls caught him up and said, "My name is Modlen Evans and if it isn't a secret I would like to know why you made that hiring and firing rule please sir?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "Modlen my name is Harry and that is what you and all the PIT girls are to call me unless you have reason to believe that you are in trouble. I receive very reliable information regarding PIT from a source I trust implicitly and whereas I think that PIT would function without Mr Elfic, I don't think it would work without you and a couple of the other girls. So I won't allow him to fire any of you, just so he can replace you with males, simply because PIT suddenly pays more than the Ministry."

By this time most of the PIT workers were around them listening and Modlen said, "You may have trouble from the fathers, they may want their sons working in PIT instead of the girls, Harry."

"Then they have a problem don't they, I always know when someone is telling me the truth," this Harry had said loud enough for Messer's Elfic and McMahon to hear, "none of you can be replaced unless it is what you and I want."

"But what if we are doing something wrong?" asked another of the girls.

"So you're a naughty girl are you?" Harry asked with a smile, "What are you likely to do so wrong?"

"Well what if I am pregnant and I am constantly late because of morning sickness?" she asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that it's perfectly normal for a woman isn't it?" Hermione said, "My mum was sick every morning from the time she became pregnant, until two weeks before I was born and I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

"You're Hermione Granger aren't you?" Modlen asked, "One of the 'Love God's,' angels."

"Yes she is," said Ginny, "and I am Ginny Weasley the other one."

"Happy Birthday!" they all chorused.

"And they are both on the PIT employment committee, so you're in good hands." Harry said, "Now you all have a party to enjoy."

Another group was waiting to talk to them it comprised the Headmaster, the Minister for Magic with her husband and Amos Diggory with his wife and they all were welcomed by the trio.

After the greetings the Minister simply smiled and said, "It worked. Catch you later." Then she headed with her husband and the Diggory's to the party room.

The Headmaster said, "I am sure that you are perfectly well aware that what you have said to the Potter Investment Trust staff will not please Messer's Elfic and McMahon."

"It wasn't particularly intended to one way or the other." Harry said the girls both had big smiles and he started talking very quietly, "It has become that I can tell if someone is lying to me or trying to mislead me, I think that Elfic is probably a total waste of space and the solicitor is only useful for things other than investments. So when, as they will, they come bleating to you, it would be nice if you let them know that my attitude is that they can work for me my way or they can do the other."

The Headmaster burst out laughing, "Harry I absolutely agree with you and I like your style, I will see you later." He disappeared into the party.

It was five to five when the only eight guests with Slytherin invitations arrived and one of them was a girl called Heidi who apparently went to Durmstrang and it didn't look like she was very happy being with Blaise Zabini.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had come with Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass and Millicent Bulstrode respectively and on arrival they had all been given explicit instructions with regard to the house's security.

Hermione leaned between Harry and Ginny then whispered, "That Zabini looks a right cocky git."

"Yes look at him." Ginny said.

Zabini strutted straight up to the door to the office and tried to open it, it did not budge. He shook the door trying to open it a second time, not only did it not budge the door said, _'You have been told not to try to open me. Please desist.'_ Zabini took out his wand and cast a spell at the door and he disappeared.

"Potter!" Malfoy shouted, "what the hell...." Malfoy's mouth disappeared.

"Strike one." Harry said quite calmly, "I am going to give you your mouth back Draco, use it wisely."

Harry returned Draco's mouth and he said, "What have you done with Zabini, Potter?"

"I will ignore your lack of manners Draco," Harry said, "but I have done nothing with him."

"Did he break the rules?" asked Hermione.

"Keep your nose out Mudb...." Draco's mouth had disappeared again.

"Strike two," said Harry pleasantly.

"We were told that we were not to attempt to go anywhere other than where the party was," the girl called Heidi said, "and that jerk tried three times to open that door. After the second time the door even told him to stop, then the third time he just vanished. Thank god."

"I shall try you with your mouth again Draco," Harry said nicely, "but for your information Blaise is probably in a ministry cell waiting to be brought up before the Wizengamot." Harry returned Draco's mouth and finish, "Lets see if you can put it to good use this time."

"Aren't you going to wish me a happy birthday then?" asked Ginny sweetly.

"Sod off We...." Draco never finished and things happened rather quickly, Ginny pointed at him and he became a ferret. Crabbe and Goyle went for their wands and became moles. Oh and all three rodents were hovering in the air.

"Three strikes and you are out." Harry said, "The ferret is yours I believe?" Harry said to Pansy.

"The other two are yours I believe girls?" Hermione said to Millicent and Daphne conversationally, "You will have to keep them all up off the floor because Crookshanks my cat is around here somewhere and he would have a great game of tag with them."

"Well that thing is too big for my bag," Pansy said, "can't you shrink it a bit?"

"I don't think that his needs shrinking any more," Millicent said maliciously, "from the boys shower talk Draco's is small enough already." All the girls started snickering.

Behave yourselves Harry said grinning, "I don't think that I should shrink the poor thing any more anyway Pansy but I can easily expand the inside of all your evening bags girls."

Draco and his sidekicks had been put into cages, which the girls were able to easily put into their magically expanded evening bags that to their surprise weighed no more than they had previously.

Ginny, Hermione and Harry left the three Slytherin girls chatting about how clever Harry was and how thick Draco and his friends were.   
They hadn't seen Heidi for a while until they spied her sat chatting cosily with Neville, they were sharing a plate of food with their heads very close together and they both kept giggling. With a very pleasant smile Hermione said, "It doesn't look like there are many problems there." 

The trio set off in search of the Minister of Magic however they were stopped by Professor Flitwick who was with Cadoc Elfic, Mr McMahon and a man Harry had never met. Professor Flitwick introduced him with a small smile, "Harry have you ever met Cresspole Matlock, he is the distributor of your rum and he tells me that he has no intention of putting Potters Rum on general distribution."

A fairly large audience had developed around this conversation.

"Yes I was telling Filius that you couldn't possibly be serious about putting Potters Rum on general distribution." Matlock said pompously.

"And I don't like the way you were talking to the girls I employ." Put in Elfic.

"You employ?" Harry said to Elfic, he turned to Mr McMahon and continued, "Mr McMahon, it appears that Messer's Elfic and Matlock have as of two minutes ago resigned my employment and they will be leaving my house within five minutes." Harry was looking at him in a way that told him in no uncertain terms that he could join them if he wished.

"Certainly Mr Potter, I will collect all the stock held by Mr Matlock tomorrow." Mr McMahon said, knowing which side his bread was buttered, he continued, "Have you decided upon replacements for them Mr Potter?"

"Modlen Evans will replace Mr Elfic," Harry said and there was a loud squeal from the audience and Harry was being kissed by Modlen who immediately started to blush, "I will forgive you this time Miss Evans," he said and turned back to the solicitor, "we will discuss Miss Evans' salary later. The Weasley family will handle the rum distribution, we will sort out the details later. Thank you." The solicitor knew that he too had been dismissed.

Harry was being kissed again first by Eva and then rather thoroughly by Tanya, the two young witches who ran the Potter plantation. Tanya blushed and said, "Well Eva had a go before so I just wanted to catch up and we both want to thank you so much."

"Aren't we ever going to Party?" Hermione asked plaintively.

The trio made their way to the bar in the party room where they saw Mina and Moro the elves from Godric's Hollow they both looked extremely happy. After a short chat they served them with large measures of the new Butter Rum, which all the youngsters seemed to be enjoying.

At one end of the bar was a large gathering of the Weasley's extended family so the trio went to join them.

"What's with all this work that you have given us?" Bill asked with a big grin.

"Well I thought that it would be a job for Ron when he finished at Hogwarts and your mum was saying earlier that she was bored and I had to give it to someone. I should imagine that it is quite profitable." Harry was apologising.

"Don't apologise," said Bill, "I do Matlock's accounts at the bank and he makes a fortune. Well everyone will know why Matlock lost the supply contract and who has it now, his current customers will soon contact us for their supply."

"I don't want it to be stupidly expensive." Harry said.

"It is the best, so it should be the dearest," Bill said, "but the prices that Matlock was charging were ridiculous. Don't worry we will do it the way you want it and there will still be a lot of profit."

"Are we going to dance?" Ginny asked.

"You two go on and dance," he said, "I need to find Amelia first."

"If you think that for one minute," Hermione said.

"That we would leave you alone and defenceless," Ginny continued.

"Defenceless? I like that, where were we, um... With all these sex crazed women around," was Hermione's bit.

"Then you've another think coming." Ginny finished.

It did not take long to find Amelia who was over the other side of the room talking to Rita Skeeter. "How did it go?" Harry asked.

"Brilliantly!" she said and she kissed him.

"Not another one," said Hermione with pretend frustration.

"I've lost count of how many women have kissed you," Ginny said pouting and stamping her foot, "it's my birthday and I haven't had a kiss."

Harry took her in his arms and kissed her, like he really kissed her. The room took on a hush full of tension all the female were almost suffocating from the huge overdose of sexual pheromones in the air.

When their lips broke apart Ginny was leaning on him and croaked, "What in the name of heaven was that? It was brilliant."

"Didn't you notice that I kissed you then?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin, "I had better try a bit harder next time."

"Wow! Rita you called him a love god didn't you," Amelia said, "you certainly weren't kidding were you. Anyway I thought that he was yours." She added looking at Hermione.

"He's ours," she answered quietly, "although we don't usually broadcast it quite so loudly."

"I think that every woman in the building has had an orgasm." Amelia said.

"Is that what it was," said a smiling Ginny, who was now just about capable of standing on her own, "I just thought that it was my knickers catching on fire."

The group were giggling and it became laughter when Hermione said, "Daily Prophet headlines 'Love God Kisses at Blazing Knickers Party', it has quite a ring to it don't you think Rita?"

"So you think that I am going to tell everyone about my incinerated underwear?" Rita was shaking her head and grinning, "You must be joking."

"Do you think that now is the time?" Harry asked and it only took the girls seconds to smile and agree. So he said mainly to Rita, "Come up the front, here is your story for tomorrow's headlines."

The five of them made their way to the front of the room, Celestina Warbeck was singing and they waited for a break in the music.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny made their way up onto the stage everyone went quiet and Harry said, "Do you think that we should all sing happy birthday to Ginny?"

There were a lot of cheers and Celestina started them off then everyone joined in and sang Happy Birthday to Ginny, someone had cast a silencing charm on the twins and the trio dreaded thinking about what they might have been singing.

Harry put his hands up for quiet then he said, "Friends, we wish to tell you that the three of us have become engaged to be married."

The room exploded with cheering and clapping as the trio revealed their rings, absolute bedlam would be an adequate description of the rest of the party and riotous would be another good word to portray the scene.

But as everyone knows all good things must come to an end, as did Ginny's party and by eleven thirty the only additions to the house's normal residents were Bill and Charlie with Fleur and Sue of the Persian cats.

All of them were sprawled around the family lounge drinking hot chocolate and in a tone full of sarcasm Ron said, "Nice of you to decide what I am going to do when I leave Hogwarts, thanks Harry."

Ginny was livid but a shoe thrown by Bill hit Ron in the midriff before Ginny could get to him, when Ron recovered Bill started on him, "Listen prat, a quick calculation shows that if we employ three people to do the work on salaries that are double mine there will still be five times my salary left in the pool. This isn't Harry deciding any of your future other than you will be reasonably rich, for the time being Mum, Charlie and I are going to take care of the distribution and then when you leave school you can join us, if you want to.

Harry has given the contract to the Weasley family and the family will gladly handle it, he has expressed a wish that you are involved but that is entirely up to you. Now if you want to continue acting like you are seven instead of seventeen then it is time for little children to go to bed."

"Ronald apologise to everyone now." Luna didn't sound at all happy with him either.

"I can't, I think that Bill broke one of my ribs," he started coughing blood.

Ginny and Molly rushed to him but Harry made everyone except Ginny keep clear of him, she rested her hands gently on his chest for about a minute then he sat up straight and said "That's better. Thanks Gin and everyone else including mostly Harry I am sorry for being such a prat."

Ginny looked spent, Harry went to her and cuddled her saying, "Draw my strength, darling." Within a minute Ginny was looking fine again and the visitors were muttering about going home.

Everyone except Harry and Hermione was staring at Ginny in amazement and Emma asked, "What did she do?"

"She has the power to heal," said Hermione quietly, "that was pretty big for a first try and I would think that it will become easier as she practices more."

Changing the subject, Charlie said, "We are all staying the night in the Burrow and I think that we should be going now."

Hermione stood up drew a door and poked her head through it then sat back down.

"What's that?" said Fleur.

"It's a door to the kitchen in the Burrow," Hermione said, "but it's only one way so say goodnight before you go through."

The visitors all said goodnight to the residents and then they left for the Burrow.

Those remaining all agreed that all in all it had been an excellent party and then because it was midnight they all said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

**THE END**

**Authors Note:** Well here we are at the end of the road, Ginny has finally had her birthday and this tale has covered its allotted time span. I know that there are some unresolved points but that is how life is, at least mine never seems to fit into neat little packets, does anyone's?

Now I must thank you all for reading this story and more thanks to those of you who have reviewed it. I hope to visit with you all again very soon with another one of my fluffy adventures.


End file.
